Phobos- To Fear the Fall
by DH Hana
Summary: There are not many people who could stand against the radiating fear of Phobos. After all, his name means "frightening". Though, it would be nice to find one who doesn't fear him. But, what is a god to do when the one woman he wants, carries so much baggage that she fears everything except sassing off to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Updated 9/25/17): I try to make my notes all at the beginning and the end so that you don't loose the flow of the story.**

 **For those new to my stories, I write all of my Dark-Hunter fanfics as novella length continuations of the series, as best as I can. I try to avoid making any guesses as to where Sherilynn Kenyon is headed with her series, or over arching story lines. Instead, I simply wrote stories for some of my favorite characters who have yet to have their stories told, so I do guess at their backstory if it hasn't been shared in the DH books yet. Ms Kenyon could easily shatter each one of my stories as new books come out. And, that has in fact happened as I created a story that included Hecate as a character. Then Dragonmark came out and she is referenced in the book. It throws her whole role in my Achilles story out the door in so far as cannon goes. So, please take some of it with a grain of salt. These are just my attempts at giving more characters their happily connected relationships in one form or another.**

 **Also be warned that I do write with Ms Kenyon's foundations of sex, violence and abuse. Though I may cuss a bit more. Depending on the story. They are all rated M for these reasons. And be aware that there may be SPOILERS if you have not read the DH series up to Dragonmark.**

 **I started these stories two years ago and my writing has improved. I hope to spend some time going back to my earlier stories and seriously working on rewriting (not content, but fixing grammar and any major cannon issues as they popped in). I also gave all of the stories dates just to help me remember who was where as I wrote them, as several of the stories do overlap a fair amount.**

 **This story, is written to follow Deimos's story. The main female character and anyone from her past is original to this story. Jenna and Ramsey are characters original to Deimos's story. Effy is an original character introduced in Achilles's story.**

 **If you would like to read my other stories in chronological order, they are:**

 **Achilles (ancient to modern), Deimos, Colt, Kell, Phobos, Morginne, Remi (has a broader timeline), Ethon (falls during Remi)**

 **If you would wish to read things in clumped information, the order is:**

 **Achilles and Remi can be read completely independently, before or after the other clumps. Clump one- Deimos and Phobos. Clump two- Colt and Kell. Clump three- Morginne and Ethon.**

 **So, enough with my crap, on to the story...**

* * *

Prologue

Asgard c. 775 AD

It has been foretold that all that is and all that will be in this world will one day be destroyed. The time of the Fate of the Gods shall come to pass and the world will be scrubbed clean to be built up anew… with only a tiny handful of survivors left...

Loki was furious.

The Norse god was desperate to figure this out. In all of his life, he had never met a woman so invigorating as Morginne. Sure, he had plenty of affairs before. But, his wife Sigyn was the woman he always returned to.

Yet, Morginne was so different. She was strong, dangerous and wholly up to no good. She made his blood boil.

But, his redheaded vixen was bound to the Greek goddess Artemis. She was an immortal warrior who sold her soul to the goddess for a single act of revenge. As such, Morginne was forbidden from having serious relationships with anyone, couldn't have children, and certainly couldn't run off to be Loki's mistress without the risk of starting an all out war between Asgard and the Greeks.

Morginne even tried to petition Artemis for her soul. But, the goddess refused. So, Loki had sought the help of the god of love, Baldr. Baldr had suggested that Loki and Morginne trick another mortal into giving up his soul to Loki, then use a spell to exchange the two souls. It was perfect, the other human would be bound to Artemis and Loki would have Morginne's soul. Not only would he have Morginne free from Artemis, but he could make sure that she never left him.

The hardest part was knowing that Morginne would have to seduce some poor sod to get his acceptance.

It worked! Or so Loki thought. He had a few months of perfection with Morginne, until he trusted her enough that he wanted to return her soul to her so that she could bare his child. But, when he went to do it, the spell had worn off and he was left with the man's soul that she had seduced. Artemis still held Morginne's. Damn it.

Morginne finally let her true colors show. That bitch had only used Loki to be free of her curse.

Morginne would suffer for her betrayal. Loki had her locked away. But, now he feared the outcome if anyone realized that he had a Greek Dark Hunter trapped under his thumb. What if Artemis tries to claim her again? And fuck Baldr for screwing it all up.

With rage, lack of rational thought, and an inability to reach Artemis, Loki directed all of his anger toward Baldr. The golden boy that his mother protected so. The wussy love god had a bad dream one night that foretold of his death. So rather than man up himself, he ran to mommy. The goddess Frigg ordered every plant, animal, and object in the world to swear to never do her son harm. Seriously?

But, Loki had heard that there was one plant that refused to swear the oath. For some reason Frigg allowed it. Loki chuckled. That was a serious mistake.

So, Loki set to work stripping and whittling down a branch of mistletoe. All he needed was the right moron to manipulate into throwing this at Baldr. The asshole deserved his fate for messing things up for Loki.

* * *

Loki walked into the great hall of his daughters realm. Hel was as beautiful as her mother with her walnut hair and grey eyes. She was the only one of his children that looked completely normal, at least most of the time. Since Loki is a shapeshifter, his children had a tendency of being... creative.

All three of his children with his first mistress were strong. So strong that the other gods feared them. In that fear, the gods banished each of them to separate locations. His son, Jormungandr, was sent to the mortal realm to live in the seas. Loki took great pride in his son being the great sea serpent that the human sailors fear. Then, there was Fenrir, the wolf. He grew fast and strong. To the point that the gods banded together to imprison him. Then, there was Loki's daughter Hel. The fools did not see the true danger of her. Yes, she is strong, but she is also smart, manipulative, and patient. But, she was sent to rule over one of the nine worlds of the Norse pantheon. She is the goddess of the underworld. All but the warriors destined for Valhalla will enter her gates eventually.

"What brings you to see me father?" She asked calmly.

He sighed. "Well my child, the Allfather is in search of me. I have once again let my anger get the better of my judgement."

She arched a brow at his words. "What am I to do?"

"I need you to make sure that you keep the god Baldr here. He is connected to the prophecy of Ragnarok. His recent death is the first of many events that will lead to the great battles that befall the gods of Asgard. Only then, after 'The Fate of the Gods' can he be released." He cupped her face.

"Then it will be so. Baldr will remain here in my hall, where I can watch over him to make sure that he does not leave."

He smiled. "Ragnarok will be the time of my release from imprisonment. As it will be for your brothers as well. Please my child, do what you can to make sure that the events happen and we are released. We have no love loss for Asgard and we will look forward to the day that we can bring them to their knees."

Loki paused as he weighed out his next words. "The prophecy says that I will die during the fall of the gods, as will your brothers. But, please Hel, you must make it so. To suffer eternity imprisoned is no life. And in the great battles, the world will be destroyed and rebuilt a new. You will survive. Your nephews, Skoll and Hati have a chance to survive. Just start everything fresh and take the power for yourself. Make sure that our family lives on."

She nodded acceptance and he kissed her cheek before Odin's guards burst through the doors of the hall to drag her father away.


	2. Chapter 2

July, 2016, New Orleans

"This has got to be some new level of Tartarus that I have not been to before." Phobos said as he looked around in utter horror.

Standing 6'6" with short brown hair striped with red, black pants tucked into black combat boots and a black sleeveless shirt that showed off the tribal tattoos running from his shoulders to his wrist, the Greek god of fear definitely looked out of place as he wandered the aisles of Babies R' Us.

"Perhaps I should mention that to Hades after I kill you." Deimos snapped back at his twin brother. Unlike Phobos, Deimos had learned to dress a little less standoffish when walking in the mortal world. His black hair was just long enough to have the top and sides pulled into a ponytail and a short, well kept beard. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over all, he looked like the owner of some bar, unlike his brother that looked like he was about the be kicked out of it for starting a fight.

Phobos glared at Deimos. "Why are we here again?"

Deimos sighed. "Because I don't understand this stuff. I can't conjure up a nursery with my powers when I don't know everything that I need. It's easier to come here and buy it then materialize it into the room."

"And why is your wife not with you? You don't need me here." He grumbled and looked around.

Deimos was losing patience with his brother. It had been three months since he was released from imprisonment by Zeus. And it had been a crazy three months.

Deimos and Phobos were the leaders of the Dolophoni, the children of the Furies whose jobs it was to track down and bring people to justice by the order of the gods of Olympus. Of course, that justice most often times was bloody if not fatal. In short, they are assassins. And as the personifications of fear and terror, the twins were very good at their jobs.

Yet, despite all of the rules against the Dolophoni having relationships, Deimos had found a woman that not only loved him, but managed to strong arm Zeus and their mother, the goddess Alekto, into permitting their marriage without interference. The only thing they got out of the deal was to keep Deimos away from his wife for a few months of Olympus time, which was ten months on Earth. The couple just didn't tell the king of the gods that Jenna, could visit Deimos in his dreams during his imprisonment.

So, by the time he was released, she was already three months pregnant. Yeah, there were perks to being a god or demigod.

However, since Jenna is not permitted to live with him on the Vanishing Isle and Olympian gods can't live on Earth for long without giving up their immortality, they have been busy renovating the house that Deimos bought for her, some place he would feel safe to leave her when he is not there. Not only is the home an older, Antebellum mansion to start with and needed updating, but given the wide range of preternatural threats in the world that humans don't know about, Deimos was having a ton of added security measures added to the home.

Their friend, Acheron was kind enough to make a few calls and arrange for some of the Squire contractors to help with the remodeling.

The Squires are human security and assistance to the Dark Hunters, a group of immortal warriors who are charged with hunting down daimons that feed on the souls of humans. Since Dark Hunters have some unique difficulties, such as spontaneous combustion in the sun, the Squires have developed a whole network of resources that are all sworn to absolute secrecy in regards to the requested 'extras' for the house. And as, Acheron is the defacto leader of the Dark Hunters, he has a little pull.

That, and because Jenna does some work with the Dark Hunters, the Squires reluctantly agreed to the request. However, Deimos paid them very well for the efforts.

While Deimos could not be there in New Orleans as often as he would like, Jenna took care of most of the detail work. That included the decorative decisions as well as many of the security precautions. As she is a former Marine with Special Forces training as well as the granddaughter for two war deities, she has a feel for risk assessments and security measures.

That left her handling most of the renovation challenges while she was attending graduate school and now six months pregnant. It was a lot. So, he wanted to do this for her. He wanted to surprise her with a completed nursery for their son. She had already picked out the room and the colors. He was going to do the rest. That is, if he could figure out where to even start.

"This is seriously overwhelming." Deimos mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Phobos scowled at him.

Phobos loves Jenna as his sister. He was not opposed to doing just about anything else in the world for her... fight for her, kill for her, protect her, even get her pizza and ice cream at 4am. But this was beyond his scope of understanding. How can there be so many things made just for babies and kids and all of the gross things they do?

There are thousands of types of diapers, wipes, nose bulbs, bibs, burp cloths, covers, washable this and reusable that. Just thinking about the messes that required such things made Phobos's skin crawl. It would be a miracle if he could even be in a room with his nephew before he is fully house broken. Definitely planning on passing the little monster back to his parents for any clean up duties.

The two gods wandered around the store rather aimlessly. Neither had any experience with children at all, let alone modern human children. What little exposure they had with their siblings and cousins had been thousands of years ago, and there were servants to help with all of this stuff.

Deimos had tried to flag down one employee who scurried away in fear of them. Another tried to swallow the unease in their chest to sell them on something that Deimos was not sure he needed. As his frustration grew, at the whole situation and lack of assistance, it only made things worse. The women in the store avoided them and even quickly pulled their children away.

"See, I could have gone the rest of eternity without seeing breast pumps." Phobos pointed at the shelf next to him. "Breasts, more than happy to look at those. Just not the pumps."

"Wow. This is not a strip club. If you want that kind of talk, you can go back to the one you crawled out of. This is a family store." A young woman bravely walked up to the twins.

"My apologies for my brother." Deimos hit Phobos in the arm. "Say you're sorry."

"What for? I was honest. And she is the one making assumptions."

The woman rolled her eyes. "What is it you are looking for? Maybe I can help get you out of here faster."

"Do you work here?" Deimos asked.

"Na. I am just here a lot." She replied.

He contemplated it for just a moment. "Then maybe you could give some honest input instead of sales pitches. I am looking to stock an entire nursery to surprise my wife."

Stef was shocked. These two are seriously here for a nursery?

"Oh buddy, that is a whole day." She paused as the man looked around with panic in his eyes. Then she sighed. "Good thing that I take pity on lost souls. My name is Stephanie. Everyone calls me Stef." She reached out and shook Deimos's hand. Then Phobos's.

Phobos scowled at her. "You are not too scared to help us?"

"Scared of your chauvinism? Hardly. Scared of _you_ Mr. tall, dark, and intimidating? Ehh, I help deliver babies. Women in labor could skin you alive. I have learned to build up a thick skin to protect myself from venomous words. I think I can manage being around you for a few hours."

Stef walked the men over toward the furniture section to start with. As she walked, Phobos ogled her round backside. He had to admit, she was attractive. She appeared to be in her late 20's, maybe 30 and stood around 5'9 with tawny skin. Her eyebrows showed that she had natural dark hair, though her hair was dyed a dark burgundy red that fell in a wild mess of fat curls just past her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue that stood out even more when framed by her red hair. Her tight jeans and black t-shirt hugged her curves exquisitely. And her breasts! He was always a sucker for a nice rack. She wasn't a slender woman, but rather, curvy and well proportioned. Perfect for filling his hand with her soft flesh.

Phobos wondered what those curves would feel like against his body. He could smell her apple scented shampoo in the air as she walked ahead of him, and he wanted to bury his face in her neck to smell her better. His body was on fire.

He had always appreciated feminine curves, though few women would test the waters with the personification of fear. That was certainly one hell of a cock block. He never had a stomach for rape, so he never wanted to feel like he was forcing himself on a woman. Even if she verbally said yes, it's just not all that stimulating when you know the woman would rather be screaming in fear than screaming in pleasure.

But, Stef was different. He could still feel her unease, but she pushed passed it. She engaged with them. That certainly caught Phobos's attention. But, her wit is what warmed him. He had always loved to push a woman's buttons. Even better, if she could push his. No matter what he said to the contrary, he truly loved wicked, sarcastic banter with an attractive woman.

Stef was uncomfortable with the two men that she just met. But, there was something about them that made her stop and help them, despite her head yelling at her to leave and never look back.

The one brother who was there for his wife was scary. There was no other word for it. He looked more cleaned up and pulled together, and the man obviously had some social skills to find a woman to marry him and have his baby. But, Stef could feel that he was like a tiger, still in training… ready to go back to feral killer in the blink of an eye. A man like that was unpredictable.

The other brother, he seemed every bit as dangerous. And he was definitely not house broken. But, Stef felt different about him. She could not understand why. He was really tall, so much so that he made her feel tiny. He was gorgeous and edgy. Like the kind of man that you would want to have a hot and furious sexcapade with. His electric blue eyes, muscles and tattoos seriously added to his whole bad boy vibe. Yet, Stef wondered what it would be like to run her hands over every curve? Better, yet, her tongue?

 _Girl, you need to stop thinking that way. You have had enough problems with men in your life. And this one seems every bit as deplorable as all of the other jackasses you have been hurt by._

By the time they stopped by the cribs, she turned around and saw just where Phobos had been staring. "Hey there, monkey brains, I am up here." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Deimos hit him again.

"I will rip your arm off if you do that again." Phobos growled.

"Then stop being a dick."

Stef rolled her eyes. "And whose bright idea was it to make either of you a father?"

At that, they both turned on her. Deimos really had to get his anger under control fast. This was for Jenna.

Stef at least had the good sense to take a step back. But, she would not budge on the attitude. "Do you really think that violence and swearing are appropriate around young children?"

Deimos scowled, but did not answer.

"Yeah, exactly. Its best to start practicing now, before they are born."

Shaking her head at the two men, returned to the topic at hand. She explained that most people start with the furniture choice first, then bedding, and work their way down to the smaller items. Stef asked lots of questions and gave lots of specific suggestions.

In the end, Deimos was pretty happy with the purchases that he made and he arranged for delivery while Jenna was at school. The only part that really gave him a headache was keeping Phobos and Stef from killing each other. Stef had a strong feminist streak to her that seemed to just rile up Phobos's need to push her buttons, and vice versa.

Stef was appalled. "What do you mean that childcare is women's work?" As the conversation continued after the purchases were made.

"Just what I said. Women birth them. Women care for them while the men go off to fight wars and such. That is how it has been for all of history, with few exceptions."

"Oh, so I suppose that if you managed to actually find a woman willing to have any kind of relationship with a chauvinist like you, and she actually got pregnant, you would what? Leave her to fend for herself?" Stef's voice was increasing in pitch with her indignity.

"I didn't not say that. But, yes, that is the expectation that I was raised with."

"What? Where you raised by wolves? No, sorry, wolves have more family responsibility than that. I would not want to insult the wolves." Stef snarled.

Phobos chuckled at her anger. Damn, she can be fiery. And, that only whipped her up even more. However, his humor died when when she finally pulled up the last word on the subject.

"Then, I guess the world is grateful that you are so arrogant that you will always be alone." Then Stef stormed away.

That hit Phobos harder than he expected. He had always been fine being alone. That was what he was supposed to be. Those were the rules that he had to live by. The Dolophoni were never allowed to have emotional relationships, certainly not marry or have families. If they got a woman pregnant, they could not claim the child. It was the rule. And in their world, breaking the rules could mean torture or even death. It was all he knew.

But, since Deimos found Jenna and together they managed to find a way to break those rules, he wondered if he could have that kind of a life as well? Have someone to share himself with? He really was jealous of his brother.

At the beginning, Phobos had even joked about trying to steal Jenna from Deimos. The twins had a long history of stealing each others conquests. But, Phobos never would have acted on it, not with Jenna. He knew that what they had was special. He would never do anything to hurt either of them. And, he also knew that Jenna was not the right woman for him anyway. For as much as the twins were alike, the biggest difference was in their anger.

As their mother, Alekto, is the goddess of unceasing anger, both men inherited a significant amount of that anger. Yet, they did not get an equal share. Their split was somewhere around the 60/40 divide. Deimos got the lion's share. So, he needed someone that calmed his anger, helped him control it. Whereas, Phobos, he had some room to rile things up before losing control. It was a huge reason that he liked to push Stef's buttons.

She was the first woman that Phobos had ever met that made him wonder if there could be something more than just banter or a one night stand. She was intoxicating. And the way his body reacted to her, it was almost unnatural. That woman really got to him and as irritated as he was, he loved every minute of it.

But, damn it, he went too far.

Now she hates him.

He sighed. It was probably for the best. He did not want to scare her with actually letting her get to know who he really is. Hell, she never would have agreed to help them at all if she knew that they were Greek gods that worked as assassins.

"I seriously wish that I was an only child now." Deimos scowled.

"Too late. And it was your fault for making me come here in the first place." Phobos retorted as they left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef sat in the passenger seat of an older model Honda Civic with her friend and mentor, Esmeralda Devereaux in the driver seat. Essie was a beautiful mix of gypsy charm with her long dark wavy hair and big brown eyes. Though Essie was older than Stef, they had become best friends over the past few years.

Stef watched the world drift by out the windows and her thoughts returned again to the twins that she had helped. No matter how hard she had tried, she could not stop thinking about them. Especially Phobos. Or was it Deimos? Uggh, which was which? The arrogant, misogynistic, single one. Grrr.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

 _Because he reminds you of your father. Of your past. Of all of the other men that used and abused you. He is no different. Be grateful you won't ever have to see him again. Forget him and move on._

But, that was easier said than done. There was still a part of her, deep down that wanted to jump into his arms and explore every part of his being. He just didn't feel the same as the men before. And his eyes, they practically haunted her.

 _Girl, there is seriously something wrong with you!_

"Stef. Are you alright?" Essie asked.

Stef looked over at her friend who showed her concern. "Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind. You know?"

"OK, but you know you can vent with me if you need. I am always here for you, and Bill is working hard to sort everything out. You deserve your happiness."

"And I appreciate that." Stef answered.

Essie was an amazing friend. But, Stef was not ready to vent all of these thoughts on her. She didn't even want to voice them and make them into reality. It was crazy for her to feel so much regret over a man that she barely knew and what she did know was way too over the top.

So, Stef hid these emotionally confusing musings behind the wall of her already screwed up life. Essie knew that Stef had been going through a lot, so she did not pry further. It was just assumed that Stef's quiet mood was about the other challenges of her life. And Stef was just fine with letting her assume.

After all, if she was not still obsessing over Mr. tall, dark and intimidating; then she would be obsessing over her train wreck of a life anyway.

Thank God, Stef had Essie.

Eight years ago, Stef was starting pre-med and biology classes in college. Esmeralda Devereaux gave a presentation on being a medically certified midwife.

Her passion really touched Stef. So, Stef approached her about doing an internship with her. Essie was flattered and they worked out the details.

Stef really thought her life was looking up. Essie was an amazing teacher and mentor. She and Stef had become fast friends. Stef had really found a calling and changed her major to Nursing with a certificate in Midwifery.

Stef really loved her work and continued to work with Essie when she returned to her education and start medical school to become an OB-GYN. It was only about eight months prior, that Stef took a break from actively working as a Certified Midwife.

However, for reasons that Stef still did not understand, one of the other students completely ruined her life at the end of the spring semester. Now, she is being investigated for attempt at medical fraud, the medical school refuses to let her continue classes until the investigation is completed, and, of course the licensing board has suspended her certificate to be a practicing midwife. However, the student loans got wind that she is on probation and is now asking for repayment when she has to pay for her first mistake of a lawyer and is now back to working with Essie while only making the salary of an intern.

Life seriously went down the toilet. And Stef was fighting her fears of losing everything that she had fought so hard for.

Essie has been her only support system through it all. Essie still keeps Stef on as an "intern" and lets her help with most of her clients. But, as they are paying for one midwife, Essie can't pay Stef more than that. And not all of her clients are comfortable with an intern being present. So, that makes the funding even more limited.

 _I need a second job._ Stef thought as they pulled up to their newest clients home.

* * *

Knocking on the front door of a beautiful Antebellum mansion, Stef looked around at the well kept grounds. One of the interesting perks to being a midwife is that she got to meet lots of interesting women and get to know them on a level that helped them feel comfortable. So, there were lots of house calls.

Though, today, Stef was wondering what this couple does that they make enough for such a house?

"Don't worry, it's just Essie. I've got it." Stef could hear a woman calling from behind the door. A few moments later, the door opened to beautiful woman that looked to be just starting her third trimester.

Essie stepped forward to hug the woman. "Jenna, I would like for you to meet my friend Stephanie. Stephanie, please meet Jenna Theron."

"Nice to meet you. But, please call me Stef." She offered her hand.

Jenna looked at her hand. "It is lovely to meet you as well. Unfortunately, I don't have my gloves on at the moment and I have a _thing_ about being touched by strangers. I hope you understand." Jenna was just an inch or so taller than Stef with long black hair pulled up into a ponytail and large almond shaped, hazel eyes. If it was not for all of the scars and tattoos that showed under her teal colored halter dress, Stef would think she was a model.

Stef frowned. "It will be difficult to be a back up midwife for you if you don't want me to touch you."

"Don't worry." Jenna smiled as she caressed her distended stomach. "We have a few months to get to know one another."

Letting them into the house, Jenna and Essie started to chat about the routine parts of a midwife's appointment at this stage of pregnancy. Things like nutrition, exercise, sleep habits.

The whole house smelled like fresh baked bread. Jenna lead them into the kitchen to sit while they talked. She offered them some warm bread just out of the oven and some lemonade.

"I know, I am not supposed to eat too much bread. I am not trying to trigger gestational diabetes, Essie." Jenna said defensively.

"Really? How many loaves do you have? And the lemonade? How much sugar do you use?" Essie chided.

Jenna set out the plates with bread slices and butter while she poured their glasses. "The lemonade is mostly for anyone visiting. I still mostly drink water or herbal tea flavored with cherries. The bread, I have been sending over to Sanctuary."

That caught Stef's attention. "The biker bar on Ursulines?"

"Yup. That's the one." Jenna smiled.

"Why would you send the bread there?"

Jenna sat down at the breakfast bar next to the two midwives. "They are extended family of mine. I lived there for almost a year while I got my feet under me. I love the whole lot of them dearly." The love on her face was obvious as she talked. "The bread is just a hobby for me. Since I am pregnant, I can't beat into people like I am used to, so pounding dough helps me get some of my frustrations out. Rather than it going to waste, I send it to the bar for the family to eat."

Essie jumped in to explain. "Jenna is former Special Forces. So, she is accustomed to daily combat training. The sudden stop of full contact training has made her a bit antsy."

Stef's mouth formed an O shape as she understood. She guessed the dough would be therapeutic to beat on. Maybe she should learn how to make bread? Get out her own frustrations pretending the dough was Justin's head after her legal meetings.

"I still train, but it is more Tai Chi, meditation, things like that."

The women continued to chat about baby plans as Jenna gave them a tour of the house and lead them upstairs to see the nursery where they could go over the supplies to make sure she was fully stocked. It was Jenna's hope to have the baby at home with family, not in a hospital, so there were specific things that were needed.

The house was beautiful. From the front door, there was a lovely entryway that included a gorgeous dark wood staircase and a two wingback chairs. To the right was the formal dining room and open concept kitchen, obviously the house had been remodeled. To the left of the entry way was the large living room complete with a huge tv and game systems.

Under the stairs though, was a short hallway that connected to two small, odd bedrooms that had no windows, each with their own bathroom and a common half bath from the hallway. That hallway T'ed off at another passageway that lead from the kitchen to the living room and was lined with a wall of windows out to the small gated courtyard that lead to the back yard. It was a beautiful garden area and very secluded, the perfect place to just sit and read. Stef could really get used to a home like this.

Up the staircase, there was a banister that looked over the entryway below with two more wingback chairs. Across the back portion of the home, there were four bedrooms. The two at opposite ends were both designed as master suites. Then in front of the doors of each master suite, was another bedroom that extended over the dining room and living room areas. For a total of eight bedrooms in the home. One of which was set up as an office. Jenna lead them to the farthest corner that stretched over the kitchen and dining room area. That was where her master bedroom was located with her husband, and the room across the hall was set up as the nursery.

It was a beautifully decorated nursery. The furniture was all set in classic styles of dark wood, the walls where a soft blue green that was darker than a turqoise yet lighter than a teal. The decorations were shades of white, brown, turquoise, teal, and green.

"Strange, I just helped two men pick out these same pieces two weeks ago. It really is one of my favorite combinations."

Jenna grinned widely. "Tall, dark and handsome with some attitude issues."

Stef's eyes widened. "No way. Their yours?"

"Oh yeah." Jenna grinned wickedly.

Just as that settled in, Deimos walked into the room with Phobos right behind him. "Hey Darling, I just got a summons to return to work…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Stef with Essie. He cocked his head at her, a subtle grin pulled at his lips. "Well hello again."

"You again?" Phobos growled.

Deimos elbowed him in the chest. "Be nice in front of the guests."

"Why? She's infuriating."

"And you're a chauvinistic pig. But, you don't see me jumping down your throat until after you shove your foot in your mouth." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well then maybe you can pull my foot out while you are in there." His brows creased.

Stef face broke out into a look of exaggerated shock. "Did you just admit that you might need a woman's help with something?"

Phobos's eyebrow raised as he very slowly looked Stef over from head to toe. "Baby, there are many things that I could use a woman's help with. I am definitely man enough to admit that."

Stef growled as she tightened the grip on her arms and glowered at him. Though, nothing could hide the blush that flushed across her face instantly.

Jenna and Essie were laughing at the two of them and Deimos wanted to strangle them both.

Jenna finally stepped in between them all and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, this is going to be an interesting few months. Stef is Essies back up coach and will be at the house often as we get closer to the baby's arrival. So, I am sorry Phobos, you are going to have to learn to play nice." She reached up to pull his head down for a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He finally broke his arrogant demeanor and looked a little sheepish when he apologized to Jenna. Not to Stef. Only to Jenna. "I'm sorry. I will try. But, only for you." He kissed her forehead. Then he left for the office grumbling his way down the hall.

"Are you sure that I can't kill him now and save me the headache?" Deimos whined.

Jenna turned to her husband and gave him a passionate kiss. "Go to work before you piss off the wrong people. We will catch up when you get back." Then he left as well.

Then she and Essie started to laugh again. Stef just scowled at them.

"I am sorry." Jenna finally said. "I have never seen someone get under his skin like you have. Pure entertainment, we should sell tickets."

"How can you stand him?"

"Easily. Phobos is rough around the edges, but really is a good man." At least Stef now knew which brother was which. Maybe she should write his name on a paper and use it for target practice on the dart board?


	4. Chapter 4

As Jenna readied herself for bed, Deimos flashed into the room with a dozen red roses and a small tub of mint chocolate fudge ice cream, with two spoons.

"You know, I think I might keep you." Jenna smiled at him.

"I wish I could take the credit. But, it's all a peace offering from Phobos."

Jenna laughed while she opened the ice cream and started to dig in. "I am seriously tempted to set those two up on a date."

Deimos's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? It would become a full on natural disaster with the way those two go at it." He pulled Jenna toward the oversized chair off to the side of their bedroom and scooped her into his lap. They shared the ice cream together while he massaged her shoulders.

"I really don't think it would get that bad. Their auras and emotions were going crazy when they were going at it. They are attracted to each other and neither wants to fully admit it. Essie shared a little of Stef's history, I get where she is coming from. If she can start to see that Phobos is not like the men that he reminds her of, they might get somewhere. I really think she needs him."

With a deep sigh. "So, what can I do to help."

Jenna smiled and kissed her husband. "I need you to cheat."

He broke out into a wide grin. "That's my girl."

* * *

"So…?" Essie questioned Stef over the phone.

"So… what?" Stef retorted.

"Come on. You would not talk to me the entire drive home. Now dish! What is going on with you and Phobos?"

Stef rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Couldn't you tell that he can't stand me?"

"Not from where I was watching from. You two have a connection. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to get to each other so deeply or so fast."

Stef seriously wished Essie was right and that scared her even more. How could she want anything to do with such a dominating man?

"So, what, now you can read auras and tell fortunes like your sisters?" Stef teased, trying to deflect the interrogation.

Esmeralda had a large family of sisters who were all a bit out there on the cooky gypsy magic side of things. One of them, Tabitha, even claimed to be a vampire slayer. Way too much Buffy as a child. Then there was Karma with all of her demonic magic talk. Selena, who ran a gypsy fortune telling shop out on Jackson Square. Amanda who apparently was the straight and narrow one in the family, but somehow got married and ended up buying into the whole mumbo jumbo. There was also Yasmina, Petra, Ekatarina each with their own eccentricities. Finally, there was Tiyana the voodoo priestess who was murdered a few years back. Her loss was still felt by the family.

The worst part was that Essie did not warn Stef about them. So, that was her job interview for her internship, dinner with the Deveraux clan in all of their crazy glory. Essie would not agree to hire her unless she could handle the family. Talk about dumping someone in the deep end of the ocean without a floatation device. Geez!

"Look Essie. I appreciate your friendship. But, when it comes to men, it is best that I just avoid them." Stef said.

"Stef, you shouldn't hide away from the world. Trust someone. You might get hurt, but then you learn and the next time might be better. It is too hard to fight alone all of your life."

"Spoken by the middle aged single woman who has never married. I tried it and got burned." Stef pushed back.

"Forget about Justin, you never loved him. Trust me, this is different. Besides, I did fall in love. I know what it is like to live with that kind of all powerful love that binds two people and nurtures your soul. You deserve that kind of peace Stef."

Stef felt guilty at having pushed that button. Essie did know love and life without it. When Essie was Stef's age, she was engaged to be married. However, her fiance died in a freak accident that no one in the family likes to talk about. Essie has never gotten over that.

It was a low blow for Stef to throw that in her face.

"I am sorry Essie."

"Don't be. Just don't give up on yourself."

The two women wrapped up their conversation for the night and hung up.

It was so hard for Stef not to give up. Her life had always been hard, she had fought for everything she had. Now, it was all crumbling. She just did not have time or energy to put into contemplating relationships on top of it all. If she tried to open up to Phobos and he hurt her, she was not sure she would survive.

No matter how yummy looking Phobos was, or how much Jenna and Essie trusted him, she could not risk another rug being pulled out from under her. Not now.

Getting ready for bed, Stef pulled up a pendant from where it hung between her breasts, close to her heart. It was a beautiful white gold dream catcher with a small moonstone bead set into the strings. This was the one thing that never let her down. Her charm always worked at keeping the nightmares away. It was the one thing she trusted through the years. With a kiss on the pendent, Stef laid down to sleep with the pendant clutched in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Phobos felt uncomfortable as he walked into the Acme Oyster House on a Friday night. He was still not entirely used to spending so much time in the mortal world. But, Jenna was family and his brother was spending as much time here with her as he could. So, it was what it was.

At least at restaurants and such, the serving staff tended to suck up their feelings of fear and just do their jobs. Other patrons dealt with it in order to have their own meals uninterrupted. Still he felt their fears. Most of the time, he enjoyed it to some extent. Yet, lately, not as much. He did not want _everyone_ to be scared of him all the time. It was not like any of the humans in the restaurant really had a reason to fear him. He was not sent to kill humans often, at least not outside of war.

As he sat down, he started to think about the one woman that he really wished would not be scared of him. Stephanie.

It was such a shock to see her in the house with Jenna a few days earlier. To learn that she would be spending more time around Jenna and the family. In one moment, he was ecstatic at the chance to get to know her more, and in the next he was terrified that she would run screaming for the hills if she got to know him.

Why did she affect him so? Just the thought of her made his mouth water and his body ache. He had even started to crave apples over the last two weeks because they reminded him of the scent of her. Even now, he could smell her shampoo on the air.

"Phobos? What are you doing here?"

Oh, shit. Stef was really there.

"Oh, uh. Just waiting for Deimos and Jenna. What about you?"

"Waiting for Essie." Then Stef's phone buzzed. Stef grimaced. "I have an uneasy feeling about this. Essie just said that she is running late and that I should sit with you and your brother."

"If you don't want to sit with us, I understand. I will let you sit at the table and go wait outside." Phobos stood to give her his chair.

Stef reached and put her hand on his arm to stop him. Phobos's body flooded with heat at the feeling of her hand against his skin. She was so soft. So warm. His head spun as he envisioned the feel of her against his naked body.

"Please sit down. I am sure we can be adults about this." Stef finally spoke. She had to fight to get the words out as her body reacted to the warmth of Phobos's body. His arm was so hard, the strength of it sent her mind careening downward as she thought of how those arms would feel wrapped around her. Why did he affect her like this? In the last ten years, she had only dated one man and he just seemed sweet. Boy was that a mistake times a hundred. But, there had just never been someone that made her body sizzle the way Phobos did.

Phobos shook his head. Focus. She is just being polite. "You did not sound happy at the idea. I don't want to make you uneasy."

Stef looked up at him. She fought to focus and rouse her thoughts back to the present. She tilted her head so that she could meet his gaze, straight into his gorgeous blue eyes. "My uneasy feeling has to do with Essie and her intentions. Not with you."

OK, that was only a partial truth. Her statement earlier had been about Essie, entirely. But, damn the man did make her feel very uneasy. It was almost primal. His power, his intimidation, his raw sexual appeal.

Taking a deep breath, Stef moved to a chair across from Phobos. And they started to talk. More like trip over themselves in attempts at having a conversation.

"So… Phobos is a unique name. Where is it from?"

Phobos was uncomfortable talking about himself. How much could he say before he would scare her? "It is Greek. It means frightening." He couldn't stop himself from being honest. Damn it.

Stef's eyebrows lifted. Was he serious about the meaning? Is it some kind of nickname or something? "You are Greek? Is that where your accent is from?" And oh how she loved his accent. She could curl up and listen to him recite math text books for hours.

He nodded. Why does she want to know about him? He was confused. People ran away, they did not stop and ask questions. And, he could still sense her unease.

"And what do you do for a living?"

Phobos almost looked panic stricken. "I am in law enforcement." He squeezed out. It was the closest that he could come up with for what the Dolophoni do. He couldn't really say that he was an assassin.

"Oh, God. I have always loved a man in uniform." Stef blushed so furiously when she realized she said that out loud, that she looked down at her lap.

"I don't wear a uniform really. We just tend to wear a lot of black. Besides, I don't think my hair would be regulation."

No, the red stripes in his hair were more bad boy meets rock band than protect and serve. Stef blushed even more. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Phobos chuckled. She really was adorable when she blushed. It made him want to see how she would look with mottled cheeks after sex. Or better yet, make her blush after sex. Ohhh, there is a thought.

Trying to clear his head from the images and thoughts that would get him into trouble, "You did not offend me. It is simply the truth."

Phobos tried to call Deimos. His brother needed to get there fast before he seriously screwed things up. Or worse, he tried to screw Stef. He was not sure he could control himself around her for long.

Deimos didn't answer. Instead he texted back to say that he and Jenna were running late, to start without them. Phobos scowled at the phone.

"Let me guess." Stef said. "They are running late?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

She grabbed his phone from his hand and looked at the message. "Because I think that everyone set us up."

Phobos's features darkened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that it appears your brother, sister-in-law, and my supposed friend set us up on a date." Stef replied.

"A date?" Phobos was shocked.

Stef glared at him. "I see. So, if the idea of a date with me is that shocking. I will just…" She started to grab her purse.

Phobos reached out to stop her. "I didn't mean it like that. I have just never been on a date before."

"Never?"

He shook his head.

He couldn't be serious, could he? There was no way that Phobos was a virgin. He is too damn gorgeous and delectable. So, what? He is just a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kind of guy?

"Unbelievable! So, what are women to you? Just fun and games to leave on the side of the road?" Stef's anger was mounting fast as she started to yell at him in the middle of the restaurant. "What kind of women do you surround yourself with that you have never taken one out on a date?"

Phobos was confused by her emotions, embarrassed by the scene that they were now making, and seriously pissed off at his brother for the set up.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "No. You read too much into things. I don't know what kind of past you have. But, I am definitely not the man you think I am." With that, he stormed out of the restaurant and headed down the street to find a dark alley where he could use his powers to flash out of the mortal world from.

Stef was frozen as she realized what she had done. She had dumped her fears on him without giving him a chance to explain. What was wrong with her?

She grabbed her stuff and ran down the street after him.

As she caught up to Phobos, she pulled at his arm to apologize. But, before she could say anything, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her with an intensity that she had only seen in movies. She melted under his passion. Her head swam as the spicy masculine scent of him assaulted her senses. His tongue swept across her lips and her teeth to taste her own. He felt so good that she never wanted him to stop.

He moaned at how good she tasted, the feel of her lips against his. His hands reached up to cup her face and feel the fat curls of her hair wrap around his fingers. In all of Olympus, he had never experienced anything more divine.

Stef was reveling in every second of the very public moment of intimacy. All she wanted was to find a private place where she could strip off his clothes and explore every inch of the hard, muscled body that she felt pressed against hers. Especially the obviously swollen piece of male anatomy that was pressed against her hip.

She whimpered when he finally pulled away from her lips. The look in his eyes showed an intense sadness.

Phobos knew that he could not allow things to continue any further with Stef. He knew that she would never understand him or his life, nor would she have the strength to face his enemies if they came after her.

"Stephanie. You are a passionate, delicate, and beautiful woman. I never thought of you as a game. Something about you makes me want to play _with_ you, not want to hurt you. But, I can't seem to control myself around you. I am sorry that I could not stop myself from kissing you." He took a deep breath. "You deserve a better man than me. One that does not remind you of your past. One that can court you with confidence and raise children with you the way you want. Mostly, one that does not scare you. My life is too full of violence for a rose such as yourself." Then he turned to leave once again.

He stopped as he heard her muffle a soft sob. Before he could stop himself, he returned to her. "Please don't cry." He pulled her into his arms and brushed the tears from her cheek. He could feel her tremble as emotional pain raked through her body.

Stef couldn't stop them. The tears just rolled. How could she not be hurt? He played her like a yo-yo, gave her the most incredible kiss of her life and then rejected her! Sweet words don't change the meaning. He was just like everyone else, seriously fucked up with no respect for women. All of the emotions over her life and problems all poured out as he broke the dam on her fragile control. She just couldn't hold back anymore. Damn him for hurting her. Damn herself for letting him.

But, even as she was angry at him, she was so overwhelmed by everything that she could not pull away from him. His arms were so comforting. Why won't her body listen and just slap the asshole and storm away? But, she couldn't. She clung on to him like a fool.

Phobos didn't know what to do. How could he stop her from crying? He couldn't promise that it would be OK, or that he would stay. Damn, he really was a dick. He actually treated her the way that she had accused him of earlier, like she was a game. It wasn't how he felt, but how could she know that? And knowing that he caused her this pain brought him a pain in his chest that he had never felt before. How do men survive relationships if it hurts this much?

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to a bench down the street. He sat down with her in his lap and he rocked her until she stopped crying.

After several minutes, Stef took a ragged breath when she finally realized that he still held her. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you…" She looked around, not sure how to finish her thought or what to do next. She stood up and looked for her purse, which Phobos handed her. "I will tell Essie that I can't help with Jenna as a client. I don't want to add any tension to your family." Her eyes were so lost.

Phobos's heart broke at the thought of never seeing her again. But, he had to let her go. "Can I call you a cab at least?"

"No. I think that you have done enough." Stef turned and stormed away quickly, afraid that she would start to cry all over again.

Phobos watched her go as he fought his own tears that were pricking the back of his eyes. What in the hell was wrong with him? He wanted her like he had never wanted a woman before, and he was breaking her heart to push her away. He must have been dropped on his head as a baby. No. This was for the best. It was the safest option for her. And it would be easier now before he loses all control and gives her more of a reason to hate him.

Stef barely got 40 feet away before she ran into two men. Literally. She was so distracted in her emotions that she plowed right into the shorter of the two.

But, they weren't just men. Phobos recognized their power. Both were just over 6 feet in height with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He had not seen demons like these in centuries. What were they doing in New Orleans?

Phobos could hear her mumble an apology as she looked up and froze. He could sense the overwhelming fear that radiated from her. Did Stef know them?

The second man looked at her. "Jessica?"

Stef dropped her purse and ran as fast as she could. Phobos quickly flashed her bag to his room for safekeeping while he ran after the two men that were following Stef.

Phobos caught up as the two demons cornered Stef in a church courtyard.

"Well now, look what we have here. Kol has been looking for you everywhere. Why did you run Jess?" The shorter demon pressed as he reached for her. Stef backed up quickly as he managed to get ahold of her necklace and it broke.

Stef was terrified, desperately looking around for anyway out. "You know why, Bard. You can't make me go back. I won't. I would rather slit my wrists and die than marry Kol."

Phobos joined in. "I suggest you listen to the lady and leave or I'll have to kill you. And I am wearing my favorite boots today. I would hate to scuff them up."

"You smell of Olympus." The taller demon scowled. "You can't touch those outside of your pantheon. This is none of your business."

"See that is where you are wrong. She is a part of my pantheon, and she carries my scent all over her. So, she is under my protection." Phobos needed to get Stef out of there fast. It was too public as people in the church could see them out of the window. That meant that he could not kill the demons either. He wasn't even sure a fight wouldn't draw too much attention.

Stef was crumbling in fear as she faced the three of them. What were they all talking about? Pantheons, protection, what the hell? Did Phobos know them?

Phobos extended his hand for her to grab, but she was not sure what to think. She didn't know if she should trust him.

Growling, Phobos barrelled toward her, threw Stef over his shoulder and then took off at a dead run down the street to a more secluded alleyway. Stef started to scream and kick as her fears got the better of her. So, he reached up and smacked her on the ass.

"Quiet down so that I can get us out of here."

Without another good option, Phobos found a back doorway that was enclosed enough that he could flash to his bedroom without the demons following them.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Phobos arrived in his room, he tossed Stef down on to his bed.

"How do you know them?" He demanded.

Stef was in shock. They had been in an alleyway and now they were in a lush bedroom and she was tossed onto a bed. Her fear and anger were mixing.

"How do you know them?" She demanded back. "Are you with The Holt?"

Phobos was confused. "What are you talking about? What holt? Look I know you have an untapped power. Where does it come from? Is that why they are after you?"

"Power? What power? I don't have any power. They were after me because they work for my father. He wants to drag me back to get married." She was so confused and scared. How can everything come crashing down all at once?

Phobos took a deep breath. He knew that her panic would not help. "Alright. We will take this slow. You can stay here while you catch your breath. Then we can talk."

"What? Are you kidnapping me? I don't know where here is? How did we get here?" Her panic was hitting hyper drive.

But, Phobos was losing his patience. "You know, I did just save your life. The least you could do is thank me for it."

A memory flashed through Stef's head of how her father would say something similar to her mother. Not that she needed the manipulation to give the man sex. Her mother was completely brainwashed where her father was concerned.

Stef's eyes widened as her fears completely took over. She looked around the large bed with black silk sheets. Was Phobos like her father? "Do you seriously expect me to grovel and have sex with you because you kidnapped me?"

"Seriously? That is what you think of me?" Phobos stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Deimos and Jenna were in bed when they heard the door to Phobos's room slam shut.

"This can't be good. I will go check on him." Deimos said as he climbed out of bed and conjured pajama bottoms over himself.

Deimos went down stairs in search of Phobos where he found him getting a beer from the fridge. Phobos's anger was high enough that it actually gave Deimos's a run for its money. But, instead of lashing out, Phobos was withdrawn.

Deimos grabbed a beer as well. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. It's all your fault." Phobos walked passed him toward the front door and over to the living room. He debated leaving the house entirely and going to Tartarus. But, he could feel his powers weakening. He could not go back as he was, no one could know he was weakened.

His mother was right. Relationships were too much of a risk. And this was not even a real relationship.

* * *

Stef had finally gathered herself together enough to try the door. She was surprised when the door was not locked after all. Was this a trick? She grabbed a heavy brass bowl from the dresser top and prepared to fight her way out of whatever place Phobos had taken her to. But, when she opened the door, she found herself in Jenna's house with Jenna scowling at her in the hallway.

"Stef? What is going on?" Jenna asked as she wrapped her robe around herself.

Without thinking, Stef dropped the bowl and ran to hug the one person that seemed somewhat normal in all of the events of the evening.

"Oh honey, you are shaking in fear. Come on. We will take care of you." Jenna conjured her cell phone into her robe pocket and pulled it out to call Essie while she soothed Stef. "Essie, things have not gone according to plan. Can Deimos pick you up? Yeah, now. Thanks."

Deimos started to stalk up the stairs toward Stef. His anger was palpable. Stef could not help but notice all of his taught muscles that seemed to flex with his anger and the scars all over his flesh. He was even more intimidating at that moment, like he was hunting her.

Jenna felt Stef tense. "Deimos my love, could you please jump on over to Essie's and pick her up? I am going to call Ash and Thorn. We need to have a family pow-wow."

"Do you understand what she has done to my brother?" He snarled.

"I do. And I am sorry for that. But, this is bigger than bruised egos at this point." Jenna said calmly.

"What could possibly bigger than my brother being weakened?"

Jenna sighed. "The Ice Giants are trying to end the world, and use Stef to do it." That succeeded in getting Deimos's attention. "Once we talk, I am hoping that we can rebuild what was damaged here. But, I need Essie here to help us do that."

Deimos nodded his head. And in a moment of bright light, he was gone. Jenna growled. "Really love? In front of her? That was so not helpful."

Stef just stared at the spot that Deimos had just been standing. Her heart was racing and she was breathing too fast. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she started to back away from Jenna. Without another option, Jenna reached over and tapped Stef on the forehead and the woman fell asleep. Jenna left her on the floor while she made a few calls and set everything up.

Acheron answered his phone on the first ring. "What's up Jenna?"

"Sorry to bother you Ash, but it appears we have a fairly big problem. Do you think you can come over for a debriefing?"

"Sure. I was just helping Tory put the kids to bed. I can pop on over when I am done."

"Thanks."

Next call was to Thorn. He was not as punctual on answering as Ash. "Who is this?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "It's Jenna. We met at Karma's last month."

"The Egyptian demigod?"

"Yeah, that's me. So, question. How up are you on Norse Ice Giants and other mythology?"

There was a pause. "Well, for the most part, we don't mess with them and they don't mess with us. Why?"

"Well, would you like to come over to my house and learn about it all with Ash?" Jenna gave him directions and closed her phone just as Deimos returned with Essie.

* * *

Carr paused as he heard the sounds of sex on the other side of the door. It was never a good idea to interrupt Kol when he was getting his freak on. But, once it sounded like they both climaxed, Carr knocked, hoping that they were really done.

The door flew open to show Kol who had not bothered to cover up. The man was 6'4" and very heavily muscled. His shoulder length dark brown hair fell in loose waves while his golden brown eyes burned with the anger of having been interrupted.

"This had better be really damn important." Kol snarled.

Carr braced himself for what had to be done. "She is in New Orleans. We saw her, but lost her."

Kol growled. "What do you mean you lost her?"

"She was being protected by a Greek god."

Carr went flying backwards and into his brother Bard as Kol attacked them. The two Ice Giants were barely still conscious by the time Kol's anger eased enough to stand up again. "Get yourselves up and take as many others as you need to find her and bring her to me."

Kol returned to the room he had just left. His anger riled him up for another round with Lucy.

"What is it baby?" She asked as she set to work tending to his returning erection.

"Looks like your daughter should be home again soon." He smiled.

Lucy looked up. "Am I planning the wedding again?" She looked so hopeful.

"Oh yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Essie ran over to Stef when she saw her on the ground. "What happened?"

"I just put her to sleep for a bit. Her panic was about have an aneurysm or something. So, I figured we would do better to wake her after everyone arrived. I have Ash and Thorn on their way. But, Essie, I want you to know, we are going to delve into Stef's past. She does not even fully understand it all or its implications. This will be hard for her. And I really don't want to erase her memories if I don't have to."

Essie nodded. "I am here for her."

Jenna grabbed Essie and Stef by the hand and flashed them both to the living room next to Phobos. Deimos joined right after.

"What in the hell Jenna? What did you do to her?" Phobos growled when he saw Stef unconscious.

"She is just asleep so she could calm down. We can wake her up in just a second. I just want everyone here and not flashing around before I do that." She glared at her husband.

No sooner had Jenna said that, than there was a knock at the back door. Deimos went to go let Thorn in. The house was set up with filters. Only specific people could flash directly into the house. All others were directed to the private courtyard in the back and then had to be let in by someone else already permitted inside. As Jenna and Deimos did not really know Thorn well, he was not on the approved list for direct entrance.

As the two men walked into the living room, Ash joined them all.

"So, what is all of this about Ice Giants?" Thorn asked.

Phobos scowled. "There were two of them after Stephanie this evening."

"Man, what happened to you Pho?" Ash questioned Phobos. Phobos stood to leave.

Jenna stood in his way. "I know you are hurt. She jumped to all of the wrong conclusions. But, there were reasons for her assumptions."

Phobos growled at her. But, she stood her ground. "I am sorry. This is my fault. I set you two up. But, honestly, I had no idea about the Ice Giants. And it was their presence that affected Stef so badly. Please Phobos, she is in danger. Help us protect her."

He sat back down and Jenna pulled the foot ottoman in front of Stef to wake her and talk to her. Essie sat at her side while the men were scattered around the room.

As Stef started to wake, Essie tried to talk to her. "It's OK Stef. I have you. You are safe."

"Essie? What in the hell happened?" Then she opened her eyes to see everyone around her and her panic started to climb once again.

Jenna reached out. "Hey there Stef. No one here is going to hurt you. In fact, we all want to help you."

Stef looked around at Deimos whose anger had rolled back down to somewhat normal for him. Jenna was still in her robe. There were two new men. Both of which were tall and stunningly gorgeous. One looked like a goth college student. The other, like some model off of GQ. But, then she saw Phobos. His face was stoic, but his eyes betrayed the deep pain that he felt.

 _Oh God, what did I do?_

Stef remembered her assumptions and fears. Did she really accuse him of kidnapping her and expecting her to give him sex for it?

The man had saved her life, brought her to some place safe where people gathered to protect her and she completely shredded him in one moment. How could she be so cruel?

Stef wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and seek the comfort and protection that he had offered before. Even when he was pushing her away, it was with a hope that she found someone better, safer. Hell, he carried her down the street to hold her and sooth her tears.

If only he could have kept her safe from her own life.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jenna asked.

Stef nodded. "Wait. How did I get here?"

Jenna took a deep breath. "Stef, this is going to be difficult for you to learn about." Jenna took her hand.

"To start with, I need to ask you for your permission to talk about your past. It is very important, but I can't say anything more until you agree to let things be shared."

Stef nodded. She was not sure she wanted to know where all of this was going. She was so overwhelmed already. But, she had to know.

Jenna squeezed her hand. "Thank you for trusting me. This will help us all a lot."

Jenna paused as she considered where to start. "The mythologies that you were taught as a child are real. And so much more. There really is magic and gods that function in and separate from the world you see every day."

Stef shook her head. "You mean like the crazy things that Essie's family practices at? The she pulled away from Essie. Who are you?"

Essie smiled. "I am just Essie. You know my family is gypsy. They're just not quite as cuckoo for cocoa puffs as you thought. That is how I got to know everyone here. Trust me Stef. They are good people."

"So, vampire hunting, voodoo, magic…?"

"Yes, and more. You are a part of that world as well. Though, I don't know exactly how yet. Your locked powers feel Greek." Jenna looked up at Ash and Deimos who both nodded.

"What do you mean that I am a part of it? Or my powers?"

Phobos jumped in. "We can all feel that you have some kind of locked powers. Chances are that one of your parents was a Greek god of some kind."

She scowled at him. "Is that why you…"

"No." He cut her off. Then Phobos stood up to move to the other side of the room. His mind raced at everything that was happening. He wanted to protect her, but her fears ripped him apart in ways that nothing ever had before.

Stef just looked around as she tried to gather her thoughts. "So, my father was a Greek god?"

"That is the current running theory."

Her face twisted as she tried to make sense of it all. "Then why does he run a Nordic nature cult in Minnesota?"

"Excuse me?" Thorn couldn't hold back.

Jenna ignored him. "Kol was not your real father. Ash do you know who was?" She looked up at the Atlantean god and Dark Hunter.

Acheron shrugged. "I can't say."

Acheron was not only the head of the Dark Hunters, he was a god of immense power in his own right. And typically, he could see a person's past, present and future. Though, he dared not tamper with it most of the time. Really bad things could happen when he was not careful. So, Jenna understood that he probably did know but really couldn't say because of some future event that must happen before she learns it. Damn rules.

"Fine then. Let's not focus on who your real father was. Things are headed off the rails pretty fast on that track anyway. For the sake of helping you understand the dangers that you now face and the people trying to protect you. Let's start with introductions."

Jenna extended her hand to Stef for a proper handshake. "My name is Jenna. I am a demigod. My grandmother is the Greek goddess Athena and my grandfather is the Egyptian god Maahes. Though politically, I am aligned with the Egyptians. As a demigod, I have several powers of my own including the ability to absorb and store people's memories through physical touch."

Stef started to pull her hand back. "Damage is already done Stef. The moment you hugged me upstairs, I got all of your memories. It is a good thing too as now I understand how to help pull everyone together and help you understand what is going on around you."

Jenna then pointed to Deimos. "My husband is a full god. He is the Greek god of terror. Phobos is the Greek god of fear. That is why most everyone feels at least some fear around them. Of course, it does not help that their career within the pantheon is to lead the police force for Olympus. And it is a violent and bloody job. The gods are not typically pacifists."

Phobos looked away. He did not want to see Stef as she learned who he really was. He could not bear any more disappointment as she grew to fear and hate him more.

Stef could barely wrap her mind around what she was being said. Phobos would not even look at her now. Is that why he pushed her away? Of course it is, he told her so. She just didn't understand it. He said he had a dangerous life and he wanted her to find someone that she was not scared of. Was everyone scared of him? Is that why he had never been on a date before? Oh God, he looked so lost, hurt and alone. And she was the one who hurt him. She wanted to cry for him.

But, Jenna did not pause long enough for Stef to even try to say anything to Phobos.

Next Jenna indicated the goth college kid. He was nearly 7 feet tall, dressed in black jeans, and a Kinks t-shirt. His hair was jet black and he wore wrap around sunglasses. The kid practically oozed raw sexuality. So, much so that it made Stef look to Phobos, the man that she really wanted to explore that sexuality with. If things just weren't so screwed up.

"Acheron here is another god, from a different pantheon. He also has a significant number of connections with several groups of other preternatural entities around the city. They can help us keep an eye out for your would be abductors, Bard and Carr."

Stef finally found her voice again. "Let me guess, you are Hades?" She said looking at Mr. GQ, who was the shortest man of the bunch. Though, still over 6 feet and no less intimidating. His dark blond hair and green eyes really helped him stand out in a group where everyone else had dark hair.

He grinned. "Hades wishes he was as cool as me. Or should that be the other way around?" He shrugged. "No matter. I am called Thorn. And I have a lot of connections to the demon realms and those that hunt the demons when they wander into this world. And since your buddies sort of fall into the demon category, I am here to offer some assistance."

"Demons?" Stef looked back at Jenna and grabbed onto Essies hand.

Jenna grimaced. "Technically they are Ice Giants. From Norse mythology."

"So my father, or step-father I suppose, he was a demon? I am so confused."

"I will do my best to summarize in a way that catches everyone up at once." Jenna took a breath. "I don't know how your mother ended up at the cult or even if you were born there. But, your memories start in The Holt. In piecing together your various memories with what I know from others, it seems that The Holt in Minnesota is one of several such cult locations around the world in cold wooded locations. Even my father has heard of a Holt group in Alberta. As a cult, they teach a mix of nature worship and Norse mythology. That is because the centers are run by Ice Giants that are directly from the Norse pantheon. Ice Giants not only are classified as demons with their own strengths and powers, but they were commonly worshipped as minor deities themselves due to their intense relationship with the natural world."

Jenna took a breath. "It seems that they have been regrowing their worship base with these cult centers, which makes them stronger. But, there is something else about their plans. Their top leaders and their social structure seem to be building up to something stronger, more devastating."

"How so?" Ash asked in a tone that showed that he really didn't want to know the answer, but hated not knowing more.

"Well, the two in charge go by the names Kol and Ti. Anyone want to guess at who they really are?" Jenna questioned them.

Deimos cursed and Thorn growled. But, it was Ash who replied. "Skoll and Hati are running human cults in the backwoods with Ice Giants? This does not sound like I am going to like where this is headed."

"Bingo on both accounts." Jenna answered. "Not only are they teaching the old mythologies and building the worship base, but they are intentionally recruiting human women that are easily manipulated. The center in Minnesota only has male Ice Giants and human women. Stef was too young to understand the difference, but I can see it in the memories."

"They are breeding with humans?" Thorn asked.

Jenna nodded. "It is all about Ragnarok, the end of the world." Jenna continued. "In the prophecy, there will be two human survivors that will repopulate the earth after it has been destroyed. There is no assurance of any other races except the gods and humans. So, the Ice Giants want to try to ensure that the two surviving humans have Ice Giant DNA as well, in the hopes that they will restart their race also."

"But, how would Skoll and Hati play into this?" Deimos asked.

Ash answered. "Skoll and Hati are mixed blood. Their grandfather is the god Loki. Loki himself is half Ice Giant and half god. However, their grandmother was a Katagaria wolf who birthed their father, Fenrir. Fenrir was proud of his wolf heritage, so he mated with another who was half Ice Giant and half Katagaria wolf."

"Sonofa…" Deimos breathed.

"So, if they can ensure that it was a child from each of the two brothers, they could potentially carry on several bloodlines." Phobos finally joined the discussion. "But, Stef, what was it you said earlier about being forced to marry Kol?"

She nodded her head nervously. "Growing up, I was always told that Kol was my father. But, that I was special and was destined to become his wife and bear him lots of children. That my children would become the keys to Ragnarok. Though, I loved to help with the other babies around the compound, I never wanted to have children with my father. No matter what the others said about it being an honor. I saw how he was with other women. He scares me. And, I didn't want to have any role in starting Ragnarok. But, when I was about to turn 13, my mother started the wedding plans. I tried to beg her not to make me, but she would not listen. She told me that I had no choice. I could either accept it and Kol might be gentle with me or I could fight it and he would hurt me. So, I ran. I snuck out and got a ride from some man that found me on the side of the road."

Tears were filling Stef's eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? The thought of being brutally raped by my own father when I turned 13 was…" Stef shook her head and sniffed back her tears. "When I got to town, I went to the police. But, they called Kol and asked him to come pick me up. So, I ran again. I have been running ever since. I even changed my name several times."

Essie pulled Stef close. Deimos sat where Phobos was originally and took Stef's hand. "We won't let him near you."


	8. Chapter 8

Phobos's eyes were wide as he understood what was running through Stephanie's mind when he threw her on to his bed. Her past had caught up to her and she was terrified that the demons would kidnap her to throw her into the bed of the man she thought was her father. And instead, he flung her over his shoulder to throw her into his bed… walking right into a recreation of her worst fears. What kind of a sorry excuse for a god of fear was he that he could not see that?

"Stephanie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." Phobos said.

"You didn't know." Stef said.

Deimos asked. "But, how did they find you? You could have been any where."

"Justin." Essie answered.

Stef's jaw went slack and her eyes were wide. "He wouldn't have called Kol, would he?"

"I don't know, but the investigators might have."

Stef covered her mouth as everything came around full circle.

Deimos scowled. "Want to clue us in?"

Essie answered for Stef as she was obviously too overwhelmed at the moment. "Stef has had a hard life. When she went on the run from Kol, she had no support system or knowledge of the world outside of the compound. Since the police wanted to return her to Kol, she learned to avoid the social system and police at all costs. That meant living on the streets. Life for a young girl who does not know how to defend herself and has no money is not easy. She was abused, she starved, she stole, she prostituted, and she got hooked on to drugs."

Stef withdrew into herself and wrapped her arms tightly around her as she heard Essie talk about her life. She didn't want anyone to know about her past. Especially Phobos. But, she knew that they were her only hope at this point. Still she could not help cringing at the words. At the reminders.

"It was not until she was 19 that she found her way into a program to help women get cleaned up and off of the streets. They helped her build a new identity, get a job, get her GED and start college. She was even able to get student loans to go to medical school later on. She has worked really hard just to survive."

Essie gave Stef a comforting hug. "Unfortunately, she trusted the wrong man. Justin was another med student. He built up her trust over time and they dated a little. She told him bits and pieces of her past. But, when it looked like he would get cut from the internship program, he threw Stef under the bus to have _her_ cut from the program. He told them about her drug and prostitution history and that she was entered into the school under a false identity and now she is being investigated for the intent to commit medical fraud. That opened up a spot for him to continue into the internship. Once I found out about it all, I managed to get Bill and one of his friends on the case pro-bono. Now it is all tied up in legal hands."

"Damn. That is cold." Deimos said.

Ash sat on the ottoman next to Jenna. "Listen to me." He reached up to cup Stef's face with both of his hands. "No one here will judge you for your past. We have all done things to survive that we would rather not remember. As for your career, I am quite confident in Bill Laurens' ability to vindicate you."

"So, hate to ask the obvious here." Thorn jumped in. "But, how are these guys hoping to ensure that their children are the ones that survive?"

"The impression that I get from Stef's memories is that they are hoping to force Ragnarok to happen on their terms. And in the mythology taught to the women, the cult is the secret guardians of the Hoddmimis Holt where the two survivors hide through the destruction of the world." Jenna was trying to piece it all together as quickly as possible.

"The question at hand is how?"

"Well, the signs that lead up to Ragnarok include three winters marked by great battles across the world, followed by three winters that are so severe that there are no summers in between. Then the wolf will swallow the sun and the moon."

Jenna looked around at the silence. "Seriously? You are not all following?"

Thorn finally played ball. "So these winters. There are lots of winters with wars across the world. How could we figure out which ones they are aiming for?"

"Well, the Ice Giants, once they are at full strength from the worship, could control nature enough to create the three brutal winters without summers. That is something they can do whenever they are ready to force things. As for the first three. I seem to remember some freaky shit happening in December 2011 and 2012 with the whole Time Untime thing going on." Jenna responded.

Ash laughed. "Yeah, I was there for most of that. I would say that it would count. But, that was only two winters."

"The prophecy does not specify all three have to be in a row." Jenna added.

Acheron frowned. "You should work for the oracles. You make a lot more sense, but damn you hurt my head just a much."

Jenna rolled her eyes and continued. "As for the sun and moon thing. Skoll and Hati were supposed to chase the goddesses Sol and Mani who drove the chariots of the sun and the moon until eventually they could catch them and swallow them whole. The problem is that your Greek solar and lunar twins already killed Sol and Mani and took their powers. So, now Skoll and Hati need to kill Apollo and Artemis. This info is a little outdated, so I don't know what their more recent plans are regarding Apollo. But, that is why they need Stef. She would birth a Key of Olympus to at least get to Artemis and the other Greeks they hate."

"Shit!" Deimos exclaimed.

"What is a Key of Olympus?" Stef asked quietly.

"That is supposed to be your children." Jenna smiled weakly. "Technically, a Key of Olympus is a genetic blending of the four Greek races; Greek gods, humans, Apollites who were created by Apollo, and Were-hunters that were created from Apollites through dark magic. Their blood would allow Olympus's enemies entrance to their realm. It is a dangerous proposition. Since Were-hunters are made from Apollites, Skoll and Hati already have half of that combo. Stef, as a Greek demigod, you have the other half."

Ash jumped in. "Were-hunters usually can not choose who they mate with, as a precaution from the gods to prevent such a blending. However, as Fenrir and his sons were born in a different pantheon, the Greek Fates have no control over them."

Stef was seriously overwhelmed. "How did I end up being pulled into all of this?"

Phobos wanted to comfort her. It was so strange for him. The only person he had comforted before was Jenna and she was different. With Stef, he wanted to melt her fears away. Despite how much she hurt him. He didn't want to see her hurting so much.

What is wrong with him? He is the god of Fear, he is supposed to create fear. He revels in the cries of anguish. But, around Stef, he wants to protect her from the fear. Phobos shook his head as he tried to refocus.

"So, lump assessment is that Skoll needs Stef so that he can rape her and use the blood of any child that she conceives to break into Olympus try to kill Apollo and Artemis around the time that another great winter battle happens around the world, and from that, they can force Ragnarok to start. A time that is called the 'Fate of the Gods' as it leads to the deaths of so many gods and ultimately destroys the world in it's entirety." Deimos grumbled. "Gee isn't this fun?"

"And let's not forget that the original prophecy was based on the idea of this all being a cycle of death and rebirth, where the daughter of Sol would take over as the sun in order to keep the world alive for another cycle. But, Sol died before she could have any children. So, if Apollo and Artemis die, that is it. There are no survivors. There is no rebirth."

"So, it looks like our priority is keeping Stef out of Skoll's hands." Ash nodded.

Jenna looked at Deimos. "My dread god, would you mind terribly if Stef moved in here?"

Deimos looked at Phobos. "Are you good?"

"It is the safest option right now." Phobos agreed.

"Oh, I couldn't impose." Stef started to argue.

Jenna looked at her with a warm smile. "Sweety. This house has more protection in it than you can imagine. It really is one of the safest places for you here on earth. And given your current challenges with legal battles and such, I am sure you could use some time away from paying rent."

Stef didn't know what to say. This was all too much. She just nodded her head and agreed.

"Right then, I will let the Hellchasers know to be on the lookout for these Ice Giants. And, I will put out some feelers, see if I can't dig up more info from the Norse side." Thorn said and then headed for the back door to leave.

Jenna called after him. "Thank you Thorn. And if you catch anyone, perhaps I can draw out more current information. Let me know."

"Next time, why don't you call to offer a guy some tea or something. This whole end of the world shit is getting old."

Then he left.

Deimos scowled at him. "That guy is seriously off."

Ash laughed as he stood up. "You have no idea. But, he is right. The end of the world stuff is getting exhausting. I will do what I can to put the word out for your tag team Stef. Stay here and get some rest." She gave him a small smile and then he flashed out of the room.

"At some point, you are going to have to explain all of this disappearing crap to me. But, not tonight. My head hurts too much already."

* * *

Deimos took Essie home while Phobos and Jenna took Stef upstairs to pick out one of the two empty guest rooms. Jenna helped her get settled with a few things and made sure she had a nightgown and a supply of soaps and shampoos in the bathroom for when she was ready for a shower.

Phobos agreed to take Stef back to her apartment in the morning to pack her things and move out.

Jenna walked out of the room first. Phobos started to follow.

But, Stef called after him. "Phobos. Please don't leave."

"Stephanie. I am sorry that what I did reminded you of the horrors that you were trying to escape. I did not know what it triggered for you. But, it does not change the fact that you thought I _could_ do that to you."

"I know. And I am really sorry for that. I won't make excuses. Just, please know that it wasn't really you that I was reacting to."

There was so much that she wanted to say. But, she was so exhausted and her mind just could not keep up with everything. The words just would not come together in her mind. So, he left without her having a chance to really tell him how she felt. She didn't even know how she really felt. She had just learned that he was a god, a real living god, and a killer. Yet, so much of her wanted to seek his comfort. But, he pushed her away first. And his rejection still hurt her.


	9. Chapter 9

As Stef got herself ready for bed, she reached down for her dream catcher pendant.

No!

It was gone. Damn it, the necklace broke when Bard reached for her. How was she going to sleep?

After running away from The Holt, Stef had been plagued with horrible nightmares. It was part of why she turned to drugs on the streets, to escape the pain and fear. It wasn't until Agnes had given her the dreamcatcher that she finally got a good night sleep. It was the only thing that helped her walk away from the drugs and the life on the streets and help her feel sane again. Agnes had been her guardian angel in the shelter program where Stef had cleaned up.

She was a beautiful Native American woman in her 50's who claimed roots to her tribe's shaman. But, she had also struggled with drugs and alcohol as a young woman. So, she worked to help save others that suffered as she did. Stef owed the woman her entire life. Unfortunately, Agnes lost her battle with health problems just a few years ago. It was a loss that Stef still felt.

Stef was scared to sleep without her pendent. She was tempted to go back out to that church courtyard to find it. But, it was far too late at night to go alone. So, she paced in indecision.

Then she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Stephanie, are you alright? I can hear you pacing around." Phobos asked.

She opened the door slowly. But, when she saw his concern, she buried herself in his arms before she could even think twice.

"I know you hate me. I am sorry. I hate that I am so much of a mess. I just don't know what to do." She sobbed.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her room and sat with her on her bed while he tried to sooth her.

"I don't hate you Stephanie. I just hate that you are scared of me."

"But right now, I am scared of everything. Men, school, investigations, demon giant things, gods, the end of the world… even going to sleep."

"Shhh. You have been through a lot tonight. Sleep will help you process it all. You will feel better in the morning."

She shook her head at his words. "You don't understand. I lost my dreamcatcher. Bard broke it when he tried to take me. Without it I have horrible nightmares."

Nightmares? She was shaking in fear. Dreams that make her that scared, there had to be more at play.

Phobos looked down at her. Shit, why didn't he see it sooner. Her natural hair color is black, and with those pale blue eyes. She looks like the Oneroi. Could the skoti have been drawn to her power? Well there was only one way to know for sure.

Phobos ran his fingers through her hair as her head rested on his chest. "If you want, I can stay here with you and join you in your dream. It is one of the powers that I have. I don't use it often in this way. But, I can be there to help protect you."

"You would do that for me?" She looked up at him with so much hope. How could he say no?

He nodded.

"How does this happen?" She asked as she looked around.

He started to get up. "Just let me change into something else and get comfortable." In a moment, his clothing changed from the black pants and shirt he was wearing to grey cotton pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Then he propped a pillow against the headboard and climbed into the bed so that he was sitting up with the pillow at his lower back.

"Is that all?" She looked at him skeptically while she dried her eyes.

He chuckled. "It is all that you will see. You just need to get comfortable and fall asleep. I will follow you."

"You are going to sleep sitting up like that?"

"I will be fine. This is safer than being completely next to you. We already established that I can't fully control myself around you. Being next to you in bed may lead to more than either of us are ready for tonight."

Stef was not sure how he could be comfortable sleeping like that, but she appreciated his respect and consideration. How could she have been so wrong about him?

Stef laid down on the bed, next to where Phobos sat. As she tried to settle she asked. "Does your name really mean frightening?"

He grimaced. "Yeah. I am the personification of fear. It is kind of appropriate I guess."

"For what it is worth. I like your name." Then she rolled over.

Stef tossed and turned as she slowly drifted to sleep. It was difficult for her to sleep next to Phobos when he sent her mind racing and her body yearned for him to touch her. But, she was so overwhelmed and exhausted that she eventually lost the battle.

Phobos smiled as she eventually settled down to sleep, with her head in his lap and her arms wrapped around his legs. His body was aching with hunger for her, especially with her face buried so close to his throbbing cock. The view of it was torture. But, he kept himself from doing anything about it. It was a challenge, but he managed.

He ran his fingers through her hair, letting the soft burgundy curls wrap around his fingers. He pulled some of those curls up to his nose where he could smell the fragrance of apples.

Stef completely stole his breath away. It was so far beyond anything he had ever experienced or knew. She was so vulnerable, and yet immeasurably strong to have survived her life, let alone climb out of it. She had every reason to hate men. Yet, there she was seeking him for comfort.

His very soul craved to let her into his heart. But, the way that she looked at him in his room earlier. The fear. The assumptions. All based on a person that he was not. How could he trust that she would ever be able to accept him without fear for the person that he truly is?

She was the only person who had ever been able to weaken him. The only person to truly hurt him. He couldn't risk being hurt again.

He would protect her. Nothing more. It is all he could allow himself to do. But, deep down, he knew that he would always want more.

 _I should call Madoc or Delphine to watch her. But, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was hurt again because of me._

 _This is too much risk... but, I can't leave her._

"I am such a sick masochistic bastard." He said out loud.

Then Phobos closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into Stef's dream.

* * *

When Phobos finally found her, she was wandering around an old building that was falling apart. There was no electricity. The windows were broken. There were mattresses and needles on the floor. There were people passed out on various mattresses, some even on the floor. There were puddles of vomit.

The place was toxic.

"What is this place?" Phobos asked her as his face screwed up in disgust.

The sadness in her eyes broke his heart. "This is where I lived for a while."

"I am so sorry."

She shook her head. "This is Kol's fault. I had no education, no skills, no money. My choices were to return to him to be raped by my father and end the world, or live here and at least get paid for the sex. I am still not sure which choice was better."

"Are these your nightmares that you fear?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. My past makes me sad. Just wait, the nightmares will start. I guess you will learn the horrible truth of me this way. Then maybe you will hate me after all." She sighed as she gave into the dream.

Stef looked like she was only 15, starving, beaten and bruised. Her natural black hair was long. Her eyes were red and ringed by dark circles. This was what she looked like when she lived in this disgusting hell hole. Hopeless. Lost.

Stef closed her eyes and cringed as the memory of a young man walked up to her to grab her by the breast and proposition her. He never even looked at her face. He was only interested in the pleasure that he would have in his release. To him, she was nothing more than a tool to be used.

But, before Phobos could do anything about it. The dream changed. The boy who propositioned her was gone. Instead, Stef was holding on to another girl as she cried. A well kept man around 30 was yelling at them both. Stef, who was just a little older than the first memory, kept her calm and tried to protect the other girl.

"You know the rules you bitch. No one eats unless they work for it. No one gets high unless they buy it from me. But, they have to work for it." He roared. Then he barrelled over and grabbed Stef by the face hard enough to leave half circle marks on her skin where his nails dug in. Then he threw her to the ground.

Phobos cringed. He thought about changing the dream, but he needed to see where the nightmare started, if she had any control herself. But, it was so hard. He wanted to protect her from her past.

"You don't feed anyone but yourself, Raven. If the new girl can't figure out how to work like the rest of you all, then she will starve. That will help motivate her to learn."

Stef was angry and defiant. "But, she is sick Jackson!"

Jackson smacked her, hard enough to split her lip and leave an instant hand print. "She needs to work if she wants to eat. As for you, you need to learn your place once again. Or would you rather I call the police for you? They can send you back to your father." Stef's face showed panic. "See there, now you are starting to gain a little respect once again. But, you know I can't let this go." Jackson paused and thought about things. "Big John is coming in an hour and wants a girl for a while. I think that you will have to work off your insubordination with him."

Stef's eyes were wide and she started to tremble. Jackson squated down to caress Stef's face as he spoke to her. "You know that I don't like to see you hurt Raven. But, I can't have you thinking that you can break the rules. And he pays really well for how much he hurts the girls. The price is high enough to give you a few days to heal before you work again. Use the time to think about your place here once more. Until then, I will help you a little." He took out a pouch with a syringe and handed it to Stef. "Here, it will help dull your reaction to the pain from whatever Big John will do. But, don't you dare forget to smile and tell him how much you _love_ what he does to you."

Phobos's anger spiked. Stef was charming and witty, beautiful and delicate. She should have been protected, not used or abused. He couldn't wait for her nightmares to start on their own any more. He removed the man from her dream. "How could you let him treat you that way?"

"You did. You ogled me like I was still a whore. Like all of the others. No one has ever been different." She said, almost in a daze as she lost herself in the dream. She walked over to a rancid mattress and curled up into a fetal position on it.

The verbal slap in the face stunned the god. She was right, at least mostly right. He was over ten thousand years old. Yet, he had spent all of those ten thousand plus years looking for a woman who could help him scratch his biological itch. But, because of the rules placed on the Dolophoni about avoiding relationships, he could never allow himself to become attached to anyone. He couldn't look at them as more than a few hours of entertainment and release. He did treat women poorly.

He savored just the view of a woman's curves in absolute appreciation for her beauty. Though it was her mind that first caught his attention with her courage to engage with him and her biting banter, his thoughts were about what he wanted to do to her. He had no real intention beyond that. He had never allowed for anything more than that until he met her.

He had always justified is behavior toward women with the rules that he had to follow. And rather than play with the emotions of a decent woman, he only hooked up with whores. With women who willingly gave themselves without any expectation of something more. Many did not even charge him as they enjoyed things as much as he had. Well, once he found one who was not scared of him. That only happened every few decades or so.

But seeing the shame and the pain in Stef's eyes as she relived the memory, it gnawed at his gut. How many women had he been with that felt like Stef? Who truly had no other choice in order to survive? Who smiled and said they enjoyed it when it was all a mask? Did he even pay attention?

He watched for the fear from them. He didn't want the fear. But, did he ever look for the resignation, the insincerity, the hopelessness? His chest was tight as guilt washed over him.

He had allowed himself to assume that they all chose to become whores because they enjoyed sex and found a way to earn a living with it. But she was showing him the horrors of such a life. Certainly, very few women would choose this life.

But, he never saw Stef as a whore. And she was the first woman to make him want more. Since he met her, he has been an emotional roller coaster of wanting the kind of relationship that his brother has. And every crevice of his heart and body want it to be with Stephanie. But, she has no way to know that. He is fighting it himself, so he sure as hell wasn't telling her. And if he couldn't commit to it, he dared not tell her. Not after how much he hurt her when he kissed her and then pushed her away. So, she had no way to understand that he felt so much more about her than he did for any other woman.

She only had his behaviors, the way he interacted with her to judge him on. And those were ingrained from all of his experiences before. From experiences with whores. Damn it. He walked right into treating her the same way. No wonder why she was so defensive the day they first met. He liked her spark and defiance. But, now, knowing the buttons that he actually pushed. How could he prove to her that he never saw her that way? That despite all of the reasons that he should be in another room and letting someone else protect her, he had become possessive and protective of her. That he really did want so much more. He wanted her trust, her friendship, her wit, her fire, her... love.

"I am so sorry Stephanie." He was such a dick.

Stef was so lost in her memory that she did not respond to him.

He didn't know how she had survived any of it or how she got out of that life. She was far stronger and braver than he had realized. It was no wonder she crumbled as everything collapsed around her earlier that day.

The jackass that started the investigation didn't just threaten her medical career, it left her on the brink of financial ruin and drudged up her horrific past. She had to have feared anything that could force her back into that life, or back into the hands of Skoll. And Phobos stumbled into every trigger. And worse, he kissed her and then broke her heart. He was just another man to hurt her.

How could she not hate him by now?

Without thinking, he pulled her, protectively, into his arms and changed the dream to a small cottage by the sea.

Stef held on to Phobos as he pulled her out of her past, afraid to let go and start drowning in her hopelessness once again. She hated that hopelessness. She didn't know how to fight it. But, the feel of Phobos as he held her, the warmth of his body, it grounded her. With his help, she found herself once again and returned to her 29 year old version.

She looked up at his face, his strong features and penetrating blue eyes. Why did he sooth her so? How could he comfort her after seeing so much of her past? But, he didn't look at her as a whore. He looked at her as a woman. As a woman that he wanted to take care of. And, oh, did she want to let him do that.

"Where are we?" Stef asked.

Phobos softly smiled. "This is just a place that I created."

Stef looked around, unsure of what to say to him. It was small and sparse. But, it was sweet and romantic. It warmed her heart that he thought of this place for her. She stood up to look around quietly. He stood to watch her.

"Why did you do this for me?"

Phobos frowned. "I told you that I would join your dream to protect you. I couldn't leave you in the dream you were in."

Stef took a deep breath. Then cupped his face. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, aren't you a tasty little morsel?" A raspy voice called out as a Phobetor Skoti came around the corner.

Darkness fell around them and the trees creaked and hissed as wind whipped up. The woods grew and spread around the cottage to morph the scene into something like The Holt compound. The Skotus was trying to scare her. And it was working.

Stef started to back away as she saw the creature appear in her dream.

The Skotus looked like a huge cobra with glowing yellow eyes and black scales.

Phobos put an arm around Stef and leaned his head down. "Has this happened in your dreams before? Creatures like this?"

Stef nodded. "Every time I dream since leaving The Holt. Unless I have my dreamcatcher. That was why I was on the drugs so much. It made the dreams too jumbled to remember anything."

Phobos, couldn't believe it. Granted, she had the protection of the magic around The Holt until she was nearly 13, and then has had the dreamcatcher for nearly ten years, that still left, what six years or so inbetween where she was being hunted by Skoti every night? Shit. How did no one ever know about her before now? The Skoti couldn't have kept the secret that well. For that matter, how did she survive without going mad? Did the drugs really help?

Phobos kissed the top of her head, comfortingly, then moved to put himself between Stef and the Skotus. "This isn't your next meal Corwin."

Stef was not sure what to think. Phobos called this one by name. Seriously, do they all know each other?

"Phobos, you are not Oneroi to be so protective of the human. Let me feed on her fear. As a god of fear, I would assume that you can sense that she has so much." Corwin hissed.

Phobos stood his ground. "Now, I realize that you are new to the full range of your emotions. But, surely, you have learned a sense of self preservation at this point. The girl is protected." Then Phobos materialized a sword and a harness of weapons around him.

"Would you really risk killing me over a human?" Corwin questioned.

Phobos shrugged. "She is not fully human though, is she?"

Corwin smirked. "But, that is what makes her so tasty."

"And that is what takes her off the menu."

Stef was amazed, the creature showed obvious signs of fear toward Phobos. He really was bad ass.

Yet, despite the creatures fears, the snake divided into three and struck for the attack.

Phobos sprung into action. He threw up a shield around Stef and then engaged the three Skotus copies. He was fast and fluid as he engaged three attackers at one time. The first that made full contact managed to bite him on the arm but Phobos cut its' head clean off during the attack. The second tried to strike, only to miss Phobos. However, that gave him the clearance to drive the sword straight into its' skull. The third was the only one remaining.

The snake then changed into a man with long black hair and pale blue eyes like Stef's. He wore all black scaled armor and lunged toward Phobos in fury. Phobos parried and twisted. Within seconds, he had disarmed Corwin and had him pinned to the ground.

"I gave you a chance to leave peacefully. Now, you will have to take time to heal."

Then Phobos ran his sword through Corwin's stomach. Stef gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Go now, before I change my mind and kill you after all. But, remember, the girl is off the menu. For good."

Corwin nodded and then flashed out of the dream.

Phobos turned to see Stef's look of shock. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It had to be done. Protecting her was more important than her approval of him. No matter what his emotions wanted, he was only there to protect her. He had to hold on to that.

Phobos dropped the shield around Stef and kept a comfortable distance.

Stef didn't know what to think. This was Phobos. The warrior. The killer. The man who would not even flinch as he stabbed a disarmed man on the floor below him. OK, it was a man that was previously a snake that split into three snakes and tried to attack her. But, still.

She took a deep breath and walked up to Phobos and laced her fingers through his.

Phobos was stunned. "What are you doing?"

"You said you would be here to protect me and that is what you did. It will take me some time to process all of this. But, for now. I trust you."

Phobos scowled. "OK. If you are going to trust me, then I want to test a few things."

"Like what?". Stef asked hesitantly.

"I want to see if you can control your dreams."

Stef was puzzled. "I don't know. As a child, I never had dreams. Then when I was living on the streets, I only had nightmares. When Agnes gave me the dreamcatcher, the dreams stopped again. I don't really have experience with dreams."

Phobos looked at Stef. "Why don't you try to change the dream?"

"To what?"

"To anything that you want, some place you enjoy."

Stef thought about it. She did not have a place that she really enjoyed. But, she did have a nice time for a few minutes at dinner earlier that night.

So, she concentrated on the Acme Oyster House. The restaurant appeared around them. They were seated at the same table.

Phobos laughed. "This was a memory you enjoyed?"

She shrugged. "It was not the worst date that I have ever been on."

It was strange how the two of them had been at that restaurant just hours before, yet it felt like years ago. So much had happened since she saw him sitting at the table alone.

"Perhaps we could make this a do over?" Stef asked Phobos.

Phobos sighed. "Is that what you really want? I still sense the fear from you. You just saw the kind of man that I can be. And that was one of the least bloody or violent interactions."

Stef reached across the table and took his hand into hers. "I don't know you well enough to promise anything. Not yet. But, I want to try. I want to get to know you as you really are."

Her words sounded wonderful. But, Phobos was still not sure he could trust her.

But, before they could discuss it further, they were both woken by the sounds of Deimos pounding on Stef's door.

* * *

"Come in!" Phobos shouted. "No need to break the door down."

Deimos scowled as he saw Phobos in bed with Stef. Phobos gestured to his sleeping position to prove he was not up to anything kinky. "Corwin was in her dreams last night."

Stef groaned as she rolled over and buried her head under a pillow.

Deimos scoffed. "He never did learn when to back off."

"Yeah, well he has a pretty bad stomach ache today. That should keep him down for a day or two."

Deimos eyed Stef. "So what are you thinking?"

"I think that we need to talk to Delphine and Zeth. Her first try at changing the scene was really strong. Not as strong as Jenna, but skill none the less. And with her naturally black hair and pale blue eyes…"

"You are thinking that her father was a skotus?"

Phobos shrugged. "Seems the best place to start at this point."

Deimos nodded. "Alright, why don't you talk to Delphine and Zeth. If she is Oneroi, you should take her with you. They can sense each other like we can with other Dolophoni. I was coming to let you both know that Thorn called. One half of the Tweedledum and Tweedle Dumber couple strolled himself into Sanctuary last night. Fang was not able to pin him up in a cage, but the moron left a message. I was going to head over and take a look."

"Sounds like a plan." Phobos agreed.

Deimos paused. "Good to see your strength restored." Then Deimos left.

Phobos had not noticed that he had regained his strength until his brother said so. How did she affect him so drastically?

 _Please don't hurt me again Stephanie._

Stef groaned again from under her pillow. Phobos couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as she fought waking up. She fought going to sleep so much that one would think that she would be ready to be awake.

He reached over and pulled the pillow off of her face. Her hair was a crazy mess all over the place. Her eyes were still swollen and red from the tears the night before. Her lips were slightly flushed from the sleep. Even like this, she was still the most intoxicating woman that Phobos had ever seen.

"What is wrong with you people?" Stef whined. "You turn my world upside down and now won't let me rest?"

"Are you ready to sleep without me in your dreams?" Phobos asked.

Stef yelped as she jumped to grab on to him. He chuckled. How could she be so damn cute while she was scared? OK, not when she was scared of him. But, this… this was fucking cute.

"We should go visit some friends of mine to see if they can help with the dream issues."

She scowled at him. "Does that mean that you won't protect me in my dreams any more?"

Phobos gently brushed Stef's hair out of her face. "We have talked about this before."

"And I don't believe you. If you really did not want to be near me, you would not be comforting me so much."

She was right. Zeus help him, he could not just walk away.

He started to climb out of the bed when Stef noticed the blood running down his arm from where Corwin bit him.

"What the hell?"

Phobos pulled his arm away from her. "It's nothing. I will heal quickly."

"Phobos, you are hurt because of me." The concern in her eyes touched him deeply.

"I will be fine. This probably won't even scar."

Stef did not stop there. She started to scour his arms and noticed so many scars around his hands and arms, hidden by the tattoos. Then she remembered the scars that Deimos had everywhere. So she reached and pulled his shirt up.

Phobos quickly pulled it back down. But, it was too late. Stef had seen the damage.

"Who did this to you?" She asked. Her eyes were wide.

He sighed. "Many people over a long time. It is the nature of war and battle. We have all told you that I am a violent man. Violence tends to lead to injuries. I will be OK. I always heal."

"No. Your back is not from war." She shook her head. "Who did that to you?" She pushed.

Phobos smiled at her concern and indignation. Her emotions bounced around everywhere, but he was starting to find it all charming. "Most of it was from Deimos."

"What? Your own brother beat on you?" Stef started to climb out of bed to find Deimos and go off on him.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "And he carries the scars that I gave him. Ours was not a world like yours. Our father is Ares, the god of war. We were trained from childhood to be warriors. Our upbringing was closer to the way that the Spartan's raised their boys. It was harsh and brutal. Every day, at the end of our training, Deimos and I had to fight to show what we learned. And which ever one of us lost was to be whipped by the winner. We had no choice. We had to learn how to take the punishments without tears. But, we also had to learn to dish out the punishments without hesitation. That is a part of what makes us so good at our job."

Stef held on to him. Her head spinning at the brutality of their past. And she thought Kol was a shitty father?

Phobos may be behind the times on how to show respect toward women, but he was not cruel. Not toward her. He was protective. And given the childhood he just described, it was amazing that he was not completely insane. She really screwed up when she hurt him. Somehow, she needed to find away to make it up to him, to earn his trust again.

"Get dressed and we will go after you eat something. It is better that you get training from the people who really do this stuff." Phobos had to dig deep to every ounce of his will power to force himself to leave her side while she got ready to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie's head was spinning as Phobos flashed her to someplace called the Vanishing Isle. It was a beautiful floating island across from Mount Olympus. She had never imagined such a place existed.

As they walked, gods and goddesses looked up in confusion to see Stef there. But, once Phobos looked their way, they dropped their eyes. Only a few really could care less. Phobos really was a man to be feared. Even in the realm of the gods. And she was starting to learn the reasons why.

Now that they were not in New Orleans at the end of July, his regular black pants and shirt were topped by a long black leather jacket and an extra FU vibe.

She noticed that so many of the gods and goddesses had similar coloring to her's. Most of the people they passed had black hair and pale blue eyes. No wonder, Phobos assumed she was related to them.

Phobos lead her through the pathways and hallways to a door where he knocked. A few moments later, a beautiful blond woman with light blue eyes opened the door. Inside, Stef could see a very heavily muscled man with white blond hair and a deep scar down his face, passed out asleep with a young child sleeping across his chest. The woman looked back and smiled, then stepped out to talk to them.

"I am sorry to bother you Delphine." Phobos started. "I was hoping you could help us with something."

"No problem. Kristof did not sleep well last night. Jericho just got him to sleep. What can I help you with Pho?"

Stef could not keep her mouth shut. "So, men around here don't help with childcare huh?"

Both Delphine and Stef glared at him waiting for an answer.

"Hey now. What is this, gang up on Phobos day? Let's put things into honest perspective here. I am over ten thousand years old. Ancients were never big on gender equality and shit. And my mother is the goddess of unceasing anger. Not exactly the maternal type. That was what the servants were for. I have not been around a real baby in centuries. Now all of a sudden, Oneroi have emotions again, Zarek is married with kids, Cratus is a sleep with a boy on his shoulder and you want to take a few years of extreme changes and hold them against the thousands of years of life that beat other thoughts in my head?"

"Honestly, I couldn't follow any of that." Stef finally confessed. "Except for the part about you being ten thousand years old. Ew, talk about creepy old man factor."

Phobos growled. "Really? That is what you get from that? That I am old?"

"Oh, yeah. Mr. tall, dark and ancient." She looked him up and down.

That shocked Phobos. "Wait, I went from being Mr. tall, dark and intimidating; to being Mr. tall, dark and ancient? What the hell?"

Stef smiled and patted Phobos on the cheek. "Nice to know you can still keep up with that geriatric mind of yours."

Delphine bust out laughing. "Oh wow. I really like having my emotions. This is just too much fun. Sweety, my name is Delphine, and I think that we are going to be great friends." Delphine extended her hand to Stef.

"Stephanie, but everyone calls me Stef." Stef paused. "Except for this clown who still calls me Stephanie for some reason." She shook her head.

Phobos shrugged with a slight pull on the right side of his lips. The gesture almost looked boyish and sweet.

"You know, I should tell you about the time when I asked Phobos how to seduce a man…" Delphine continued.

"Hey now, I am still here!" Phobos pouted.

Delphine stopped and looked at him. "And your point is?"

"Are you seriously going to do this to me Delphine?"

"Yes, I have known you for too long to be scared by your tricks." The goddess stared him down. Then she turned back to Stef with a wink. Stef smiled brightly at her new found friend.

"So, back to why you are here." Delphine relented. "I am assuming it is because of your Oneroi blood?"

"Oneroi blood?" Stef questioned. She heard Phobos say it before, but he never explained.

"The Oneroi are the dream gods of the Greek pantheon. We monitor people's dreams to help keep the peace, among other things."

Stef looked at Phobos. "Was Corwin an Oneroi?"

"Yes and no. He is of the same category, his father is Phobetor. As such, he mostly delves into nightmares. However, like many Oneroi, he went Skoti a long time ago."

Delphine looked at Phobos. "Why was Corwin in her dreams?"

He gave her a droll stare. "Can't you guess?"

Delphine pressed her lips. "Zeth!" She called out.

A few moments later, a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes popped into the hallway.

"Phobos! I have a bone to pick with you. Why in the hell did you stab Corwin?" Zeth demanded.

"Perhaps because Corwin was breaking the rules." Delphine defended.

"What are you talking about?"

Phobos finally got a chance to speak. "Stephanie, meet Zeth, leader of the Skoti who are the dream gods that kind of go off the rails and feed off of people's emotions in their dreams. Thus, Corwin's boss. Zeth, meet Stephanie, apparently the new Oneroi demigod that Corwin was trying to feed off of despite my warnings to move along."

Zeth glared at them both.

"Be glad that I only stabbed him Zeth. He will heal. I was well within my right to kill him and you know it. But, we have lost too many gods in recent years for me to do so lightly."

Zeth finally nodded. "So you are protecting us even in dreams now? This is a new move."

Phobos rolled his eyes. "Just her. Can we go some place private to talk?"

The two men and two women found themselves in the private council chambers of the Oneroi leadership. Since Zeth and Delphine made of two thirds of that leadership, it was as safe a place as any.

"Stephanie is not just an untapped Oneroi demigod. She is seriously under trained and highly vulnerable. She has lived a very difficult human life with lots of fodder for the Phobetor Skoki to pull from. However, during much of that life, she was magically blocked from having any dreams at all. She recently lost that protection and is a feeding beacon to any Skoti in the area. That and her untapped powers, she could be a feast."

Phobos looked at Stef before he continued. "And, just as a point of interest, she had gone six years without that protection at one point. Apparently, Skoti were there every night. So, someone had kept a tight lid on their meal plans. Otherwise, she should have been reported as Oneroi before now."

Zeth grimaced. "I can't speak for the past transgressions. However, I will make sure everyone knows that she is off limits. But, why is this so hush hush?"

"Do you all remember our last misadventure with the Key of Olympus?" Phobos asked.

Zeth snarled. "Don't remind me."

"Yeah, well buckle up buttercup. We just learned that apparently there are at least two Were-hunters in the world that are not bound by the Fates choice in mates. And one has his sights set on Stef as being his unwilling baby making factory to pop out more keys."

Delphine sucked in her breath. "You poor girl."

Zeth was letting out so many curses, even Phobos looked a little taken aback.

Phobos crossed his arms. "Stephanie needs to be trained and protected at all costs. We don't know if there are other demigods that the two wolves are after, but we can't let them get her."

Stef was starting to feel like a science experiment where just the wrong pressure was likely to make the whole thing explode.

"How many people know about this?" Delphine asked.

"So far, just us, Deimos, Jenna, Acheron and Thorn. And a human woman named Essie, but she is part of Ash's circle. She can be trusted. So, basically, the same group that got locked up with us or helped us out last time, just a few additions. We can't risk the information getting out again."

"Agreed." Delphine replied.

"Well honey, it looks like I will be the one training you." Zeth extended his hand to Stef.

Phobos growled. "I was hoping for Delphine's help on this one."

Zeth's face showed an exaggeration of shock and offense. "What you don't trust me with your woman Phobos?"

Stef dropped her eyes as she tried to hide just how much it affected her to be called Phobos's woman. It wasn't what Phobos had called her, but he didn't deny it either. So she was trying not to get too worked up, but she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. What was she? A little girl with a schoolyard crush? Ugh!

"You are an Erotico Skoti Zeth."

"Question here. What is an Erotico Skoti?" Stef asked, as she tried to refocus her mind.

Delphine answered as the men postured. "As Phobos mentioned, sometimes Oneroi lose control and start to feed off of emotions. The reason is that until very recently, Zeus had banned all of the Oneroi from feeling our own emotions. It is a long story about prophecies and cover ups. But, the point is that the dream gods found that they could feel the emotions of the dreamer while in the dream."

Zeth jumped in. "It becomes an addiction. Because shortly after the dream, we would feel ourselves lose those emotions again. So, we would become so fixated on wanting to feel something, anything that it was all we would do. Phobotor Skoti feed off of fear during nightmares. Erotico Skoti feed off of sex dreams. Well, mostly having sex with the dreamer." He grinned wickedly.

Delphine rolled her eyes. "There was a purpose to allowing them to stay. They help the dreamer release some of the excess emotions, help them find peace. However, the danger is that in the addiction, sometimes the Skoti would return to the same humans dreams over and over again and cause that human harm. But, things are slowly changing now that we can feel our own emotions once again."

"OK then, so the sex freak wants to train me in my dreams?" Stef was very unsure of where things were headed.

Zeth's jaw went slack. "Now I am truly offended. I am more than just a sex freak, thank you very much."

Delphine added. "I hate to admit it, but he is one of our best fighters. And, as leader of the Skoti, he could definitely make sure that the others leave her alone."

Stef shook her head. "I am not having sex with anyone in my dreams. Ever. This is all too crazy for words."

"In all seriousness Stef. I am not asking for sex. We have our emotions back and I have a lot more control. But, some people don't seem to want to believe that an addict can ever be trusted."

Stef sighed. "I was addicted to drugs for 5 years. I used them to help me silence the nightmares and the pain of my life. Once I found another way to silence the dreams and found hope of a better life, I stopped using. But it was hard. Really hard. Especially because then I had to deal with the guilt and shame of everything that I had done when I was using. And using made it easier to forget that pain. So, I do understand." She took a breath and extended her hand toward the god. "I will work with you. But just be forewarned that I am currently living with Jenna. So, Phobos is an easy call away if you try anything."

"It's a deal." He shook her hand. "Why didn't you ask Jenna to help train her? That woman has serious strength."

"Oh, that is a great idea. Let's convince everyone to bring in a new dream goddess that was trained by the Egyptian demigod that Zeus is so pissed off at." Phobos arched an eyebrow.

Zeth groaned. "Ok fine. I get that was a stupid idea. Still, later on, we should really talk to Jenna and see if she could give us all a few pointers on some of her tricks. Cause the way she ripped the hearts out of an entire army of demons simultaneously… damn!"

Stef's eyes widened. He was joking right? Jenna couldn't really do that, could she? Who in the hell was she moving in with?

Stef took a breath, focus on what needs to be done now. "I have another question. I know that my mother was human. And if you are all correct, then I guess my father was Oneroi or Skoti. Is there any way to know who he was?"

Delphine frowned. "Unfortunately, the chances are that your father would have been a Skotus since Oneroi had no emotions to even have a sex drive. And it was forbidden for any Oneroi to have children, even Skoti. So, it would not have been something that would have been documented or publically spoken about. Then few years ago, we were at war with an outside foe. Many of the dream gods of every category were killed. So we would have no way to ask around and be sure we got the right answer."

"Tell me about your mother and I can see if I can ask around, it won't hurt to at least try." Zeth offered.

Stef looked at Phobos. He nodded. "Well, let's see. I am 29 years old. I have no idea where I was born or conceived as my mother lied about my father and birth. She had soft brown hair and green eyes. Her name is Lucy."

Zeth's face dropped and he froze in place.

Stef was feeling very uneasy as she waited for him to move or say something. Then slowly his hands moved up to cover his mouth and most of his face.

"No fucking way!" Phobos growled. "How in the hell Zeth?"

Zeth shook his head. "Lucy from Chicago?" His voice was muffled behind his hands.

Stef nodded her head. Her breathing was ragged. This couldn't be happening.

"Please, let me see your memory of her. I,- I have to be sure." Zeth reached out to Stef and she backed up. "Please." This time she stayed and let him touch her.

He let out a long slow breath and tears began to gather in his eyes. "I am. Oh shit. How? What in the…" Zeth could not find the words to say. But, he pulled Stef into a hug so tight.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks as she fought her own. She could not even speak. She did not know what to say.

Phobos walked up. "Stephanie are you OK?"

"I don't know." She was trembling.

"I am so sorry." Zeth breathed. "I didn't know."

That succeeded in flaring up Stef's anger and breaking her out of the shock. "No. You didn't know because you are just like all of the other men in my life. Have sex with a woman and leave them. No respect or concern. Sure as hell no responsibility." Her tears finally started to fall.

She buried herself into Phobos's arms as she cried.

Zeth sat down in a chair, completely deflated by her angry rejection. "I swear, I never meant to leave her. I broke every rule possible to be with Lucy. I was still Oneroi when I met her."

He took a deep breath. "I went into her dreams to apprehend a Phobetor Skotus who had been feeding from her for weeks. She was so appreciative of my help in making the nightmare stop that she threw herself at me. I was weak and I gave in. I was immediately addicted to how she made me feel. So, I returned every night for a week. Finally, I went to her in the mortal world. I knew that it was wrong, but without emotions of my own, I could rationalize the reason not to go. She was worth any punishment."

Delphine placed a comforting hand on Zeth's shoulder. "But, M'Ordant tracked me down and locked me up to be beaten for my disobedience. By the time I was released and healed enough to go to her, I could not find her again. She not only left where she was living, but I could not find her in the dream world either. I thought that she was dead. The pain of losing her was the strongest emotion that I had ever felt in my life. Even after the curse was lifted, I have felt nothing else as strong. My addiction was fueled by a quest to forget my loss of her."

Stef looked up at Phobos who gestured with his chin that she should go to Zeth.

Gathering her strength and drying her tears, she walked back over to the Skotus. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me you are not like my step-father. You don't want to have sex with your own daughter."

Zeth was so startled he nearly fell out of his chair. Stef gave a half laugh.

"You weren't serious were you?" He asked.

"Yes, but I said it just to shock you out of your grief." She shrugged.

Zeth stood up. "What in the hell happened to you?" He asked as he hugged her again.

Stef took a deep breath. "If you are still willing to train me, then I think we will have plenty of time to get to know one another."

He nodded. "I would be honored."

"Well, it looks like I will be catching Madoc up on all of the news." Delphine said in sarcastic excitement. "It was definitely nice to meet you Stef, and I do hope we get some time to really become good friends."

"I would like that too Delphine. It was very nice to meet you as well."

Then Delphine left with a look of horror on her face. She was not looking forward to breaking this news to the third member of the Oneroi leadership.

Zeth gathered himself together. "I will keep an eye on you as much as I can from the Hall of Mirrors. Not in a creepy way. But, I just want to know you are safe. And I will see you tonight when you go to sleep. OK?"

"Thank you." Stef gave him another hug. She still could not believe that yesterday she thought Kol was her father and now she was meeting her real father. One that did not want to impregnate her and end the world.

Zeth walked up to Phobos, his hands shoved into his pockets. "So, uh, you and Stef?"

This had to be the most awkward moment of Phobos's extremely long life. He did not know what to say to Zeth and Stef together.

 _You know the daughter that I just introduced you to has rocked my world in a non-sexual way, though I definitely want to rock her world sexually, but am pushing her away because I am a violent assassin and really she deserves better even though what I really want is to be selfish and run away with her, if she just wouldn't be scared of me._

Yeah, that would go over real well with both of them.

Phobos rubbed the back of his neck. "The truth is we just met. My only priority right now is in protecting her."

Zeth grabbed Phobos and hugged him. "Thank you for introducing us and protecting her. I am not sure how to handle all of this yet. But, whatever does happen between you two, just treat her well. You are a good man Phobos."


	12. Chapter 12

Phobos flashed Stef from the Vanishing Isle to her apartment where he helped her pack her things. They did not really talk much except for the job at hand.

"Seriously, this magical packing makes moving so much easier. This would have taken me forever, just to pack my medical books alone." Stef smiled at Phobos.

As Phobos used his powers to send the last of the boxes to Stef's room in Deimos and Jenna's house, Stef's stomach started to protest.

"Can we stop and get some lunch before we go back?" She asked.

Phobos's jaw tightened. "We still need to keep you out of reach of the two demons. I can use my powers to get you lunch." He reached for Stef so he could flash her back to the house. But she backed up out of his reach.

"I have spent my whole life running. I don't want to live in fear any more. I know that I keep overreacting with you and Zeth out of that fear. It's wrong. I am wrong. And I really am sorry for it. But, I don't know how I can try to deal with those fears if I am hiding away like a hermit."

Phobos didn't know what to say. He wanted to lock in her room, or better yet, lock her in his room on the Vanishing Isle. But until her powers are unlocked, they can't even petition for her to be allowed to stay there. He sure as hell was not going to seriously try to kidnap her after the way things went down last night. And she was right about her fears.

With deep breath, Phobos asked, "Have you ever been to Sanctuary?"

Stef's face lit up. "No, but I have always wanted to go."

The demons could still find her at Sanctuary. But at least there, he would have some backup if needed. And the lunch crowd was not so packed.

Phobos called Deimos to tell him of the plans.

"Jenna was just about to head over with her latest batch of bread. So, we will meet you there."

Stef's eyes were sparkling. "Thank you."

"There are a few things you should know before we go."

That sobered her up a bit.

"Last night, we mentioned the term Were-hunters. They are a race that can change form between human and animal."

"Oh my God. Seriously?" Stef gasped. "Werewolves are real?"

"Among other kinds of Were animals. It all started with a king who wanted to prevent his sons from dying young due to a curse. He used black magic to alter his son's half Apollite genes and combine it with animal genes. With all of his experimentation he succeeded in creating a range of Were animals. Each have two options. One where they are human who can change to be animal when they choose. The other is animal that can change to be human. They don't all get along and they have very ingrained traditions."

"Alright." Stef was trying to follow. "Why do I need to know this before lunch?"

Phobos smiled. "Because Sanctuary is owned and run by a family of bears. Aimee, the only daughter of the family with her eleven brothers, and her husband, Fang, took it over after Aimee's parents died. Fang is a wolf. The bar has the name Sanctuary because it is a refuge for almost all of the preternatural community. So there are many kinds of animals that visit or even live there for various lengths of time. Since Jenna lived there when she first moved to New Orleans, they all know us and are comfortable talking and changing openly in front of us, usually only in the house. In the bar, however, there are a lot of human staff and of course the customers who don't have a clue."

Stef ran things through her mind. "So, be prepared for animals to walk around in front of me and possibly change into people as well as strange conversations and rules I don't know. But, don't get caught up asking questions in the bar. Aye, aye Captain!". Then she gave a quick and sloppy salute.

Phobos laughed. "You got it."

* * *

After flashing Stef to a quiet alley behind Sanctuary, Phobos double checked that there was no sign of the Ice Giants around before he walked her up to the door.

"Kyle, what are you doing at the door?" Phobos extended his hand toward the bouncer.

The blond and very well muscled man shook his hand. "Dev needs a break sometime."

Stef's eyes widened a bit. She had heard that Sanctuary hired a lot of really good looking guys, but damn. Were all of the gods and Were-hunters so easy on the eyes?

Phobos glared at her.

"What?" She looked at him innocently.

"And you want to give me a hard time about ogling your ass? Absolute hypocrisy. At least my eyes stayed on you." Then he stormed off into the bar.

Stef was stunned. "What the...?" She looked at Kyle. "Do I need to do something before I can go in?"

"No, but I suggest you hurry." He laughed.

The bar inside was much bigger than she had expected it to be. There were two floors, a stage, a dance floor, the main bar, and tables. Stef started to panic looking around for Phobos. Then she found him sitting at a table in the back corner. His arms were crossed and his face was dark.

How? How can she hurt him again?

Determined to prove that he meant something to her. Stef marched straight up to him, straddled his lap and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Phobos could not think. The sweet feminine taste of her mouth scattered all of his anger. Her lips, her tongue, the feel of her soft mound pressed against his cock made him instantly hard with a ferociousness he had never felt before. Her hands ran into his short brown hair and gripped him with enough force to spur his passion on even higher. He reached around and cupped her ass in her tight jeans and pulled her closer to him as she moaned. Oh gods.

"Dude really? What is it with you and your brother that you have to go all public sex tape in our bar?" A male voice chastised them.

Stef tugged at Phobos's lower lip with her teeth while she pulled away. Phobos whimpered as she climbed off of his lap. He let his head fall back against the wall as he tried to regain his thoughts.

"I am sorry." Stef said to the man. "It was my fault. I made the poor boy a little jealous and had to prove that to him that he had nothing to be jealous of."

That succeeded in sparking a roar of laughter from the man that broke up their passionate moment. "Well it is about time that someone got Phobos off kilter. The name is Fang." He reached out to shake Stef's hand.

"Stef. Nice to meet you. So, I hear that you are the man in charge here?"

He chuckled. "More like my wife is the man in charge. I just help with the heavy lifting."

"And that's the way I like it." A beautiful woman joined in and kissed Fang on the cheek. Stef assumed this was Aimee, the bear that Fang is married to. "So what brings you two into Sanctuary?"

Phobos finally found his voice again. "Stef wanted lunch. But, we have her on protection detail, so not many places to choose from."

Fang cocked his head. "So you are the one that the Ice Giants are after?"

Stef nodded.

"Well I'll be damned!" Another good looking blond man joined in on the growing party.

Phobos's jaw ticked furiously as he glared at the new arrival. "Please tell me that you had nothing to do with this Eros."

Stef's eyes didn't just widen, they became saucers. "Like Cupid, Eros?"

The woman that joined him wrapped her arm around his waist. They looked like Hollywood castings for Sons of Anarchy in their biker leathers. "The one and only. You must be Stephanie. Psyche." The goddess moved to sit next to Stef.

Stef looked at Phobos. He nodded.

"I promise you Pho, I had nothing to do with either of you." Eros said. "I joked about setting you up with someone, but Psyche wouldn't let me."

The goddess chimed in. "No, you two are in my playing pool. My bunny's arrows won't work on you." She smiled widely. "I have to hand it to you and your brother. You sure did beat the odds. One right after the other. Congratulations." Then Psyche stood up and sauntered up the stairs with Eros grinning behind her as he watched her ass.

Phobos's face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"What in the hell just happened?" Deimos asked the question as he walked up, only a split second before Stef asked the same question.

Fang shrugged. "Eros and Psyche saw the two love birds here making out and decided to drop in with the mother of all, 'surprise, you are soulmates' bomb."

"Wait, what?" Stef finally got words out. "Is that what she said? Soulmates? As in 'you complete me', I will never be truly happy with anyone else, it's you and me babe for the rest of our lives kind of soulmates?"

Jenna sat down next to her with a smile on her face. "Take a deep breath Stef. Just breath." Jenna reached up and smacked Deimos on the stomach. "Help your brother."

Phobos could barely hear anyone talking. He was so fixated on Stef and her reaction. She was as stunned by it as much as he was. They had only met two times before last night, and those were brief. And since then, they had not even gone a whole 24 hours. Yet, everything about how he felt around her, for her, it made sense. There was no denying that he craved her like she was the very air that he breathed. Since the moment he met her, he had not even thought about or looked at another woman. The sound of her voice made him hope for an eternity of waking up to the sound of it. But, he still couldn't trust her not to bolt out the door and reject him, to hurt him again.

Stef tried to listen to Jenna and breath, but her mind was racing. In the last 24 hours, her entire world had been turned upside down. She was so overwhelmed. But, through it all, Phobos had been there. He protected her. He grounded her. He was the only thing that she wanted. She had not even worried over her career or education. She just wanted to learn how to face her past and fix her mistakes so that she could join his world. She had never trusted anyone more. Despite her mistakes. She truly did trust him. She showed him sides of her life she never could have shown anyone else. But, she was not sure she was ready for a commitment of epic proportions.

She looked at Phobos. He was a wall of stoicism. He was prepared for her to reject him and that broke her heart. She never wanted to hurt him again. But, despite all of the time with him, she couldn't forget that he had pushed her away before. What if he was just there to protect her and nothing more? What if he rejected her again?

 _Damn it girl, pay attention. Phobos pushed you away to protect you from this world, but you got dragged in anyway. What hurt him most was that you were scared of him. He has given you no reason to fear him. He has protected you every step of the way. So, suck it up! Show him that you are not scared and running away from him!_

So, Stef reached over and took his hand. "One day at a time?"

Phobos nearly shattered as she took his hand into hers. He could not even speak. He simply nodded his head yes. And that made her smile. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

"But, you deserved better than me." He said breathlessly.

To his surprise, that sparked her anger. "No one gets to decide who does or does not deserve me, except for me. Do you hear me buster?" She poked him in the chest. "For now, I want to see where this thing goes. And trust, me, that says a lot. I have never met anyone that I wanted to give that chance to. So, don't screw it up by trying to make my choices for me. And don't even think about walking away simply because you are the one that is scared. Got it? If you are not interested, then go. I am not going to beg for any man. But, I would think that a god of fear is not a coward over a girls emotions."

Damn, he wanted to kiss her again. She was amazing. He was lost in watching the fire and independence in her eyes.

But, the moment came crashing down as two more men came running out toward them. "I smell bread!"

"Jenna, you are a goddess! This bread with honey is absolutely divine!" Jenna smiled as she handed over the basket and they disappeared into the kitchen.

Making use of the distraction and without speaking, Phobos slid his chair closer to Stef. Then, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. She placed her head on his shoulder and settled in, he felt her anger melt away as she accepted him. A smile finally started to tug at the right side of his lips as he inhaled her apple scent and kissed the top of her head.

Stef melted into him. The feel of him around her, his warmth, his strength, the way his muscles flexed… he made her feel so safe and protected. When he held her, she forgot her problems and calmed down. It was almost magical just how deeply he affected her without even saying a word.

Aimee quickly took everyone's orders and left the two couples to their privacy. Fang stayed only to chat with Deimos a bit before he also left.

Stef watched as the various staff and family members interacted with each other and wandered over to say hi to Jenna and everyone else at the table. But, she was content to not really talk much, just absorb the warmth and strength of Phobos as he held her.

She reluctantly pulled away once the food arrived. But, she and Phobos continued to sit with their chairs pushed together. And he continued to reach over to touch her as much as possible. Caress her back, her thigh, hold her hand. He was so sweet.

"So, Jenna. You said you are related to the family here?" Stef asked as she finally focused on someone other than Phobos. Jenna looked badass, even pregnant, as she wore a red, short sleeved knit dress, with black leather gloves. The gloves were her protection from unwanted contact with strangers.

Jenna chuckled. "Not exactly. My…" She glanced around to see if anyone was close enough to hear, then continued. "My great grandmother lives here. She is married to one of the brothers. And when I was new to my powers, I was also being hunted by demons, like you. Deimos here was imprisoned for the first 10 months of our marriage. So, this was before we had the house purchased or anything. And, I needed someone to help me learn how to use my powers. Since Samia has similar powers and Sanctuary is well protected, this was the logical place to stay. Everyone welcomed me as part of the extended family. And I love them all the same way."

Stef smiled at Jenna's love for those around her. She seemed so confident and strong. Stef was not sure she would ever be like that.

"You are an incredible woman Jenna." Stef said.

Jenna reached over. "So are you."

Stef shook her head. "You seem so fearless and controlled. And yet, so warm and loving to everyone. I am an emotional basket case."

Jenna laughed. "Looks can be deceiving. Before my powers, I was very isolated and withdrawn, never felt like I fit in anywhere. Much like you until you met Essie. It's because I carry so much inside of me that I need to control, so much that makes me different from the world and I don't know how to function without that control. Honestly, I am absolute chaos inside most of the time. Separate from the memories, I see auras and feel the emotions and core of a person as I look at them. I tend to absorb strong emotions from people around me. I also see and feel sounds as they radiate. It is all so very overwhelming. And that was before I unlocked my powers."

Jenna smiled at Deimos as he took her hand and kissed it. Then she continued. "After I unlocked my powers, I carry lifetimes of memories and emotions from dozens of people, many of whom have lived for thousands of years and witnessed if not experienced plenty of tragedy. But, I have built up walls and filters and try to only express the calm or happier emotions. It takes a lot of focus and energy to maintain the military control that I am used to. It is why I am such a control freak and am making so much bread while I can't train in full contact. It helps me to focus and find my calm."

There was a pause as she reached out for Stef's hand and gave a squeeze. "But, as I keep absorbing more and more, I can't always get that control down. So, I have had to learn to be more open with at least some of the emotions. It is new for me. I try to only let the love and warmth show most of the time. The love comes from knowing everyone's memories and what makes them tick. It is hard not to love someone when you know they are amazingly wonderful people on the inside, they just hide behind walls because of their own personal pains. Of course, the pregnancy does not help me maintain control at all." Her face screwed up into a look of frustration.

"Why is the control so important?" Stef asked.

Jenna tilted her head as she tried to think of a way to explain. "When I lose control, I have too many competing sources of information and emotions. It is sensory overload. And the only way that it gets expressed is unbridled, lashing out rage. I don't want to unleash that on anyone that I love. Even more so since I have powers now."

Deimos jumped in. "You don't want to see her when she loses control. She even scares me."

Jenna leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek. "You have only seen memories of my meltdowns as a child. You haven't seen me when I have completely lost it. That was just the tip of the iceberg my love."

"That is what scares me."

Stef arched a brow. "Hearts ripped out of an army of demons?"

Deimos laughed. "Oh no. That is when she did have control. The fuckers deserved it."

If that is Jenna when she does have control, shit! What could she be like without control?

Jenna elbowed her husband. "Don't worry. I am not a danger to anyone except those who try to hurt my friends and family. You are part of our family now. We will all protect you."

"I am not sure that I deserve that kind of loyalty or acceptance." Stef sighed.

"Stef, don't sell yourself short. Anyone that can tame my brother-in-law has the strength and tenderness of an epic love story. You are a survivor. And once you get your feet under you, you will see just how much strength you really have."

Phobos squeezed Stef's hand. He let Jenna talk to Stef. She was always so good at saying just the right thing. As much as he wanted to jump down Stef's throat for feeling so unworthy, he did not trust himself to not screw it up. Stef was more than worthy. He was the idiot who was unworthy of her. She deserved so much more. Regardless of her little tirade at him.

She smiled at the others for their faith in her. "Can I ask how the two of you met?"

Deimos eyebrows shot up. "Well, I thought that I was being sent into a man's dreams to test his fears and fighting skill. Boy was I in for a surprise. Not only was Jenna a woman, but she is one of the best damn fighters I have ever seen and her control over her fears and dreams make even the Oneroi gasp." He laughed.

"Then why were you arrested?" Stef puzzled.

Phobos sighed. "Long story short is that there were a lot of politics at play. And up until that point, none of the Dolophoni were permitted any kind of emotional relationship. Since we are the enforcers of Olympian justice, any failure to adhere to the rules is punished more harshly than others. So, to save Deimos from being tortured for his interference in the politics by trying to protect Jenna; and to force our mother and Zeus to lift the rules about relationships, Jenna threatened them all with war."

Stef was stunned. "Did you just tell me that for ten thousand years, you were forbidden from having any relationships with women?"

Phobos nodded. Leave it to Stef to grab onto that one piece of information from it all.

"Well that explains a hell of a lot! Would have been nice to know that before I jumped all over you about how you were talking about women."

"Hey now. Let's remember that it was _you_ that was drooling over Kyle just a little bit ago."

Stef broke out in laughter and cupped his face to look him in the eyes. "Baby, I was not drooling over anyone. I was just noticing that everyone you know is gorgeous. I don't feel like I belong in this group. But, Kyle did not stir even the slightest actual reaction from me. Unlike you, who have had my head all tied up in crazy knots since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Really?" Did she really just call him baby? Why did that make his heart stop beating and jump for joy at the same time? Oh but he loved to hear it. And she had been going crazy for him like he was for her?

She nodded. "Really. You just made it so damn hard to admit to it when you kept pushing all of the wrong buttons."

Phobos grinned wickedly. "I would rather push all of the right buttons."

Deimos sucked in his breath. "OK then. I think Jenna and I need to leave. I am apologizing now to you Phobos for any awkwardness you have experienced watching us over the past few months." Deimos stood up to leave.

"Sit down." Phobos laughed. "We are not doing anything here. Now finish your lunch."

Stef sat back into her chair as she blushed. "And I am not sure we will any time real soon. Sorry baby. I have a lot to deal with right now. And knowing Zeth might be watching, that just kills it." She shuddered.

"What in the hell? Why is Zeth watching you?" Deimos asked as he slowly started to return to his chair.

Phobos had completely forgotten to catch everyone up. "Oh here is a doozy for you. Stef is definitely Oneroi. And Zeth is the proud papa."

Deimos was so shocked as he was starting to sit again that he fell out of his chair. Literally, on the floor, out of his chair. "No fucking way."

Jenna shook her head at her husband as he still sat on the floor. "Darling, should I move your plate onto the chair so that you can finish your meal?"

He glared at her. While he got up.

"I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek.

Stef laughed. She wondered what it would be like to get to that level of comfort with Phobos. Deimos and Jenna seemed so balanced and connected. Where as she and Phobos kept running straight into signposts.

"OK then." Phobos shifted gears. "What did you learn this morning?"

Deimos growled. "You don't want to know."

Phobos gave him a droll stare. "Spill it."

Deimos's jaw ticked. "Bozo wasn't one of the bobbsy twins. They brought in reinforcements. We don't know how many of the Nordic freaks are here now."

Stef's breath caught in her chest.

Phobos pulled her close. "I won't let them touch you."


	13. Chapter 13

They finished the lunch in a rather dour mood. Stef didn't know what to do. She could not live the rest of her life in Jenna's house. With or without Phobos there, she just could not be a recluse. Phobos tried to sooth her with his tender touches and hugs. But still, she just wanted it all to be over.

After lunch, they walked into the back house area. Jenna wanted to introduce Stef to her great grandmother, Samia. As they walked through the kitchen, they were greeted by another bouncer who let them through. Obviously, this one was related to Kyle. They looked so much alike. The house looked almost like a museum with its antique designs and furniture.

As they walked in, a panther went walking across the hall. A real, gorgeous, mountain of a cat. Wow. Jenna greeted him warmly and he rubbed his head on her hip before he kept padding his way down the hall. Then a cluster of bear cubs went scurrying around a corner as a woman chased after them.

"Come back you little rascals. You can't be out here and you know it."

Stef smiled. Thank God Phobos explained all this before lunch.

Phobos watched Stef's reactions. She looked around in wonder, like a little girl. She practically bounced in joy. She was starting to settle into this new world around her and it gave him hope that she would eventually trust him without fear.

They were met on the stairs by a tall man with sharp features. "Jenna, what a lovely surprise."

"Hi Carson. Samia asked me to stop by." Jenna hugged the man. "Carson, please let me introduce you to Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Carson. He is the house doctor here. So, if you ever have a medical problem that you can't go to the hospital for or deal with yourself, he is your best back up. He knows a fair deal about most preternatural species that you would feel safe trying to save."

"I am honored by the compliment." He tilted his head to Jenna. "It is lovely pleasure to meet you. So, I caught an indication to medical training?"

Stef smiled. "Well, if it was not for stupid politics, I would say that I am a Medically Certified Midwife and starting my internships for medical school. But, things are put on hold."

"I see. Well, I will keep you in mind the next time we need help with litters, if you are up to it. We don't really care about politics around here." Carson smiled at Stef.

"I would be happy to help if you need it."

As Carson walked away, Phobos pulled up behind her to speak in her ear. "See, things are looking up already." The vibrations of his voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine. She leaned back into him and he chuckled and nipped at her earlobe quickly before pushing her up the stairs in front of him.

Eventually, they found themselves at a door where Jenna knocked.

The door flew open as a stunning blond woman ran out to hug Jenna. "Seriously Samia? What's the excitement about?"

Samia bounced up and down as she waved a pregnancy test around.

Jenna's mouth dropped. "Oh my God! I am so happy for you! No wonder you sent me the text asking me to come over." The women giggled and hugged.

"Does Dev know yet?" Deimos asked.

Samia smacked him on the arm. "Of course I told him first you dufous. He is down stairs telling his brothers."

"Congratulations Samia." Phobos shook her gloved hand. As Jenna and Samia have similar powers, she also tries to limit contact. Jenna puts up a shield when she hugs Samia to keep from sharing too much with her great grandmother.

Then she noticed Stef. "Oh, this must be your woman that Aimee was just telling me about a few minutes ago." She quickly shook Stef's hand and congratulated Phobos.

Dev came up the stairs to see the crowd. When more congratulations went around. The smile on the man's face was epic.

And when Samia found out that Stef was a midwife, she insisted that Stef be hers.

"Carson is very experienced and all. But seriously, I don't want him down in my business."

Stef laughed. "I can understand that. But, I am not currently certified."

"Let me ask you this. Is your non-certification because of something you did wrong?"

"No. It is because I changed my name to hide from my past."

Samia smiled. "Then we are good. I am a five thousand year old immortal Amazon queen. I don't give a shit what some human council says about who I hire as my midwife. We didn't have a medical board back then. I don't need one now."

Phobos smiled with pride. He loved to see Stef so happy.

However, the happiness was short lived as Kyle flashed into the hall. "Get them out of here. The Ice Giants are back."

Phobos grabbed Stef and flashed her back to her room. Then opened the door to look for Deimos and Jenna. They were in their own room.

* * *

Stef could hear Deimos call down the hall to Phobos. "Stay with her brother. I will go back." Then he was gone.

Stef could barely breath. How could she live her life if she could not even go to Sanctuary?

Phobos pulled her in close and ran his hands over her back soothingly. "I am here Stephanie. I will protect you." Then he kissed the top of her head. Thank God for Phobos. He made her feel better. Like she was safe. And for a god of fear, he soothed her fears when he was there. Is that one of his powers? Not just give, but take away fear?

Stef's phone started ringing. "Oh God. I forgot to take my phone with me! Shit, Essie has been calling all day." She answered the phone and sat on the bed while Phobos looked back down the hall to see if Deimos was back. "I am so sorry Essie. We have just been so busy and I forgot my phone. Yes, I am fine. I promise. No, Phobos took me to the Vanishing Isle this morning and we learned about my Greek god side of the family. Then we went over to my apartment and packed everything up and moved me over to Jenna's house. Followed by lunch and introductions around Sanctuary. And Samia wants to hire me to be her midwife. All and all, it has been a complete mindfreak kind of day."

Phobos smiled as he watched her talk to her friend. He should have remembered to have her call Essie. It would have been the right thing to do. But, once he was with Stef, honestly he forgot about almost everyone else in the world. How did Deimos balance his life with Jenna here and work back on the Vanishing Isle?

Stef rolled over onto her stomach with her legs up in the air behind her while she talked. It gave Phobos a wonderful view of her backside.

He listened as Stef told Essie about Zeth and having Oneroi blood. Then Stef looked back at him staring at her body again. This time she winked at him. Then she started to tell Essie about what Psyche had told them. Of course she left out the parts about their kissing so publically.

"Essie. We are going to take things one day at a time. Right Phobos?" Stef looked at him.

He nodded. "At whatever pace you are comfortable with."

"See? My whole life has been turned upside down and I have been dumped into some seriously deep waters. I don't want to rush this as well. So, please stop mothering me."

Essie talked for a while.

"Thank you Essie. I love you too." Then Stef closed her phone.

Phobos continued to stare at Stef for a moment. "Do you really feel like you don't belong with my friends and family?"

Stef looked at him puzzled.

He continued. "Earlier, you said that everyone I know is gorgeous and you don't feel like you belong."

Stef looked down. She knew that she was at least slightly attractive. She sold her body long enough to know men looked and lusted. But, she never saw herself as beautiful. When she looked in the mirror, she still saw the thin, sickly drug addict that was passed around. It was a big reason why she dyed her hair, to try to change the image she saw.

But, to her surprise, Phobos stepped up to her and lifted her chin so she could see his eyes. His thumb softly caressed the apples of her cheeks. His look was intense and sincere.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. Don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise." He dropped his head down to capture her lips for the softest and sweetest kiss Stef had ever known. Then he stepped back before things moved any faster. "Why don't we head down stairs?"


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the night was quiet. Deimos returned pissed off. Supposedly, they caught a couple of the Ice Giants who somehow killed themselves immediately, so they could not get any information from them. That sucked.

And after the earlier rush to get her out of Sanctuary, Phobos was not about to let Stef out of the house again. Not for a while at least, if ever.

So, the four of them curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Stef was not surprised to learn that the twins leaned toward horror movies, though they were rather new to cinema so they were seeing most of it for the first time.

"Well then what do you do up on the Vanishing Isle?" Stef asked.

Phobos looked down at her as she was cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest. "We mostly work, train, clean our weapons, go to meetings, play chess." He shrugged slightly to not disturb her. "Remember that movies are a rather new thing in the grand scheme of our lives. We have lived without Hollywood for a very long time."

Stef nuzzled into his chest. She understood, sort of. Growing up in The Holt, they did not have TV's or music either. She only knew about the police and cars and such because every once in awhile, the police would drive out to check on things around the compound. And she learned some stuff from the women as they talked about life outside. None of it prepared her for the reality of living in the outside world. Everything was new and scary. Though she was sure that Phobos was not scared of anything.

Except Stephanie. She could still feel his walls up. He was softening. He would cuddle, smile, protect her, even tease a bit. But, he was holding back. Like he still wanted to walk on eggshells because he is scared that he will offend her or she will run away. He left everything in her hands about how far and how fast they would move.

She knew that she hurt him really bad the night before when she accused him of kidnapping her and thinking that he expected sex for it. She had learned so much more of him since then. Phobos was many things. And though she was still not entirely sure that she was alright with his job or violent tendencies, she had learned that those behaviors were only directed at those who deserved them.

Toward innocent people, he was witty, intimidating, and rather confusing. Yet, never a real danger. And toward Stef, he was warm and protective, soft and caring, and absolutely infuriating at times. It would take time and effort on her part to help fix her mistake. But, he is worth the time and effort.

After the movie, Phobos walked Stef to her room and left her to get ready for bed. She needed to get to sleep and start her training with Zeth. He returned to his room. He was washing his face when he heard a knock on the door.

He smiled when he opened it to see Stef in her pajamas. She had a look of concern on her face. "Are you still scared to go to sleep?"

She nodded and looked down in shame. "I know, I am a grown woman. This is ridiculous. But, now that I know those things are real and they could really hurt me…" She took a shaky breath. "What if Zeth isn't there?"

Phobos lifted her chin with the back of his knuckle. "You don't have to be emberaced about your fears around me. You have every right to them. Come on, I will sleep next to you again and join your dream until Zeth is there."

Stef stayed standing there for a second. "Do you really want to sleep sitting up again?"

The right side of Phobos's lips pulled up into a partial smile. "Stephanie, I have never actually slept next to a woman before. You are the first. You are beautiful and sexy. And my body reacts to you in ways that it never has toward anyone else. Yet, it is the woman that you are that I care for. And with the kind of past that you have. I don't want you to feel propositioned or forced into anything. But, I don't trust myself to keep my hands off of you let alone not try for anything else."

He was rubbing his thumb over her jaw line as he talked and Stef completely melted at his touch and his words. He had to be the most amazingly understanding man in the world. And it was that moment that made Stef realize that she was falling in love with Phobos. No matter how much she wanted to take things slow, her heart was not listening.

She nodded and took his hand to lead him back to her room where they settled in like the night before and Stef fell asleep.

Stef entered the dream in the same run down building that Phobos had joined her in before. Phobos was right behind her.

Phobos grimaced. "Why don't you try to change this?"

Stef focused on the memory of Sanctuary. The scene changed.

"This is better. Though, I am noticing a theme to your changes." Phobos chuckled.

"Would you rather I take us to Baby's R Us?" Stef winked.

Phobos scoffed. "Dear Hades no! That place made my head explode. How can there be so many things for those mess machines? We never had that stuff before. I doubt half of it is really needed."

Stef grinned at his rant about a simple store.

He stopped and looked at her. "But, I am grateful to the store."

That caught her attention. "Really? Why is that?"

Phobos smiled widely. "Do I really need to spell it out?"

Stef stepped into his arms. "Yup."

Phobos kissed the top of her head. "Because it is where I met you."

"Even if you hated me the first time we met?"

"I _never_ hated you Stephanie. I really enjoyed your biting wit. I have always liked to push people's buttons and let them push mine. It can lead to some really hot angry sex." Stef laughed. Then he sobered. "The only time that you went too far with me was in thinking that I was like Skoll."

She looked up at him. "I really am sorry about that."

"I know. Just give me some time to rebuild the trust that you won't hurt me again." He started to run his fingers through her burgundy curls. "The pain that I felt at that moment was so intense that it literally weakened my powers. And that is a very dangerous thing for any god, especially one in my position. As a god, I am fed by the things that are in my base nature. As a personification of fear and child of anger and war, I am fed by those things. I am fed by other people's fears, anger, violence and conflict."

He sighed. "All of my life, I was told that the only weakness that a god has is the absence of the things that feed them. But, with you, you were terrified. We just left a conflict. And I was beyond angry at your assumptions. So, I should have been stronger. Instead, I was weakened. And I don't understand why. That is what scares me the most."

Stef reached up to cup his face. "Your reaction wasn't normal anger or fear. Forget what other people felt. It sounds like you felt one of the strongest emotions ever. Grief." Grief was one topic that Stef understands.

Stef took a step back. "Grief includes anger and fear and sometimes even violence. But, they are superficial expressions at that point, not true emotions unless it tips to rage. Grief is the overwhelming feeling of loss and betrayal that takes precedence over all others. It makes your chest tight and you feel trapped and alone, so you barricade yourself from the rest of the world to try to not be hurt anymore. Even if it means lashing out in anger to push people away."

Tears started to roll down her eyes as she understood just how deeply she had hurt him. "Perhaps when you closed yourself off last night, you cut off the power?"

"You have experienced this?" Phobos asked.

She nodded. "I have lost many friends over the years. And, as much as I was the person that chose to leave The Holt, I still grieved for never seeing my parents again. The worst was when I had a miscarriage at 18."

That shocked him. "You were pregnant?"

She looked down. "It is common for girls like me at the time. But, Jackson was angry and sent me to Big John again. I lost the baby. I hadn't even had time to tell him that I was pregnant. That was when I decided to try to find a way out of that life. It took a few months, but I finally did it. I just couldn't go through that again."

Phobos kissed the tears from her eyes. His heart ached for her pain, for her past. None of it was right or fair. How could Skoll have been so cruel to Stef that Jackson was the lesser of her two evils? Phobos couldn't let Skoll near her.

"I really hate to interupt, but it is hard to waffle in and out of a dream and not feel like I am just eavesdropping." Zeth popped in.

Phobos growled and Stef wiped her eyes.

"I really did try to give you two privacy for a bit. I just never seemed to catch the right time."

"Just how much did you listen in on?" Phobos demanded.

Zeth held his hands up in surrender. "Just enough to know it was personal and private. Nothing more. Though earlier, to be honest, I did catch what Psyche said. Congratulations. I think."

Stef grimaced. This was just a bit awkward.

Phobos pulled Stef in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "I will leave the two of you to your training." Stef nodded and then Phobos was gone.

Stef spun on Zeth. "Is there any way that I can let you know when I am going to sleep instead of you watching me? I mean, seriously, you are my father. And what if Phobos and I are having sex or something? I don't want you watching. That is beyond creepy."

He screwed up his face at the thought of watching his daughter have sex. Damn, he can't unthink that. And he really didn't want to think of his daughter doing that with his friend. Zeth shuddered. "Yeah, we need to work something else out. I agree."


	15. Chapter 15

Phobos woke up the next morning to the sounds of Stef softly snoring as she once again slept with her head in his lap. Her presence warmed him to his very core.

He watched her sleep as he ran his fingers through her curls. He really liked the burgundy color that she chose for her hair. His mind wandered to their conversation in the dream during the night.

What she said made a lot of sense. It was not love that weakened him. He was falling in love with her more every minute that they were together. Yet, he felt stronger around her. But, the grief that he felt when he thought that she truly hated him enough to assume he could or would do those things. That had nearly destroyed him.

Now he understood why Deimos was so weakened five thousand years ago when some Amazon bitch betrayed him. And he understood why his mother and her sisters set the rule against the Dolophoni from having emotional relationships. How many people find one person that never leaves them?

The thought of ever losing Stef made him tremble. How does Deimos handle all of the intense emotions and fears that come with such love? He had gone through so much more grief with Jenna in the beginning. When Deimos and Jenna met, he was in her dreams, but she was being held captive as a prisoner of war. She was at the mercy of some truly vile men who raped and beat her so badly that she was on the verge of death from it. The only thing that saved her was her grandfather's blood. That is why she is now politically aligned with the Egyptian pantheon.

Deimos tried to save her, but Artemis had him trapped. The only way they could see each other was in their dreams. But, when Jenna had tried at one point to escape her hell, she failed and knew that she was dieing. Deimos knew that she was dieing. And he had no way to find her, to save her, or know if he would ever see her again. Phobos now understood just how much that must have shredded his brother apart.

Even Zeth, he had said that the grief of losing Lucy destroyed him and fueled his addiction.

Was he strong enough to face such a trauma himself? Could he take such a risk?

But, as he looked down at Stef, he knew that he no longer had a choice. Even if he was the one to try to leave her now, he would grieve for the loss of her. Despite the very short time frame, she had wormed her way into his soul. He could no longer live without her and not feel like he was missing half of himself. And even if she does decide to leave him, just having these moments with her will make the pain all worth it.

But, first, he needs to kill Skoll. That bastard hurt her in ways that could never be paid back in full. He pushed her down a life of horrors. And now, he wants to drag her back again. Phobos could not let him.

Stef started to stir. She hugged on to her pillow and nuzzled her face into the warmth of it.

"Careful love, unlike a normal pillow, I react to that kind of stuff."

Stef's eyes flew open wide as she realized that she had once again used Phobos's lap to sleep on and her head was pressed against his swollen anatomy. She jumped up and quickly started to apologize.

Phobos chuckled. "It's OK Stephanie." He leaned down to kiss her forehead before he got out of the bed to put a little distance between them while he tried to calm himself from her groggy caresses.

She stretched out across the bed and he enjoyed the view for a moment.

"How was your training?" He asked.

She relaxed and looked at him through her messy hair. "Good. Zeth is teaching me how to realize that I am dreaming on my own so that I can start to take control. It is kind of weird getting to know my father." She frowned a bit. "And to be honest, I would rather have you there to train me. Zeth said that you are strong in dreams."

Phobos smiled. "I am strong, yes. But, my skills are to hunt and stir fear. You need more of the broad basics and rules of the Oneroi. Besides, if I remain in your dreams, I am not sure how much training would actually get done."

"Fine." She pouted. Then she looked at Phobos with a smirk. "Do you always wear the same pajamas Phobos?"

Puzzled, he looked down. "What's wrong with these?"

Stef looked up with a wicked gleam in her eye as she raked him over to look at him in his grey cotton pajama pants and tight white shirt that showed of his arm tattoos very nicely. "Nothing. You look absolutely delicious in them. I was just curious, since it is the only time that I have seen you wear something other than black."

Phobos tilted his head and a wicked grin spread on his lips. "Honestly, I only wear these around you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Don't tell me you normally wear ratty pajamas that are stained and full of holes."

Phobos leaned down to kiss her lips lightly and then walked toward the door. "No. Normally, I sleep naked." Then he left her room and returned to his to take a cold shower.

Stef's face lit up in a mix of desire, shock, and disappointment that he left. Damn him for dropping that bomb and leaving. He is such a tease! But, as much as she wanted to follow him and explore that topic, she knew that she really didn't want to cross that line with him. Not yet.

So, instead, she got herself ready for the day. The weather had been so hot and humid that Stef decided to follow Jenna's current fashion trend and wear a summer dress. So much lighter and breathable. So, she dug out a blue dress from her boxes and dressed.

* * *

She could hear that Phobos was still in the shower, so she wandered down stairs. Stef ran into Jenna who was finishing up some breakfast and starting to pull out the ingredients to make more bread.

"Do you do this every day?" Stef asked.

Jenna smiled. "Not every day. I have had school and renovations and stuff going on for so long that I did not have very much time for a while. But, since my summer classes have wrapped up lectures and I finished all of my papers, I only have two exams left on Monday and Thursday this week. The house is done. That gives me a bit more free time. And, I am not used to it. So, I am filling it up with bread."

"Sounds fair to me. And you really do make some delicious bread."

"Thank you."

Stef sat down at the breakfast bar to chat with Jenna as she started. Jenna turned on the radio and music played around them.

"So, how did you handle entering into this world of gods and demons?" Stef asked while she made herself some breakfast.

Jenna laughed. "Well, I don't know. Deimos had been in my dreams for about a week and a half before I was free and awake enough to even know if he really was a living god. But, even in my dreams, I had demons after me. So, I thought that my mind was just fucking with me. Still, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him. Then, I absorbed his memories and he absorbed all of mine when he helped me unlock my powers. That helped us understand each other."

"How did he unlock your powers?"

Jenna grinned and looked down as she measured out her flour. "To unlock your powers, you have to let down all of your barriers and walls and open yourself to it. It is difficult to do consciously. It is possible, but difficult. Sometimes it happens when a person is close to death. In many cases, like for me, it happens during an intense and overwhelming orgasm. That moment when you completely let go and let your body releases everything."

Stef cleared her throat. "Yeah, OK. Sorry I got personal on you."

"It's OK. I don't mind being open and honest with people when they ask about me. I figure that I know all of their secrets, so, it is only fair. Besides, in this case, it is something that you have to experience at some point. So, I would rather prepare you."

"Thank you. I think. Can I ask something else that is personal?"

Jenna smiled as she started to mix her ingredients together. "We are family now, of course you can ask."

"How did you come to terms with Deimos being a, a- violent man?"

"I think the word you are looking for is assassin, enforcer, or killer, take your pick."

Stef scowled. "Yeah, those words."

Jenna paused and looked Stef straight in the eye. "It was easier for me. I was a Marine. I served in a combat unit. I took people into custody that I knew would be interrogated. I killed people that attacked my unit. How could I hold his job against him when I had a job that was similar?"

Stef thought about it. But, she had never been a soldier. She never killed anyone. Her passions were about helping to bring life into the world, not take it out.

"Stef, you will have to find your peace with it yourself. No one can tell you how to think or feel. But, please, don't lead Phobos on if you are not able to cope with all of him."

Stef understood what Jenna was saying. "I know. I really hurt him the other night. I didn't mean to. And I don't want to hurt him ever again. Everything is just happening so fast and from so many different directions. I don't know what to do. Honestly, he is the only thing keeping me from completely falling apart and I already love him for that. But, I don't want to move forward until I know what I want beyond this crisis."

Jenna walked around the counter to gently hug Stef. "Then you are doing the right thing. I hope that you both find your peace together."

"Could you help me understand him more?" Stef asked.

Jenna grinned. "What are you wanting to know?"

"Just how scary he could be." Stef glanced down.

"Stef. You have to understand that Phobos is different around you and I. Just like Deimos is. I know that my husband scares you and trust me, he scares most people more than he does you. But, really, there are very few differences between the two brothers when we are not around. You only see and feel the differences because _you_ feel different for Phobos. You see his playfulness, his awkwardness, his protectiveness. Those are things that he does not show around many people, and _never_ as openly as he does with you, his brother, or me."

Stef sighed. "I know that it should not matter how he is with others. It should only matter, how he is with me. But, I just don't want to be surprised later and learn that I can't handle it. I need to know now."

"Alright, maybe this will help." Jenna took Stef's hand. "I can show you someone else's memory of a battle they had a while ago. It will give you some perspective of him as a warrior, of dangers in their lives." Then Jenna allowed a memory of a recent battle against demons to flow into Stef's mind.

The twin brothers fought in perfect synchronization. They were dressed alike. Their hair was the same style. The only differences were the shades of the colors and tattoos, as Deimos had strange lightning bolts running down his face. The fighting was bloody and violent. The demons feared them, but attacked in groups to gather strength. And the way that the brothers showed joy in cutting down their opponents, counting the numbers to fall in sibling competition… it all seemed like something out of a movie.

Stef's eyes were wide. She took a deep breath and gulped. This was the man that she was bound to as soulmates? She searched through the brief memory and processed what Jenna had said. The brothers were so much alike. And she feared Deimos still. How does that relate to Phobos? Jenna was right. They were different with her and Jenna. Even Deimos. He was rather charming with his wife. And toward Stef, he was intimidating. But, he was not aggressive, except for the one time. Yet, Phobos was so different. At least toward her. He was awkward, and sweet, even respectful and caring.

She nodded her head. "Thank you." It would take some time to come to terms with it all. But, at least, now she knew. And she was determined to try.

"There really are not many differences between them, are there?" Stef finally asked.

Jenna went back to working the dough with her hands as she chatted with Stef. "There are. But, it is the private stuff that most people don't see. For example, they both have a playfulness. But, they play differently. Deimos likes games, especially if he wins. Phobos likes to push buttons, especially with someone who pushes back. Things like that. Similar, yet different, and very private. So, not everyone sees it. But, you and I get to see it to the point that it is hard to realize just how much they really are alike sometimes." Jenna smiled.

"Did I hear my name?" Deimos asked.

Deimos walked into the room and stood behind Jenna to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck while his hands caressed her distended stomach.

"Of course, you are my favorite topic of conversation." Jenna answered as she leaned backward into him.

Then the song on the radio changed to "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Meghan Trainor and John Legend.

A smile spread across Deimos's face as he started to sway with the song. Jenna followed every move and started to sing with the song. Deimos also sang when the male vocals started. They danced their way around the kitchen, singing together as Jenna was covered in flour and got it all over her husband and the kitchen. It was obviously a song that was special to them.

Stef smiled as she watched them. That is what she wanted. A marriage like that. Stef couldn't help but wonder if Phobos could dance and sing like Deimos could. And Jenna's words repeated in her head. The brothers really didn't show this side to everyone. And that just made the tenderness all the more special. Stef started to blush as she thought of how much Phobos had opened up to her.

But Stef jumped when Phobos snuck up behind her and spoke against her ear. "It's not nice to spy on people."

Stef shivered from the vibrations of his voice. She turned around and smacked his stomach as he laughed at her.

"Stef wasn't spying. She was here before Deimos and sitting out in the open." Jenna giggled as she returned to her dough.

Deimos kissed her cheek and then poured himself a cup of coffee. "You know Phobos, this stuff is pretty good." He offered the cup to his brother.

"No thanks." Phobos grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter and took a bite.

"You are still obsessing over apples? It's been a couple of weeks dude. Eat something else for a change." Deimos scowled at his brother.

Phobos just looked at Stef intensely while he took another bite. A small grin tugged at the right side of his lips. Stef caught on that her shampoo smelled like apples. Realizing that he has been craving apples since the day he first met her made her heart race and her face blush violently.

"Oh damn. I walked right into that one. I am leaving before I get sick." Deimos left the room and everyone else laughed.

Jenna finally sobered enough to talk to Phobos. "You boys need to be heading back to the Vanishing Isle for a few days. You can't stay another whole day. So, what is your plan?"

Phobos frowned. He had lost track of the time. He didn't want to leave Stef unprotected.

"You can't stay?" Stef asked.

He shook his head. "If I stay too long, I lose my immortality. I have to go back and eat the ambrosia, do my work, things like that. So, Deimos tries to be here most evenings and every weekend, assuming we don't get summoned for work. I tend to be on less of a schedule but do what I can. Of course, if you need us, we can come back for short periods of time in between."

Phobos looked over at Jenna. "What is your schedule for the week?"

"Well, I have my regular training sessions with Zarek and Samia on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Stef can join us for that. It would be good to start teaching her some self defense. I can cancel my lunch plans with Persephone on Tuesday. We don't have permission to take Stef to Tartarus, and I am not sure she is ready for that place yet anyway. Other than that, I just have my bread deliveries to Sanctuary and final exams on Monday and Thursday."

"Could Persephone come here?" He asked.

Jenna rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law. "Are you going to ask Hades if his beloved wife can leave him during his limited time with her? Bonus to explain that it is so she can hang out in the mortal world with a woman being hunted by Ice Giants?"

"No." He grumbled. "And, I don't want Stef going to the university with you. Sorry Stef, but we don't know how many Ice Giants are in town looking for you."

Stef stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What am I a child that is being grounded?"

"Though I don't doubt that Jenna _could_ protect you if they show up at the school. The question is if Jenna _should_ be the only one to protect you while she is pregnant. And Deimos and I won't be here."

"You are right. I am sorry that I didn't think that through."

Phobos chuckled. "I like that you flash to anger quickly. Still means that I have room to push those buttons of yours."

She glared at him indignantly.

Jenna laughed at them both. "OK, I can ask Ash if my father can come for a few days. That will give us someone else around at night. Perhaps we should reset the filters and let Zeth pop in to hang out with Stef while I am taking my exams? We won't get any babysitting help from Thorn, we are lucky to have the Hellchasers on alert. Maybe Maahes will be willing to come hang out for a bit. I will see what I can pull together."

Phobos hugged Jenna closely. "Thanks to Psyche that my brother married you. You are amazing." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much. For all of this. Even the screwed up blind date." He dropped his forehead to her and savored the love of having a sister who cares enough about him to give so generously of her time and effort, just to see him happy.

Jenna pulled back. "Now go spend your time together before you have to leave."

Stef was insulted that they talked like she was a child who couldn't defend herself. But, she knew the truth was that against the Ice Giants and Skoll, she really was defenseless.

Phobos scooped Stef up in his arms and flashed them both up to his room. Then he set her down on her feet once again. He stood up and reached to cup her face. He stared into her beautiful pale blue eyes.

"Have you really been craving apples because of me?" She asked.

He leaned down to inhale the smell of her hair. "Yes."

She giggled. The sound of it caused his body to stir in ways that it never had before. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with her forever. He wanted to pick her up and lay her on the bed and ravage her. But, he couldn't cross that line. Not when he was still uncertain if she would leave him.

The feel of Phobos's breath on her neck was sending chills over Stef's skin. She had never wanted a man more than Phobos. But, she knew he could not stay. More importantly, she knew that he still had some walls up with her. She had to gain his trust first.

Shaking away his cravings, Phobos finally spoke. "I wish I could take you with me. But, it is forbidden for you to stay there until you have your powers and we petition for you to join the Oneroi."

"If I do become Oneroi, would I have to give up my work as a midwife?" Her sudden panic at the thought warmed him.

"I don't know. But, I will do anything I can to help you be both. I don't want you to change who you are, just to embrace the rest of who you are enough to be able to protect yourself. Nothing more." Then he pulled out a necklace from his pocket.

Stef's heart melted. "You found my dream catcher?"

"It seemed important to you for more than just the dream protection." He helped her put the necklace on again. "I wouldn't suggest wearing when you sleep any more. You need to train. But, at least you have it with you again." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him. "I will miss you."

He nodded. "I will miss you too." He lowered his head to capture her lips for a soft and sweet kiss. Then he left her there alone.

Stef's chest tightened. In the past day and a half, Phobos hadn't been more than a room or two away from her. Now he was in a whole other realm. Oh God, it hurt. Like he took all of her strength with him. She sat on his bed and cried.

 _Get a grip girl. He is coming back. And the look in his blue eyes said that he hurt leaving you too. So, this is not a rejection. It is not good-bye. It is just a few days._

But, she knew that he had been her only salvation the past couple of days. Now she had to face it all alone.

Pulling herself together, Stef dried her eyes and went back downstairs to find Jenna.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna was on the phone with someone.

"Tory, I really would love to meet up for lunch. But, I am sure Ash told you that I have a house guest. I can't take her anywhere and Ash definitely would not want you and the kids to come here with the risks involved."

There was a pause.

"Well, you would have to run that past your husband. I am not bringing anyone to Kateroterros without his say so. I am not that stupid. And I would probably need to check with Phobos on it as well."

Another pause while Jenna checked on the rising bread loaves.

"Are you sure? Well then, what sounds good for dinner?" Jenna laughed. "OK, we will see you then. Bye."

Stef walked in, still hurting from Phobos being gone. "What was that all about?"

"Do you remember Ash from the other night?"

"GQ or Goth boy?"

"Goth boy." Jenna laughed. "Well, it looks like his wife is rounding up a cheer up party. So, we will have guests over for dinner if you are up to it?"

Stef nodded. It would be good to be distracted. "I didn't think Ash was old enough to get married."

Jenna lips slid up into a smirk. "That boy is eleven thousand years old."

Stef's jaw just dropped. "Get out! And everyone looks so young. I am still baffled that Samia is your great grandmother."

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, it took me a bit to get used to all of that too. But, for gods, demigods, and Dark Hunters, we all stop aging once we come into our full powers. So, it is rather variable, but usually in young adulthood. Ash and Styxx were physically the youngest that I know of, at just barely 21. My father became a Dark Hunter at a later age than most, I don't know of anyone that is older looking. And he was 38 when that happened. Everyone else is somewhere in between them."

Stef thought about it. It was weird to physically be older than people seriously older than her. "So, explain these Dark Hunters to me."

Jenna smiled. "The best explanation that I can give is a little complicated, but it helps to really explain things. So, hold on here." Jenna paused. "Thousands of years ago, Apollo created a race called the Apollites, as proof to Zeus that he could do better than humans. The Apollites are arrogantly designed like himself; tall, blond, and they have psychic powers to some extent. But, do to politics and the nature of ancient alliances, things got messed up and bloody. An Apollite queen sent assassins to kill Apollo's human lover and infant son, out of jealousy. Apollo retaliated without thinking things through. So, he cursed the entire race to die horribly at the age of 27 and be doomed to spontaneous combustion if they are exposed to sunlight. The cursed Apollites then learned that they could extend their lives by feeding off of human souls. Those Apollites are called daimons. However, the souls don't live long after being removed from their own bodies. Thus, they have to keep feeding. So, Dark Hunters were created to be immortal nocturnal warriors charged with hunting down the daimons that choose to feed on human souls and release those souls before they die."

Stef was blown away. But, Jenna wrapped it up quickly. "Basically think vampire mythology with a twist. They don't actually feed on the blood, but the soul they pull from the blood. And Dark Hunters have a lot of the same traits. The fangs, the sunlight issues, psychic powers. Just, no need to feed off of people."

"And we are having these kinds of people over for dinner tonight?"

Jenna smiled widely. "Yep! My father is a Dark Hunter. Others are gods. Or Weres, who are not truly immortal, but rather just live for a really long time."

"So, how many people are we talking about?"

Jenna cocked her head as she ran through the list. "Let's see, I already have Samia and Zarek coming over tonight, so I guess they could bring their significant others, and Zarek's two kids. There is Ash and Tory with their two. Tory said she would talk to Bethany and Styxx who would probably bring Ari, and Urian would come as well. I don't know if she is inviting Cadegan and Jo and their son. And Ash said he would bring my father over tonight. You are welcome to invite Zeth if you want and Essie."

"Wow, this really is going to be a party."

"Oh damn, I forgot to ask if Simi and Xirena were coming. They would eat a whole truck load of food." Jenna opened her phone again to text Tory. Then she texted Zarek and Samia to let them know of the plans.

Jenna finally looked up. "Don't worry, I am not throwing you to the whole extended family at one time. But, it is really nice to have an extensive network of people in the city or other realms who visit often. It is one of the reasons why I agreed to live here. It certainly wasn't because of these humid summers."

* * *

Phobos and Deimos were sitting in the private council chambers for the Oneroi Leadership as their meeting dragged on. The Oneroi were lead by Madoc, Delphine and Zeth with Zeth as the figurehead for the Skoki. But, since the Primary god, Noir, declared war on them all with a specific focus on the dream gods, they added Jericho and Zarek as generals to train the Oneroi.

Phobos and Deimos as leaders of the Dolophoni offer assistance to the Oneroi as best as they can. Especially since they all technically separated from Olympus politically, but still connected. It is complicated and messy. So, they are all working together to do whatever has to be done. Work that is complicated because they all suspect that they may have a traitor somewhere. So, the council is keeping things very close to the chest.

These meetings had always been boring, but important as the stakes are so high. But, today, Phobos could not really focus. He was worried about Stef.

Madoc finally wrapped up the agenda, then looked around. "So, is anyone going to talk about the girl?"

"I think everyone has the jist at this point. Phobos is protecting a girl with Oneroi blood and untapped powers. Until she unlocks those powers and we see what she is capable of, we can't bring her here to join us. In the meantime, the grandsons of the Norse God Loki are trying to grab her in some plan to create another Key of Olympus." Delphine answered.

Zeth grumbled. "It is safe to say that he is doing a bit more than just protecting her at this point."

Phobos kicked him.

"Shut up daddy dearest." Deimos replied.

Jericho jumped in. "OK. I, for one, am a little behind. Delphine, what all did you leave out?"

Delphine sheepishly smiled at her husband. "It's not for me to say. Ask them" She jerked her chin toward Phobos and Zeth, who were still glaring at each other.

"Oh, for the love of anything decent, will you two grow up?" Madoc chidded. "The girl happens to be Phobos's woman. And when he brought her here to confirm if she had Oneroi blood, they discovered that Zeth is her father."

Zarek nearly choked. "Oh shit. That is so awkward. Glad I know about this before dinner."

"Dinner? What dinner?" Phobos pressed.

Deimos pulled out his phone and tossed it at his brother. "Don't you check your phone?"

Phobos read the message that said Jenna was hosting a small party with Ash, Styxx, and others tonight, Zeth and Zarek were invited. Spouses and kids welcome. Then he pulled out his phone and there was the message. Damn. How did he miss that?

After Deimos took his phone back. "Jenna is trying to keep Stef from an emotional crash. So, Tory took over and invited most everyone over to keep things distracting while you are not there. And bonus for it being a house full of people who would keep Stef safe."

"So, you two won't be there?" Zeth asked.

Phobos shook his head. "We have spent too much time in the mortal realm. We need a few days to re-juice."

Jericho stood up. "If I were you, I would be looking for a way to get that girl's powers unlocked ASAP. That will open up a lot more options for the two of you and help keep her safe. Until then, if you need me, I am more than happy to help protect an innocent girl."

"That is easier said than done. But, thank you." Phobos said as he stood to shake the Titan's hand.

"She may not officially be Oneroi yet, but she is still one of ours. And given the specifics of what the Norse wolves want with her, I think it is prudent that we all help to keep her safe." Madoc offered. "But, personally, I would like to keep a lid on this. Though, if there is a party tonight, I am not sure how contained any of this is anymore."

* * *

Kol snarled. Damn this city was hot and humid. But, the morons that he sent haven't been able to find the girl again. The best they have done is track her to a local bar run by a family of Were-bears. But, every time they go to the bar, they get attacked. So much for sanctuary for all.

"Well, this place sucks. I prefer the colder places." Kol's brother Ti said. The other wolf looked like a near copy of Kol. He was 2 inches shorter and his hair was a mess of shaggy brown curls. But, in face, they could almost be twins.

Kol sighed. "Any luck?"

"Yeah, it took some work since she has not physically walked in or out of the place in a while. But, I tracked her to a house. It is heavily protected by a shit ton of modern, Olympian, Egyptian and even Atlantean defenses. Who ever owns the house has some serious connections. I don't think we are going to be able to get in."

Kol's face remained stoic, but he was seriously pissed off at the news.

Ti looked at his brother. "Why not go after another girl?"

The look that Kol gave him would have made anyone else step back in fear. "How many Greek demigod women have you found before they come into their powers, making it easier to kidnap them and rape them without risk of starting a war?"

"I still can't believe that we had spent centuries looking for one and then her mother walked right into your center and happily agreed to let you have her daughter." Ti shook his head.

Kol growled. Now if he could get the little Greek bitch to step outside.

"And what did Hel say when you updated her?" Kol questioned.

Ti shrugged. "Same old, same old. We are morons. We need to work faster. Blah, blah, blah."


	17. Chapter 17

Stef was not sure what to expect with there being such a big party happening. But, Jenna was cool as a cucumber.

The house was already immaculate, so she did not need to clean. However, there was setting the table, getting the bread to Sanctuary, clean the kitchen, decorations, dinner prep.

So, Jenna flexed her fingers. "Let's see what I can do." She looked at Stef. "Most people master these powers, like, their first day or two. Me? I am so behind. And it pisses me off. With all of the lifetimes of memories that I absorb, I can get a bit overwhelmed sometimes with the emotions of it all. And those emotions tend to mess with my basic abilities. On days when I am super emotional, well, all bets are off on the power front. Then add in my pregnancy? Yeah, doing great most days, still fall apart sometimes. So, cross your fingers this works."

Stef literally crossed her fingers for the demigod.

In an instant, the kitchen was clean. The next, the dining room table was extended and chairs were added. Then Jenna tilted her head as she debated the decorations. Then the table was topped with a stunning white on white embroidered table runner, the length of it was set with 5 clear crystal bowls filled with water and multi colored glass beads, then floating in the center were gorgeous purple lotus flowers. The plates were all set with silverware, just simple designs. The windows around the dining room were draped with white and purple to match.

Jenna bounced as she saw it all there. "Seriously. I am so happy I could do this! It used to be that I had to be seriously pissed off to get things to work right. Any other emotion and who knows what I would get. Some of my powers, I have down. Like, my dreams, the memory gifts, telekinesis, and stuff. I have even been training on how to fight with my powers, I am that in tune with the telekinesis. Usually I don't have any problems with flashing places that I know. I can even summon my own things. But, this materialize things out of thin air? Ugh. It is like god powers 101 and it is the hardest for me. Utterly frustrating for a control freak like me." Jenna grumbled.

Next, Jenna called Dev from Sanctuary to come pick up the bread for her. He popped in and then left with promises to come back for the party.

And after he left, Jenna worked at conjuring a meal large enough for an army. This time, it took a few tries while Stef and Jenna laughed until they cried from all of the failed attempts, including but not limited to, Jenna conjuring a living cow into the kitchen. She quickly flashed the animal into the backyard to give to Simi later.

By the time night fell, people started to arrive. Ash was first to arrive with Jenna's father, Ramsey in tow.

"Daddy! I am so happy you could come." Jenna waddled over to hug him.

His face was bright and when he smiled, Stef could see that he had fangs. Fangs! "Look at you baby! You are growing larger by the day. How is the pregnancy going?"

"Very good. Daddy, come meet Stef. She is the reason that I had Ash bring you for a couple of days. And she is not allowed out of the house without Deimos or Phobos."

"Yes ma'am." Ramsey shook Stef's hand. "Nice to meet you. But, I will warn you, I am a soldier through and through. So, I follow orders, especially from my daughter. Don't make me look like I fell asleep on the job and we will be just fine."

Ash slapped Ramsey on the shoulder. "Seriously? That was all I had to do to get you to listen to me for the last twelve years? Just, drag Jenna into the picture?" Ramsey scowled at his boss.

Others started to arrive. Stef was passed around for all of the introductions. Everyone was so nice. Maybe a little gruff and intimidating, especially Zarek who openly told her that he dislikes people in general, with very few exceptions. Yet, still, to see him with his wife and children, he was a completely different man. It reminded her of Phobos.

That made her breath catch. She really did miss him. Why did she only feel like a shadow of herself after he left?

Stef was not sure what to make of Simi and Xirena, the two Charonet demons. Here, she was hiding from demons, but there were two demons in the house. There is so much to learn.

Simi and Xirena were so childlike, yet when Jenna told them about the cow in the backyard, they ran outside to breath fire on the animal and started to rip into it like it was a bucket of KFC. OK. Everyone in this world is dangerous as hell. And Phobos is supposed to help police people with this level of lethality? No wonder he was so worried about being weakened. A loss in his powers could leave him in really bad shape, or worse. Stef's chest tightened as she was starting to understand the risks he took in being with her.

Yet Ash walked up to Jenna laughing about the cow like Simi was a 2 year old being allowed to dive into a piece of birthday cake with her hands. "You really got her a cow? That is just perfect."

Jenna shrugged. "You know my powers. I was trying for a pile of grilled steaks."

That made him laugh even harder.

Zeth arrived and broke Stef out of her feeling of being overwhelmed as he gave her a hug. "Look. I know it is really late to be your dad. But, I want you to know that I am here for you."

Stef hugged him and introduced him to Ramsey. The two men compared notes on the awkwardness of learning who their daughters grew up to be and getting used to the men they were with. Though, to be fair, it seemed that Zeth won on the most awkward story as he and Phobos had become pretty good friends and he did not know he was a father at all until Phobos introduced them, and oh by the way his friend and daughter are soulmates. Even Ramsey conceded on that one.

Essie finally arrived with tons of hugs and giggles for Stef. Oh God, Stef needed Essie tonight!

"Look at you! Girl, I thought you said you were taking things slow?" Essie questioned.

Stef rolled her eyes at her best friend. "We are taking it slow."

Essie looked her up and down, shaking her head the whole way. "Yeah, I am not buying whatever you are selling. _You_ might not have crossed some lines, but girl, your heart sure has."

Stef elbowed her to be quiet.

"Oh, no way. I am not being quiet about this. In fact, let's take a poll."

Stef was shocked. She wouldn't dare, would she? Oh shit!

"OK, I need everyone to help me settle something here. Since this is a group of people who actually would know the look I am talking about, I am gonna ask." Stef was trying to pull Essie out of the room or cover her mouth, anything to stop the embarrassment happening at that moment.

Yet, it was all useless as Acheron spoke up for Essie. "Yes, Stef is obviously head over heals in love with Phobos." The entire room agreed. Except for Zeth who scowled.

Stef turned bright red and went to another room to hide. Essie finally found her. And damn it, Essie was laughing.

"Honey, I am happy for you. Stop hiding from it." Essie said as she hugged Stef.

"Stop hiding from it? Essie, our first date was a complete set up that went so far wrong that I can't even explain and it was only two days ago! Seriously, can things be moving any faster? And that is what scares me."

"OK. I am sorry. Everything has been fast. I forget that you are kind of new to all of this. But, it seems to be the norm with this crowd. My cousin Jo was with Cadegan in a demon realm for only a couple of days before we were able to get them both out. By then, she was already pregnant and completely devoted to him just as he is with her. Even Jenna and Deimos had only known each other in her dreams over the course of a week and half before she was tearing down Olympus to protect him and they got married that night."

Essie sighed. "My point is that you choose the pace. Just follow your heart. Don't let your head get in the way. He is not a modern man to have the same modern expectations. For him, a commitment to a person is a commitment to that person in whatever form that is. If that means waiting a few decades before certain lines are crossed, then so be it. It is part of who he is. But, you have my love and support no matter your choices."

Stef hugged her friend as she started to cry. "What would I do without you?"

As the two women pulled themselves together, to rejoin the party, they heard two low and bone chilling wolf howls from outside.

Simi and Xirena ran inside from where they were still snacking on the barbecued cow in the backyard. "Akri, did you hear that? Can I eat wolf too?" Simi asked.

Ash shook his head. "Both of you return to me now." He lifted his shirt and the two demons turned to smoke and floated into tattoos on his skin. Stef watched it with absolute fascination. She wanted to ask. But, no, the wolves are far more important.

Jenna was calling someone name Fury while Dev called Vane. Both came up empty on it being a wolf they knew. Jenna pressed her lips. "Phobos! Deimos!"

"What's wrong?" Phobos did not hide his panic well. He pulled Stef into his arms protectively.

"The wolves have found us." Jenna answered.

Styxx turned to Bethany. "Take Tory and the kids and go back to Kateroterros."

"You too." Zarek handed his daughter over to Astrid who held their son's hand. "Stay safe."

With Samia now being pregnant, Dev flashed her home before he returned with Fang and a few of Dev's brothers.

Stef turned to Essie. "I am not letting you drive home and honestly I don't want you to be home alone."

Essie nodded. "Acheron, can someone get me over to my sister's house?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the extra, extra protection of course. Amanda's."

Ash nodded before he grabbed her arm and flashed her out. Then returned.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, what happens now?" Stef asked.

Zarek actually cracked a smile when his wife was not present. That was shocking. Until he spoke, then it was just creepy. "Now we hunt us some wolves and demons." He enjoyed the thought of the fight way too much.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I hate to the be the logical one here. But, you do realize that it is probably bait to get everyone outside of the protection, right?"

Styxx looked around. "Are we sure that they can't get into the house? This could be just a ploy to get the attention else where."

Everyone quickly worked out a plan. Two thirds of the group would go hunting while the remaining third stayed in the house.

Phobos was angry at the whole situation. Thank the gods that there were so many already here to keep everyone safe. As much as he wanted to be out there hunting the bastards down and ripping them apart with his bare hands. He could feel Stef trembling in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to let her go for even a moment. She needed him more than his anger needed the blood.

It didn't take long before everyone came back in. A few people had a couple of scuffles with some of the Ice Giants. Fang and Dev caught the scent of both wolves, though they could only follow them for a few miles. Then it disappeared as they flashed somewhere else. They didn't have enough to follow from there.

All and all, the whole thing seemed like it was a test.

"No one came near the house. So, I don't know if that means that the protections are working or if they simply stayed away. But, it does seem to support the idea that you are safe here for now." Styxx told Jenna.

"I am not leaving here again." Phobos growled.

Deimos put a hand on his shoulder. "You are going to have to leave. Otherwise you will lose your immortality. And you are not going to protect Stef very well without it." So, why don't we take turns for the next few days. I will go and rest up while you stay to calm Stef. Tomorrow, you go and I will be here for you."

Phobos reluctantly nodded.

"But you had better keep an eye on Jenna for me when I am gone as well." Deimos punched him in the arm. Phobos gave a half laugh. "I always do."

Deimos walked over and gave Jenna a deep kiss before he left.

Fang called his brother Vane. "Hey Vane, we didn't find those wolves. But, I think it would be best if a wolf stay here at the house just in case they come back. Do you think we could all take turns? Yeah, thanks bro." He hung up the call. "I will call Aimee and let her know that I am staying here tonight. And, Vane will be over in the morning."

"Thank you Fang. Let me set up a room for you."

"Don't bother, I am nocturnal remember. I just need the game system." He smiled.

Ramsey chuckled. "If you want to play against me, you can. But, I was here first."

"Bring it Dark Hunter."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Well, if anyone else wants to stay, we have two more beds free."

"Three more. Stef will move to my room." Phobos said.

Stef pulled back. "Oh really, since when do you start making decisions for me?"

"Yeah, really and since right now." They glared at each other. Then went back to their hug without another word on the subject.

Everyone watched the interaction with amusement.

Zeth was the first to break the silence. "You two are seriously freaking me out." He shuddered. "Like the twins, I can't stay all the time. And I am helping Stef during her dreams, so I won't be available to be of much help at night. But, if you need someone here during the days, I can be."

"Man up Zeth." Urian grumbled.

"Dude, he is my friend and she is my daughter! And they started this weird bickering soulmate thing before I knew she even existed. It's kind of a lot to get used to."

Urian shrugged. "Yeah, get over it. In this group, we all have our mindfreak moments."

Zeth glared at Urian. "There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Yeah, probably more than one something." Then he reached over to Phobos to offer his hand. "But, I will stay help you protect yours."

"I will as well." Styxx stepped forward. "Jenna is my wife's family. Bethany would kill me if Jenna was harmed in all of this." Jenna hugged him.

Zarek put his arm around Jenna and looked at Stef. "Well Stef. Welcome to this crack pot family. Between Zeth, Phobos and Essie, you are never escaping us now." Phobos glared at him. "Jenna, you know I would stay for you. But, I made an earlier promise to my wife."

"I don't have enough room for everyone anyway. Thank you for your help Zarek." Jenna hugged him back.

One of Dev's brothers, Remi, also offered to stay for the night.

Not everyone could stay, but their earlier help was much appreciated. Stef gave everyone a hug before they left. She could not believe just how many people had come to a party to meet her and cheer her up and even more came to help protect her. She knew it was really out of loyalty to Jenna and Phobos. But, still, she felt that sense of family.

And Stef was joining this crazy and intense family?

"Well, it looks like we have a full house." Jenna said and then showed everyone to some rooms while Phobos moved all of Stef's boxes and soaps to his room.

* * *

"Tell me something good." Thorn said as he answered the phone.

Ash didn't even sugar coat it. "The wolves found the house tonight. But, the defenses are holding."

Thorn let out several curses.

"Why don't you take the girl to Kateroterros or something?"

"Because that would put a kink in her plans to join the Oneroi."

Thorn paused. "Oneroi huh? Yeah, I guess her blood could be Oneroi."

Ash chuckled. "Oh, there is no doubt any more. Her father is having a difficult time coming to terms with being a daddy to a 29 year old woman who is in love with one of his best friends."

Thorn shook his head. "Yeah, glad I am not there for that. Did you tell him about your experience learning that you had a daughter, eleven thousand years after the the fact and oh by the way, in order to save her life, you had to help one of your friends blood bond with her including all of its sexual components?."

"Oh hell no. Urian is already teasing him enough. Let the man process. Where are you?" Ash asked.

Thorn looked around. "Well, right this second, I am looking down at the river Gjoll."

That caught Acheron's attention. "And?"

"Well, I did some digging, like I said I would. Damn it all, I actually can be reliable from time to time." Thorn stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, it turns out that Skoll and Hati are having their strings pulled by their aunt Hel. She is bound to stay in her world, like your mother. Why they named the world after her, I don't get. Same with Hades. Can't you people get a little more creative?" Thorn paused as he watched his footing on the river bank. "Anyway, I can't really just pop into another pantheons world since I don't know the first thing about the place. So, off on a trek into Hel I go."

Ash chuckled. "I thought you already lived in hell?"

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass. All of the jokes have already run through my head, including the sexual puns about entering Hel, and referring to the goddess."

"Do you have any idea where you are going once you get there?"

Thorn tilted his head as he talked. "Eh, sort of. There is some old story about some guy named Hermodr who travels down to try to bring his brother, Baldr, back. But, the brother chooses to stay. Go figure. I can't imagine a reason for anyone to choose to stay in any underworld."

"Yeah, rumor is that Baldr and Hel have a fling going."

"Well, that would explain it. Huh. So, I guess the story is pretty on point. Good. Hate to think that I am doing this completely blind. Just got to get over this guarded bridge, then over to the Gates of Hel, and into the goddesses Great Hall without being killed." He paused. "Good news is that once I am in, I can bring your sorry ass here for some Chthonian strong arming if she doesn't want to listen."

Actually, that is not a bad idea. "Did you give Effy a call? She is the Chthonian for underworlds now. She might be able to help with Hel."

"Yeah, I called. She's only met Hel once and things did not go over well. Some jealousy something. So, Effy was not sure her presence would help in negotiations. Though she is definitely on board for putting the Norse goddess in her place if it comes to it."

"Good."

Acheron wrapped up the call with Thorn and called Savitar.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were a weird rotation of people through the house. Phobos would only leave during the days and be back by evening so that Deimos could keep more of a direct eye on Stef and Jenna at the same time while he was awake. And Phobos couldn't sleep without physically touching Stef to make sure she was still there and OK.

Stef and Phobos started to find enough comfort to sleep side by side. Though, nothing moved farther than that physically.

Stef felt bad for Jenna who ended up sleeping alone every night as Deimos rested in the Vanishing Isle, though she never complained.

Ramsey could not walk around the house at all during the day, but he was out and about every night. Now the windowless bedrooms on the first floor made sense. He mostly played games and wandered around outside to check the perimeter. There was always a wolf there from the Kattalakis pack at night that kept Ramsey company.

Vane was usually there in the day. As Vane was a wolf that was primarily human in form, he was able to be there during the day in full strength. His brother, Fury's wife was also a human base form, so she stopped by a couple times during the days when Vane needed to go home for a few hours. The Were's had a difficult time maintaining a form other than their base form during the day. It was draining. So, they split their shifts accordingly. So, Fang and Fury were both wolves in their base, so they took the night shifts.

Zeth was there most days, though there was one that he had to duck out for. Something to do with a Skotus who needed to be tracked down. But, every night, he was in Stef's dreams to train her. He mostly taught her self-defense and had her practice controlling her dreams. Stef was enjoying the time to get to know him.

Styxx and Urian did not really keep a specific schedule. Though, usually when one needed to leave for anything, they sent Cadegan down to cover for them.

Jenna's family stopped by periodically. Samia and Athena came over for dinner on Wednesday. Samia's brother-in-law from her mortal life, Ethon, was also a Dark Hunter. That made him Jenna's great, great uncle? Ugh, so confusing. But, he stopped by a couple times. He did not stay long as Dark Hunters drain each others powers. And though Ethon was strong enough that it did not affect him much, it did affect Ramsey. Apparently Ethon and Ramsey had built up a pretty good friendship over the phone and through online games over the few months since they had first met.

Then there was the Egyptian side of the family. Styxx's wife Bethany is half Atlantean and half Egyptian. She came with her father, Set and Maahes, the Egyptian gods of chaos and war. OK, those guys made even the other badasses in the house a little nervous when they were there. That said a lot. Apparently, the goddess Ma'at and Bethany's half brother were planning on stopping by at some point. They all wanted to help keep Jenna safe, but because of inter-pantheon politics could not directly get involved in any attack on the Norse gods and demons that were hunting Stef.

Even Essie was still staying at Amanda's. Stef insisted that she stay safe, just in case. Though, they talked on the phone often.

Jenna only left for her two exams. Dev came to the house to pick up the bread that she made in her cabin fever style need to do something with her hands. Though, admittedly, Sanctuary got much less than normal since the various other members of the household enjoyed it too.

Jenna also taught Stef how to make bread with her. Stef agreed that beating on the dough really was therapeutic for her antsy nerves. Between the work in the kitchen, the dancing and singing to the music that played around them and all of the conversations, Stef was almost settling into a level of comfort at her new social circle. She asked lots of questions that they all answered honestly and without judgement. They really were good people.

Acheron and Zarek stopped by often. Zarek even brought Jericho with him on Tuesday morning. The men mostly talked together, gathering information about Skoll and Hati. They were preparing for an attack on The Holt.

It made Stef nervous. Her mother was there. Women that she grew up with. She didn't want anyone hurt. But, as Phobos explained. It could be the only way to get Skoll to leave her alone. And having the information ahead of time was always better than being caught with their pants down.

"Wulf has been able to get out there and scope the place out. He has also offered to let us use his house as a base of operations." Ash said to the group.

Stef was learning a lot. Apparently, Wulf was a former Dark Hunter who was never really a Dark Hunter. Anyway, there was this Dark Hunter named Morginne who tricked him centuries ago into giving up his soul to the Norse god Loki and taking her place amongst the Dark Hunters. The worst part was that Morginne cursed him as she left, so that no mortal would remember anything about him five minutes after they leave. That is just plain cruel.

Artemis and Acheron gave him the powers to work as a Dark Hunter even if he technically wasn't one to begin with. But, eventually, he met Cassandra, the last surviving Apollite of Apollo's direct bloodline, and sort of the key to keeping the world from ultimate destruction. Stef was getting the distinct impression that there were several keys and attempts at ending the world lately. That has to be super stressful. Seriously, these people have some screwed up lives. But, then, Stef's was not much better.

Well, one thing led to another and Wulf and Cassandra are married with children and living in Minnesota. So, not only does Wulf have a personal grudge against the Norse pantheon, but his home is the closest place to set up a secure base. Even better as Wulf is super into having a large home with insane security to protect his family.

Jenna couldn't fight with the men, but she was amazing with strategy. Even when they were not all talking about their attacks on the wolves, Jenna, Styxx, and Urian would chat for hours about military history and war strategy. Many times they talked in Ancient Greek. Talk about a whole new world compared to what Stef was used to.

One of the things that Jenna insisted on was giving the human women a fresh start. Stef was so grateful for the consideration and concern for the innocent women. The plan was to put as many women asleep as possible and then flash them over to a staging area at Wulf's house where Jenna could wipe their memories and give them new lives. Jenna had learned that not only could she absorb memories, but she could manipulate them. She had only done that once, but as memory usage was her strongest power, she was confident in this. And, they could not risk leaving the women brainwashed with unforeseen knowledge of the gods and demons around them.

As the plans were mostly solidified, pending some more information, Zarek and Jericho left for the Vanishing Isle. Vane stepped out to patrol the perimeter of the house. And Deimos went upstairs for a shower. Ash, Styxx and Urian stayed sitting at the dining room table as they chatted about the other tangents of their problems.

Acheron and someone named Savitar were trying to negotiate with Odin. They were trying to get the Norse gods to help lock Skoll and Hati up before serious damage is done. But, things were not going so well. They also called someone named Effy as extra support in dealing with the goddess Hel. Stef didn't understand it all, but apparently, Effy was a goddess that works more with various underworlds and their leaders. Though she was rather new to it.

Jenna and Stef were making more bread while they periodically interjected on the conversation.

Jenna leaned over. "Since Savitar is supposed to come over in a little bit, I suppose that I should break down some basics. Savitar is a Chthonian, a god-killer. He is one of the beings that was born human with god like powers that are supposed to help keep the gods from destroying the world and all of humanity. Styxx and Ash are also Chthonians. But, unlike Styxx and Ash, Savitar doesn't show his sweet side very often. It would be best if you just try not to piss him off."

"Hey, who says I have a sweet side? I could kill you just as fast as Savitar can." Styxx growled.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "And I know too much about you to be intimidated by you." She stopped and wagged a finger between Styxx and Ash. "Both of you."

"And that is why Savitar has refused to meet you before now. It's difficult to expect everyone to show the appropriate respect for our power or temper if you treat us like little brothers to be protected and scolded all the time." Ash glared at her.

"Yeah, well, be happy that I usually only do that in the privacy of our homes." She stuck out her tongue at them.

Stef was laughing at it all.

"See, you are even getting the new girl to laugh at us!" Styxx exclaimed.

Stef put her hands on her hips. "I am really working on not being so scared of everyone. Give me a break here."

"But, you need to learn who to still fear at some level. Once you unlock your powers, you will be able to sense just how strong others are. Trust me, we are a very lethal group. We have our moral codes and don't hurt anyone without a reason, but you need to learn how to sense that risk and who to trust." Urian answered.

Styxx proved the point when he started to stalk up to Stef in his warriors intensity. Stef audibly gulped and took a step back. But, before he could reach her, he was hit in the face with a heavily floured ball of dough.

He turned on Jenna in an instant and Jenna completely broke down in laughter, as did Ash and Urian. In the space of a heartbeat, the entire kitchen erupted into a childish fight of flour and dough being flung around and materialized by powers. It was the first time that Stef had truly laughed and felt relaxed in a really long time. God, she wished Phobos was there.

But, then he was. Right by her side. Phobos flashed into the room to protect his woman while Deimos joined in to do the same. Jenna must have called for them.

Phobos materialized a bowl for Stef full of dough and flour for her to throw while he stayed in front of her to protect her from others attacks. He was her hero. Stef's eyes sparkled in the joy of something so innocent and unexpected.

A ball of flour made it past her defenses and hit her in the face. Phobos laughed while he wiped it out of her eyes. They were both a complete mess of white powder and sticky dough. But, Stef couldn't help but notice just how unbelievably gorgeous Phobos was as he smiled so sincerely. His eyes bright with laughter. The world seemed to drift away as he dropped his head to kiss her deeply and passionately. Life couldn't get better than this.

Then everything stopped dead quiet for a few moments. Stef looked around Phobos to see a new man standing in the center of the kitchen with shoulder length dark hair and dressed in a loose cotton outfit that was perfect for sitting at a bar on the beach. Except for the splash of flour all over his clothes, face and hair. Stef guessed that this was Savitar.

Jenna couldn't help it. She erupted in absolute laughter to the point of tears. Ash barely held his own laughter as everyone else held their breath. That alone told Stef just how dangerous Savitar was. And the simmering rage on his face made Stef step back behind Phobos for protection.

"I am not amused." Savitar said between clenched teeth and then used his powers to remove all of the flour from himself while he glared at Jenna.

She had to breath to calm herself down from the laughter before she could talk. "I am sorry. Really I am. I just can't get a handle on this laughter." She broke down laughing again.

Savitar started to take a step toward Jenna, but Deimos stood between them and Ash grabbed Savitar's arm. All humor was gone from Acheron's face as he spoke. "She has less control over her emotions while she is pregnant, and she has been absorbing all of our laughter in the moment. Give her a minute to regain control."

After a few excruciating minutes, Jenna was finally able to breath enough to sober, her emotions under control. With a deep breath she looked up and turned her focus on Savitar. "Alright Savitar, let's get to know one another." Her voice was everything you expect from a military officer in control. She snapped her fingers and the entire kitchen was clean once again, including everyone in it. "Daddy, stop panicking. I am fine." She called out to her father who was trapped in the next room over. Then, in lower volume she continued. "I know enough about you to know you can react poorly when pissed off. And I am not one to beg, grovel or shake in my boots. So, I threw the flour. I was aiming for Urian. You just popped into the way. If you are going to come after me for that, that is your personality flaw. I can't even hope to fix that. Nor change what was done. But, that sentiment can be assumed for any other time I piss you off in the future. I did it, I might be sorry, please spare the family because I take responsibility for my own actions. Yup, that's it in a nutshell."

She placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her hip. Then, she stared the god-killer down. Then she broke into a smile. "Otherwise, as long as you are going to be a big boy and not go all nuclear meltdown on me, you are welcome in my home. I know how much you mean to the boys and the world as a whole. I have the stuff to make a pina colada if you would like one?"

Savitar finally cracked a smile. "Now I see why Styxx and Acheron talk so highly of you. Not that I am forgiving this."

Jenna covered her hands and arms with long sleeves and gloves. Then went over to give the Chthonian a hug. "You already have. And thank you." He stood there awkwardly and frowned, unsure of what to do with such a gesture or statement.

Then she returned to her prior clothing choice and started working on her bread once again, completely relaxed with the Chthonian in her kitchen.

He shook his head. "Damn, she almost reminds me of Simi. And she is your woman Deimos? How in the hell did you manage that?"

Deimos smiled. "It's all her fault." That actually succeeded to get a laugh out of the Chthonian.

"As for you." Savitar turned his attention to Stef. "Let's see what we can do to keep you safe, little one. I really don't like that these wolves are playing with armageddon. It has me pissed off enough to drag my ass off of the beach."

Everyone relaxed and returned to their seats to talk. Even Vane who had waited in the entryway through the flour fight joined back in. Though he kept his mouth shut through it all.

"No, that is not right. I got floured and you escaped clean?" Savitar shook his head and snapped his fingers. Then a pile of flour dropped above Vane's head.

Savitar roared in laughter as Vane growled. "Gee thanks." Then Vane cleaned himself up.

Phobos watched her process everything that just happened. The more that she joins his world, the more dangerous the entities that she interacts with, the more he is nervous that she will run.

Stef took several deep breaths. "So, he is someone that actually scares you?" She whispered in the corner of the kitchen.

Phobos shrugged. "Not so much scares me for what he could do to me, which he could kill me if I was stupid enough to give him a reason. But, rather, he makes me nervous because he does not come off of his private island unless there is a problem. And usually that problem can hurt the people that I care about."

"I am really starting to understand that difference. Kol scares me because I know what he could do to me. As bad as Jackson was, the only client that I feared was Big John. And I only faced him half a dozen times. Kol can be worse than Big John and he could beat me any time he wanted if he had his hands on me. So, anyone or anything that could force me to go back to him, terrifies me. Because it is personal. But, as much as I know that you, or Styxx, or Savitar, or whoever else in your world, are more dangerous than Kol. I see the protective sides to you all. I know that you would not choose to hurt me for your own pleasure. That makes it easier to trust you. Sure, the violence scares me still. And your brother definitely still scares me a little. But, it is more of a respect for what you are capable of, not fear that you would choose to really hurt me."

Phobos kissed her for her words. He was so impressed with Stephanie and her ability to hold her head above the water with everything surrounding her. The way she was coming to terms with her fear, and him. He joined in on the meeting for a little bit before he had to return to the Vanishing Isle for the rest of the day. But, when he left, he did so with hope that things would really go somewhere with Stephanie

Stef continued to help Jenna in the kitchen with bread and making pina coladas for everyone. Apparently, most of the men had never had one, so that was amusing to watch their reactions. No wonder Jenna loved them all so. They were dangerous, ancient, and powerful. Yet, they were oddly sweet and charming when they weren't trying to intimidate everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ouch!" Stef jerked her arm away and glared at Zeth. "It hurts a lot more outside of dreams."

Zeth was starting to lose patience with Stef's self defense training. "It would hurt a lot worse if it was someone who was actively trying to hurt you. Trust me."

It was Thursday morning and Jenna was taking her last exam at school. So, Zeth made sure to be at the house to keep Stef occupied. Oh joy, more training. Training that really hurt.

Urian laughed at them as Zeth tried to train her in the living room. "I thought that gods could simply do an info dump of sorts."

"That only helps teach knowledge, doesn't train the muscles. I thought a trained warrior like you would understand the difference." Zeth chided.

"Touche."

Then Zeth returned his attention to his daughter. "Stef, honey, you need to stop thinking about this as something that will come easy. Whatever blondy says. It will take blood, sweat, and lots of pain to get your body used to this. But, even if you wanted to give up your immortality and not become Oneroi, it is really important that you learn it."

Stef sighed. "I know Zeth. This is just really different for me. The only fighting that I ever learned was to kick a guy in the balls." At that, every guy in the room cringed.

"OK then. That is a great start. As you can tell, it is really damn painful and it does work. Most men don't want to teach strikes there out of pure sympathy. But, perhaps that is a better place to start with for you." The rest of the men left the room as Zeth continued that lesson.

Deimos had taken Jenna to her class. But, he returned to the house after about an hour more of Stef's training and joined with his own pointers. Until his cell phone rang.

"Deimos, it's Julian. Someone attacked Jenna. I am in the ambulance with her now and on the way to the hospital. Meet us there." Deimos couldn't move. His rage was taking over to the point that he broke the phone apart in his hand.

Stef gasped and took a step back. The sound of it grabbed Deimos's attention and he spun that fury on Stef in the blink of an eye. But, Zeth put himself in between them.

"What in the hell Deimos?" Zeth demanded.

"Jenna was attacked. And I wasn't there to protect her because I was here with her! It is her fault!" Then Deimos flashed out of the room.

"Phobos!" Zeth called.

Phobos popped into the room at the same time that Vane and Urian were coming back in after Deimos's outburst. "What in the hell happened?" Vane asked.

"Someone just called Deimos and told him that Jenna was attacked. He went ballistic and blamed Stef then disappeared. I don't know where he went."

"Sonofa… Acheron, Styxx get your asses down here!" Urian demanded.

Phobos cupped Stef's face. "Listen to me. It is not your fault. You know my brother has serious anger issues. Don't let his words hurt you."

Stef shook her head. "But, it is my fault. All of this is my fault." She fought the tears. "I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me. Oh God. Jenna and the baby can't be hurt because of me." Phobos held her close.

"Update." Ash entered the room prepared for a fight with Styxx beside him. But, there wasn't one happening.

"We need to know where Jenna and Deimos are. Deimos got a call that said Jenna was attacked and then he flashed out. We don't know where to go or how to help, and with the level of hyper rage that Deimos was in, we can't leave him out there unattended." Urian debriefed.

Ash quickly flipped open his phone. "Julian. Do you know…" Ash stopped as Julian caught him up. "Thanks." Then put his phone away.

"Julian is at the hospital with Jenna now. Deimos is already causing a scene, so everyone hold on for the ride." Ash said quickly. The second that everyone touched they arrived into an empty hospital room and ran to the Emergency Room where Deimos was being told that he had to leave and security were preparing to attempt to remove him.

Styxx and Acheron grabbed hold of Deimos who tried to fight them off, but he really was no match for them in his state.

Phobos found Julian. "What happened?" He roared.

Julian backed up a step. "Jenna was supposed to call Deimos the second her exam ended. But, her exam ended early. And, you know pregnant women, they have to pee a lot. So, before she called him, she ran to the bathroom. I happened to come around the corner just as she opened the bathroom door to leave. But, two Norse giants grabbed her from behind and bounced her off of a wall. I fought them off. But, Jenna is unconscious." Julian frowned as he looked around. "Someone else called for the ambulance before I could do anything. I know that someone could heal her, but with the baby, it was best to let her come here first."

Stef covered her mouth with her hands. Why? Why are they doing this?

Jenna was rolled into a private room in the Labor and Delivery area of the hospital because of the risks involved with the baby. With the emotions being so high, they kicked everyone out of her room. So, the smaller lobby of that part of the hospital filled up fast.

The nice part of this end of the hospital is that the lobby and Jenna's room were all in the center of the building, so no windows. Ash brought Ramsey over who paced, just as worried as Phobos. Though, neither of them came close to the raw emotion of Deimos. Stef could not even look at him out of guilt and fear. She hid herself in a corner as far away from Deimos as she could. She couldn't blame him for his emotions. He loved his wife and son more than anything.

They were debating about calling Maahes, when the doctor finally came out and said that they ran some tests and won't have the results back for a while, but in the meantime, Jenna was starting to regain consciousness. As long as people remained calm, they could allow two people in at a time. Calm? OK, Maahes was not being told yet.

Deimos and Ramsey were the obvious two people to go in first.

Phobos had wanted to comfort Stef, but Deimos's rage was too high to trust him not to lash out again. So, he had stayed on his feet, pacing between the two of them until Deimos was allowed back to see Jenna. And knowing that Jenna was waking up helped his own worry over his sister-in-law calm. But, then his own fear hit him as he tried so very hard not to think of how he would feel if it was Stef in there. He pulled Stef into his arms and clung to her.

After a while, Ramsey came back out to the lobby to let everyone know that Jenna was awake and the baby was fine. Though Jenna was seriously pissed off that they got the drop on her. The doctors were still waiting to see if she had a concussion from the injury to her head. Though, he had seen enough of them in the military to know that Jenna did have one. Thank goodness it was something that could be healed at home, once the hospital allowed her to leave. It was just too public for anyone to try to get her out faster than she should be allowed to go.

Everyone breathed a massive sigh of relief. Especially Stef, though her emotions were still raw. The rage in Deimos's eyes when he looked at her after the call. Shit! At that moment, he really was the personification of terror. The memory sent shivers of fear through her.

Eventually, Deimos walked back out to the lobby and up to Phobos and Stef. Phobos stood and put Stef behind him. Zeth also stood beside Phobos. Though Deimos was no where near the same level of anger as he was at before. When he stopped in front of Phobos, he even looked a little sheepish.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier, Stef. None of this is your fault. I should have just stayed there at the school and not returned home. I was furious at the demons, but, mostly angry at myself and I lashed out. There is no excuse for that."

Stef pushed her way passed her father and Phobos. Then she did something that he never thought she would do. She gave Deimos a tight hug. As much as the man had seriously off the chart anger issues and scared the shit out of Stef at times. The only moments that she really saw that side of him was when he was scared for his family. And despite the rage, he didn't actually try to hurt her. He shattered his phone with his bare hand, but he never physically struck out at her.

Stef pulled back. "You still could be the headlining star in my nightmares if I had them anymore. But, I forgive you for your moment of painful truth. It is my fault. Those Ice Giants were only after her because of me. And I am really sorry for that. I just wish I knew how to make it all stop."

Deimos pulled her back into the hug and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead. "No. You can't take responsibility for Skoll and Hati being assholes anymore than you could take responsibility for my anger and stupidity. Just don't give up. We will solve this. Somehow."

She nodded and stepped back. Deimos returned to Jenna's room.

As things calmed a bit, Stef took a moment to step down the hall to use the restroom. Phobos stood at the corner of where the lobby lead to the hall so he could watch her the whole way.

The path took her passed the window to the nurses station. Due to safety concerns of babies being mixed up or kidnapped from hospitals, these areas tended to have more security measures, so the station was behind glass. However, there were way too many women in the area to all be assigned as nurses in that unit. They must have put a call out about the large group of men in the lobby. Damn women, gain some dignity.

When she walked back out of the restroom, she saw one woman trying to flirt with Phobos.

"No offense. But, I am not interested and none of the men here are either. We are all spoken for." He said flatly.

The girl bristled with indignity. Stef nearly laughed, but, when Phobos looked up and saw Stef, his face brightened. It made her heart melt.

The nurse questioned why he was interested in Stef and promised to rock his world. Phobos growled at her and the woman stepped back. "You wouldn't understand the power of soulmates."

Phobos extended his hand to Stef and started dance with her around the lobby to the music that played over the speakers.

Stef finally started to smile until the other men tensed. There was something about the sudden movement and the way they looked at each other, that made Steff start to panic.

Phobos stopped and went to talk to Ash.

But then, Stef heard the voice of a man walking down the hall on the other side of the lobby. Justin.

"I am telling you. My attorney will have a field day with this whole mess. I don't even know why they are still investigating it Dean Wilson, this meeting with the Internship Committee is ridiculous. The facts speak for themselves. That has nothing to do with me and the mere idea that her attorney would file slander charges against me is just preposterous."

That asshole was talking about her! To the Dean of the Medical School! She did not even think twice before she ran up behind him, forgetting all about the security issues and Ice Giants.

"You fucking asshole!" Stef yelled as she crossed the lobby to the other hallway.


	21. Chapter 21

Justin spun around to face her. He was only slightly above average in height with dark blond hair and light brown eyes. He looked so much like a country club prep boy that she could not believe that she ever found him cute let alone dated him.

"See, what did I tell you, she is crazy and even stalking me!" He said to Dean Wilson.

Stef was dumbfounded. "Stalking you? You walk through the lobby of a hospital that my friend was just brought to and you call that stalking? What is wrong with you?"

"Stephanie?" Phobos walked up behind her. "Is there something wrong?"

Stef shook her head. "No baby. I don't know why I even bothered. He is not worth my time."

Justin broke out in laughter. "You see? Even in the hospital, she is picking up John's and selling her time! She is nothing but a cheap hooker."

Phobos launched himself at Justin so fast that Stef was shocked Ash and Styxx caught him before he killed Justin. For the first time, Stef saw that same intense fury from Phobos that she had seen earlier from Deimos.

Damn the man could be intense.

For as much as the twin brothers were so much alike in so many way, this was the first time that Stef saw this connection. Yet, with as much as she was starting to understand Deimos and trust that he would not really hurt her, he still scared her. Phobos, however, there was nothing about him that truly scared her. Not, a fear of him hurting her physically at least. Fear for him getting hurt. Fear that she would screw things up and hurt him again. Fear that he would really rip Justin apart. But, she was not scared _of_ Phobos.

Ash stood in front of Phobos. "Look at me." He forced Phobos's mouth closed and turned his head. "This is not the time and place. We have other things to worry about now." By this point, everyone was stopping to watch the scene. All of the women who were prancing around the nurses station, the people in the halls, even security was walking up but not rushing to get involved.

"Damn Stef. You have your own muscle to keep the John's inline. Such a walking stereotype."

Styxx turned his head toward Justin. "I would suggest you stop insulting the man's future wife. We are barely holding him back from killing you. And, as much as we all respect and value Stef as part of our family, we could choose to let him have at you."

"Now I am getting death threats!"

"No." The Zeth's angry voice broke through the chaos. "That was a warning, not a threat. The man they are holding back is a highly trained warrior who does not take insults well. And, you are insulting the woman that he loves. Be happy we have friends and family here to hold him back and that I currently have my anger under control." Zeth looked at Vane and Urian who stood between Zeth and Justin, ready to attempt to subdue him if he moved to hurt the human. "At least I do for the moment.'

"And who in the hell are you? Her pimp?" Justin snarled. That boy never did have much sense. He thought that daddy's money made him untouchable.

Zeth looked at Stef, then at Justin again. "Your judgement and prejudice is revolting. Stop using Stef's horrific childhood as white wash over the amazing woman she is now."

Stef didn't know what to say. They were all defending her. These wonderful, intimidating, and loyal men had spent the past several days protecting her from demons, wolves, and gods. Now, they were defending her from the stupidity of one pathetic human. Not only did they not care about her past, but they seemed to understand the pain that she felt and they wanted to protect her from that pain. They were not just calling her family, they were rallying to protect her like family. She never could have imagined such a thing.

Justin started to puff out his chest a bit as he saw Bill Lauren's walking up the hall with another man. "Bill, you have perfect timing. I want these people arrested."

Bill tilted his head toward the intern. "Justin Hallis, I don't represent you. I stopped representing your family months ago when you became a conflict of interest in going after my sister-in-law's best friend. Charlie here represents Ms. Jones with me, since I am just a corporate attorney."

Justin gaped. "Her name is not really Stephanie Jones! Don't you all get that! She is committing fraud and deceit. Her birth name was Jessica." That succeeded in getting Stef to shake off her thoughts and re-engage.

"Enough!" Stef roared. "My friend is back there, six months pregnant and with a possible concussion because she was attacked today. Her health and safety is far more important than this pricks narrow minded bullshit." Stef took a breath and walked over to cup Phobos's face. "And though I appreciate that you are so protective of me baby, I don't want anyone else hurt today. Please." He nodded.

She melted his anger. How did she do that? As much as Phobos knew that Stef had to be angry and hurting, she was trying to de-esculate the situation. She was focused on Jenna and on calming Phobos down.

Phobos was lost in the look in Stef's pale blue eyes. Phobos had never known anyone who could calm him while still facing the source of that fury. She faced him and calmed him at the height of his anger. She did not pull back or hide from him. The warmth of her skin on his face penetrated his soul. He just stared into her eyes and lost himself in her love.

For all of her vulnerability over her life crumbling, when it came to protecting him from making a mistake, she showed so much strength and determination.

He had almost forgotten the reason for his anger, until the weasel spoke again.

"Yeah, just run away. That is what you have done your whole life isn't it? You ran away from that screwed up cult that wanted you to marry your own father when you were 13. You ran away from the police when they wanted to send you back to him. You ran away from your life by hiding in the drugs. You ran away from medical school when your dirty little secrets came out. You are pathetic and never deserved to be a doctor to begin with. How could a whore ever expect to climb the social ladder?" Justin sneered.

Stef was ready to go slap the asshole when Bill stepped in front of her.

"Well, thank you for just proving my case on slander." Bill stated dryly. "Then he started to pull witness affidavits out of his briefcase. "There are lots of witnesses to this one. Sorry Geoffrey. I guess we don't really need to have that meeting now."

Geoffrey, Justin's actual attorney, had walked up just in time to hear all of the rant but not in time to stop it. "What in the hell Jeff?" Justin asked.

"We will talk about it later." The older gentleman said between gritted teeth.

Bill stopped. "Basically, you just proved that you had full knowledge of the past that Ms. Jones was running from, the reasons for her not having a birth certificate, and nature of her relationship with her father. Ms. Jones did change her name, using a legal service for victims of domestic violence. So, the investigation has found that Ms. Jones has committed no fraud or misconduct in using a legal name obtained through such a service. More over, the investigation has commended Ms. Jones on her grit and determination in pursuing her medical degree. However, your ethics are now seriously under review as you knowingly used the knowledge of her past to obtain your spot in the internship, by only offering enough details to cause the investigation."

Justin sputtered in indignation, but Geoffrey prevented him from speaking further. The damage had already been done. Instead, Geoffrey pulled his client away entirely.

Stef was stunned. What just happened?

Ash and Styxx finally let go of Phobos once Justin was out of sight. He walked up behind her to hold her tight. "Are you alright?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and he soothed it away. "They really have finished the investigation?"

Bill stopped passing out affidavits and kissed Stef on the cheek. "Yup. First thing in the morning, I will process the paperwork to get your Midwife certification back up and running. And the medical school…"

Dean Wilson spoke up. "The medical school will reinstate your status in good standing once we receive confirmation of the investigative findings. I am sorry for the hardship of this ordeal Ms. Jones. But, please be rest assured that Mr. Hallis will be dealt with accordingly." The Dean paused. "But, we will need reassurances that your past is in the past."

Phobos groaned. "Stephanie. Lives. With. Me." He emphasized every word. "I am not what that… boy claimed. And Stephanie is a strong woman that climbed out of that life ten years ago." A tick worked furiously in his jaw. It was not all that he wanted to say on the subject. But, Ash was right. It is not the time or place.

"I am glad to hear that." Then the Dean left.

Acheron shook Bill's hand. "Thank you for your help Bill."

"Hey, I should thank you for the info you were able to find from that legal service in Chicago. It helped a ton. I was still trying to track down which service she used." Bill answered.

Stef shook her head. "Wait. You two know each other? And… you helped me Ash?"

Ash grinned. "Yes and yes."

"How? Why?" She asked.

Ash tilted his head. "Because now you are part of this seriously screwed up family. And because I meant what I said when we first met. We have all done things to survive that we would like to forget. You have been hurt enough by your past. It's time to leave it there."

She ran over to Ash and hugged him, then placed a kiss on his cheek. Then repeated it with Bill. "Thank you both so much! I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Stef looked over and saw Zeth watching from a distance. His face showed the pride of honor being restored and happiness for her. But, he was withdrawn. He didn't want to insert himself in the middle of the moment.

So, Stef ran over and flung herself at him. "I am so happy!"

"I know honey. Congratulations." He hugged her tightly.

Deimos rolled Jenna out in a wheelchair after they finished her discharge papers. "What did we miss? The nurses were going ballistic back there a minute ago."

But, everyone tensed once again. Jenna stared down the hall. "Well, that makes four that I now have trapped in various rooms. I am pissed enough for them getting the drop on me that I am jealous Deimos got to go deal with two of them already."

Ash chuckled. "I have two locked in a room down that way. And Styxx got three down the other way." He jerked his chin down the opposite hall. "You would think that after trapping so many, they would have either shown themselves or left by now."

Phobos looked down at Stef. "It's time we get you back home." He pulled her into the bathroom and flashed her to the house.

"What in the hell? They were there the whole time?"

He nodded his head. "We all had a conversation through mental projection. We realized that they probably attacked Jenna to draw you out. So, we allowed you to stay and worry over Jenna, without you knowing about them. We were hoping that Skoll and Hati would show."

"You used me as bait?" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

Phobos grinned. "I wasn't going to let them near you. Even if I had to flash you out of there in front of everyone. But, Deimos called Maahes and Ma'at while he was in Jenna's room. Ma'at healed Jenna fast enough and checked on the baby. Then, at full strength, Ash, Jenna and Styxx have been pulling the demons into empty rooms and locking them in with their powers every time they saw one. It was the least obvious option given the public setting. With Maahes protecting Jenna, Deimos went from room to room to take out his rage on those inside."


	22. Chapter 22

Stef and Phobos were cuddling on the couch. They were watching one of the Resident Evil movies with some of the guys while Jenna was upstairs getting some rest after her trip to the hospital. Stef heard Deimos in the back courtyard arguing with a woman.

"No. I am not letting you into my house. This really is none of your business mother."

That caught Stef's interest. Is this really their mother? She looked up at Phobos. He face was dark. This could not be good.

Phobos got up and stalked to the back door. Stef followed at a distance. Phobos went outside and confronted the goddess.

Alekto definitely bore a family resemblance. She was tall, lithe, with milky white skin. Her black hair was shoulder length with a red stripe on each side of her face. Her blue eyes were bright with anger.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

She lunged at Phobos. He dodged and deflected her moves until Deimos was able to grab her from behind. "You selfish boys! Both of you. This is your fault Deimos. You went and broke the rules so now your brother is doing the same. I won't stand for this."

"Seriously? Is that what this is about? I met a woman. Get over it." Phobos turned to go back inside.

"She will destroy you!" Alekto screamed.

That pushed Phobos's anger over the edge. "Yeah, she might just do that. But, I would rather have whatever time I can have _with_ her than the rest of eternity _without_ even trying! You say that we are selfish, look at you and your sisters. You sleep around and have kids that you don't raise, that you don't like, and order us around like we are slaves. But, then you demand that we have no relationships ourselves."

Phobos shook his head. "Ten thousand years of never having more than a few hours with any one person. That's complete and utter bullshit! All based on a lie. It's not love that weakens us. It is grief. So, yeah, Stephanie can still hurt me. But, until that day comes, she makes me stronger. Stephanie is _my_ goddess in every way. She is smart, tender, loving, beautiful. She makes me a better man. And now that I know the difference, I cannot go back to how I was before. I don't care what you do about that. The rules have been changed, we can no longer be executed for it. So, if you want to beat me, then beat me. I don't care what you think."

Stef couldn't believe the way he defended her. He called her his goddess. She wanted to run out the door and pull him into her arms. But, before she could move a muscle, Fang's other brother, Fury, came tearing around the corner. Then she saw why, as two big black wolves hurdled over the courtyard wall and attacked.

Phobos and Deimos both materialized weapons and engaged with the wolf brothers. Fury quickly changed into his white wolf form as he joined the fight. Even Alekto fought the wolves. It was fast and furious. Others came from the house to fight as well. Stef was frozen as she watched Phobos fight for her.

He was lethal. He was brutal. But, she was no longer bothered by it. It was the people that threatened her that needed to fear him. Not her. He was impressive and he was hers. She held on to that, desperate to not think about who Phobos was fighting. She couldn't let the panic overwhelm her.

 _Hold on to Phobos. He is your hero. Don't look at anyone else._

But, the courtyard was so small that Phobos had not realized that he was backing up to the gate. No! Stef could see the Ice Giants behind him.

How could she help? She couldn't get there in time. With no other choice, she dug down, deep inside.

 _Bring down my walls. Give over to the power. Let the walls down damn it. Why isn't this working?_

She couldn't lose him. Then she remembered the way Phobos kissed her after their failure of a date. The look on his face when she took his hand in Sanctuary and didn't reject him. The way he smiled at her in the mornings when she woke up, cranky and a complete mess. The sound of him calling her his goddess. She just wanted to be his. And she let go of everything to be his.

In that moment, the dam broke. Her powers flooded through her body and she lashed out with everything that she had at the Ice Giants who were trying to drag Phobos away. They went flying backwards.

Her body trembling from the rush of power that she did not know how to use, she dropped to her knees. Phobos looked at her through the windows. Then flashed to her side.

"How?" He looked her over to make sure she was not hurt.

Her lower lip trembled. "I couldn't let them take you." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Phobos pulled her against him.

Then they heard the deep yelp of an injured animal. The fight finally stopped. Stef looked up to see that all of the people she knew were still standing, but at their feet was one of the black wolves. The Ice Giants and the other wolf were gone.

Stef wiped the tears from her face as she tried to stand. But, her knees buckled and she started to fall. Phobos caught her held her in his lap.

As everyone made their way into the house, Stef saw that several people were bloody. Her heart broke for those who were hurt protecting her. How could she let them risk so much for her?

"Who died?" Phobos asked Deimos as he walked their mother into the house.

"Hati. What in the hell happened here?"

Phobos took a deep breath. "Stephanie managed to unlock her powers on her own and used them to push those Ice Giants back. The drain of it so quickly has left her a bit weakened."

Alekto scowled. "It was you that pushed them back?"

Stef nodded.

"And you saved Phobos?"

"He was the reason that I was able to tap into my powers. I couldn't lose him."

Alekto looked her over. "You are not as strong as the other one. What are you?"

Zeth answered. "She is my daughter. So, if you insult her again, you won't just have your sons to worry about."

"Watch it Skotus." The goddess snarled. "I don't take threats lightly."

That flamed Stef's anger. "No, you just take your children lightly. Damn woman, what is wrong with you that you can only think about whether or not they are at risk of being weak, but not see their strength?"

"Stephanie…" Phobos started.

"Don't Stephanie me baby. This is ridiculous." Stef weakly climbed out of his lap the face the goddess. "My father, who just found out that I am his daughter less than a week ago, has more loyalty to me than you do for sons that you gave birth to! And I suppose that your grandchildren will be what? Invisible problems you won't acknowledge?"

That slapped the goddess in the face. "Grandchildren? You are pregnant?"

Stef was stunned. "Is she serious?" She looked at Phobos.

Deimos groaned. "I told you about this three months ago mother."

At that point, Jenna waddled her way into the hallway. "Seriously, what happened when I was asleep. I see everyone cleaning up wounds and no one woke me?" Jenna stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Alekto. "Exactly how long was I asleep?"

Alekto's eyes were wide. "But, you said you lost your baby." She accused Jenna.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "That was over a year ago. I am now six months pregnant with Deimos's son. His name is Alcander." Jenna placed a hand on her stomach.

Stef was very confused. But Phobos stepped in behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. His strength and warmth soothed her. And he kept her from falling again as her knees still did not want to work right.

Jenna took a deep breath. "Look, Alekto. I get that you have a crap ton of anger to process. And I know that you want to care for your sons, but don't know how to get passed the anger to show it well. But, they need you to try to be their mother. I would really like it if you could be our son's grandmother. As I am sure Stephanie would whenever those two get around to having children of their own."

Alekto looked at her sons and took a deep breath. "I am sorry for causing problems tonight. I just don't want to lose my boys. When a god is weakened, their enemies come out of the woodworks, and you two have a lot of enemies. You girls promise me that you won't hurt them."

Stef looked at Phobos. The problem is that she already had hurt him. How could she promise that she won't accidentally do that again? "All I can promise is that I never want to see him hurt either. Especially by you. So, don't you dare think of having him beat because of me. I may not be strong or anything yet, but I will stop at nothing to protect the man that I love."

With a nod. Alekto flashed from the house.

Applause erupted from the rest of the household who all stood around and watched the scene.

Acheron laughed. "Damn, that was worth money. Alekto always has been a bitch."

"You boys chose your women well." Fury added. "It all reminded me of Vane's mate going after our mother."

"And now that your powers are unlocked Stef, we can really start your training. Let's get you moved the the Vanishing Isle as quickly as possible." Zeth said.

Phobos nodded. "I definitely like that idea."

"Me too. I would like to be able to sleep next to my wife again, before the baby is born." Deimos grumbled.

"What are you whining about? You see her every night in your dreams anyway." Phobos questioned.

Deimos hit him. "It's not the same and you know it."

Ramsey whined. "I seriously don't want to hear about it."

"Right!" Zeth chimed in.

* * *

Stef was still very tired from the power drain earlier. So, Phobos helped her upstairs and into bed. He changed into his pajama pants and laid in bed while Stef curled around him so that her head was on his chest. His fingers ran through her hair and over her shoulders.

"Stephanie, did you really unlock your powers just to save me?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Of course."

"How? I mean, it is so hard to consciously choose to unlock your powers. Most immortals are born with their gifts and grow into them, or have them given to them fully opened. Those that do have their powers locked typically can't do it until they have a moment of physical release, such as being close to death or intense intimacy."

She rolled so that her chin was resting on his chest while she looked up into his electric blue eyes. "I don't know. You are my intense intimacy." She smiled then took a breath. "I saw what was happening and I couldn't lose you. So, I tried to force myself to let go and it didn't work. So, I just thought about you. The feel of you." She ran her fingers through the coarse brown hairs of his chest. "The taste of you." She nipped at his milky skin. "The sound of your voice saying my name. The way you defended me to your mother. I chose to let go of myself and give everything to you."

Phobos was stunned. To truly choose to give yourself to someone else in such a deep level, it took intense courage and trust. That kind of trust was so profound that it was almost unheard of. And to do it when she was physically protected, while she watched him in his bloody and violent element? It was mind boggling to the god.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes. "I love you Stephanie."

"I know baby. You show me that ten thousand times a day." Then she nuzzled back into his embrace. She kissed his chest. "And I plan to show you just how much I love you, every day for the rest of our lives."

Phobos held her close as she drifted to sleep. Thoughts of everything she said and did, still racing in his mind. He never could have imagined a more euphoric feeling than knowing that she loved him so deeply, even knowing exactly who he is.

* * *

Kol was on a rampage. Those bastards killed his brother.

This was no longer just about getting Lucy's daughter back. He was going to take her and then kill every single Greek god he could get his hands on for this outrage.

"Bard!"

The giant hesitatingly entered the room to face Kol.

"Do you remember exactly where my father and grandfather are right now?"

Bard lowered his head submissively. "They are bound."

Kol snarled. "They are not just bound. They have been bound for centuries. Damn, the gods killed my uncle and used his entrails to bind my grandfather down with a serpent above him dripping acidic venom. His only relief from the torture of it burning his flesh is that his wife actually stays to collect the venom in a bowl to protect him as long as possible. But, when ever the bowl needs to be dumped out, he is burned again. And because his wife is the one collecting it, he has her there to arouse him constantly and yet she is too busy to please him."

Bard swallowed at the thought of such torture. But, he remained quiet.

"If you don't find me a way to get the girl. I will make Loki's torture seem like a day at the park. Am I clear?"

Bard nodded and left to try anything to get his hands on the demigod.

Kol winced as he felt the image of his aunt shimmer into the room behind him.

"So, this is who I have been relying on?" Hel questioned him.

Kol snarled at the goddess. "Go back to Hel and leave me alone to work."

She remained calm as she always was. She had a demeanor that reminded Kol of someone from a psych ward, seriously depressed and withdrawn, and right on the edge of being pushed too far. But they are too unpredictable to try temping that final push.

"Yes, I can see that you have everything under control. That is why your brother is dead."

"Well you know that you are more than welcome to come out here and help."

She arched a brow at him. "Just remember, nephew, that I control the final piece to this puzzle. I have Morginne. Once you have a child, we will feed the child to the Dark Huntress and let the blood infuse her. Then with my magic, it will reunite her blood with her soul that Artemis still keeps. That is the only way to get the mixed blood to Olympus without alerting the Olympians. Only then can you attempt to kill them all."

Skoll was really starting to hate this damn prophecy. But deep down, he didn't care. He wanted the girl and he wanted to kill the Greeks. He no longer cared about what happened after that. No matter what Hel wanted. The dumb bitch actually thinks that Baldr is in love with her and will make her his queen when he is resurrected after Ragnarok. Please.


	23. Chapter 23

Stef woke up earlier than usual. Zeth really stepped up her training through the night. He was seriously testing her so that he could petition for her to join as fast as possible. Fortunately, he said that she was a natural to the dream walking stuff. She still sucked at the self defense, but it is not required to be an Oneroi. But, she asked him to help her wake extra early.

When she woke, she was on her side with Phobos spooned in behind her, his arm draped over her arm and chest where his fingers were interlaced with hers. She could smell his spicy masculine scent around her. She was completely cocooned by Phobos. As much as she loved the feeling of him around her, she had other plans for the morning.

So, she gently moved his arm and climbed out of bed. Stef went to the bathroom and got herself ready. Then, she returned to bed, this time facing Phobos.

She ran her hands softly down his well sculpted arm, then cupped his face to let her thumb graze over the stubble of his jaw and his soft lips. The sensations were enough to cause Phobos to roll onto his back and throw his arm over his face, but he did not wake.

Stef grinned as the new position showed that his body hardened as she touched him. She chewed on her lower lip as she wanted to touch and taste more of him. This was going to be a wake up call, he won't soon forget.

Once Agnes helped Stef get off of the streets and build a whole new identity and life, Stef didn't date anyone. Until Justin. And she did not want to remember him. Yet, Phobos made her blood so hot. She had never wanted a man more in her life. It was so new and different for her that it felt like he was her first. As ridiculous as it sounded, he really was. Phobos is the first man that Stef wanted to share that intimacy with, not just close her eyes and let things happen. He was someone that she wanted to please, to be connected with, to bond with on a deeper level.

And after yesterday, she no longer wanted to take things slow. She had let go of all of her walls to protect him. And in doing so, she felt his last wall come down as well.

Tugging gently at his pajama pants, Stef realized that she was not going to get far without waking him. So, she tried to concentrate on removing them with her powers. Oh, yes, it worked to expose one very large piece of male anatomy. Her jaw dropped. She knew he was big when he was pressed against her at night, but damn!

Her fingers barely grazed the skin of him and his body jumped at her touch. Her lips slid up one side. She stared at his body while she very softly explored it. And when his body started to produce its own moisture, she dipped her head down to lick at it.

Phobos hissed at the sensations of warmth on his erection. His eyes flew open and he lifted his arm off of his face to see the most breathtaking sight of his life. Stef was stretched out next to him in bed, completely naked as she leaned over his body to take his cock into her mouth.

"Oh gods." He moaned.

She laughed which sent vibrations down his most tender body part. When she pulled back, she said. "Good morning baby." Then she returned to keeping her mouth busy with something other than talking.

Phobos brushed her curls out of her face and fisted his hand in her hair. His head was spinning. He had not actually been with a woman in years, shit, maybe decades. Or was it longer? He had lost track. And this was absolute divinity.

But, as it had been quite some time since he had been given any pleasure by anyone but his own hand, he knew that he would not last long. So, he pulled Stef away from what she was doing. She whimpered as he did so.

That is, until he attacked her with his own mouth for a kiss that was so intense that Stef was seeing stars. He rolled to pin her under him as his hand explored her body. Her skin was on fire as his fingers raked over her. Her breasts were tight with need and her body was aching for him to fill her. But, she couldn't bring herself to ask for too much too fast. She wanted their first time to be memorable, not rushed.

Phobos could barely think as he tasted her mouth and felt her skin. For as much as he wanted all of her right then, he wanted to go slow. He did not want her to remember her past, of the men that paid her for sex and jumped her like rutting animals. This was going to be about her pleasure, not his.

When he finally broke the kiss, he moved down to trail soft kissed along her neck and shoulders as she purred. Then he paused and looked up to her beautiful pale blue eyes, hooded with lust.

"Are you sure about this honey?"

She nodded. "More than sure."

"Do you trust me?" He asked with a raised brow.

She tilted her head. "Of course baby."

He chewed on his lower lip. "Then I want this to be about your pleasure first. He used his powers to produce a silk scarf that wound itself around her wrists and tied her hands above her head.

The position pulled her breast up more for him to access. He grinned as he returned to kissing his way down to those perfect peaks. Dear Aphrodite, what a sight. He had always been drawn to a beautiful set of breasts. With Stef, he avoided looking at hers as much as possible because he knew that he definitely would not be able to control himself as well if he allowed himself that pleasure. But now, he was able to truly admire the absolute perfection of her body.

He ran the backs of his rough knuckles around the tawny skin of her taut peaks, making sure to avoid the sensitive nubs. He could see chills erupt all over her body. Then he turned his hand to run the pads of his fingers over the skin of them. She writhed in the pleasure of his attention.

Eventually, Phobos dropped his head to kiss, and lave at the skin on the underside of each breast, followed by the gentle rub of his whiskered chin across the sensitive areas. Stef hissed in pleasure.

Then he leaned back to stare into her eyes and watch her face as his fingers finally started to play with her puckered nipples, one at a time. Her back arched and her cheeks flushed as her body reacted to his touches.

This was why he loved breasts so much. A man could spend hours wringing out the most glorious sounds and reactions from a woman just with this part of her anatomy. If a man really knows what he is doing, he could cause her to orgasm from his touches alone, or tease her mercilessly until she begged for him to fill her. There was an intimacy to having that kind of power over a woman, completely encased in the heat of mutual pleasure.

Her hips began to move, begging for attention of their own, but he was not ready to move on yet. He lowered his tongue to one hardened nipple and began to lick circles around it. She groaned. Then he flicked at her and her body bucked in the sudden spikes of pleasure. Then he finally lowered his lips to suck at her body. Gods, she was delicious.

Stef was awash in the pleasure he was giving her. She had never experienced anything like it. It was like he knew everything about her better than she did herself. Her head was spinning and her breathing ragged. But, when his mouth moved from one breast to the other to duplicate the building levels of intensity, she completely lost herself in a mind blowing orgasm that had her body shaking as she screamed. And still he sucked at her breast until the last spasm raked through her body.

Phobos's electric blue eyes were bright as he smiled up at her. "You liked that?"

Stef was already drained of energy, but she wasn't about to let that be the end of everything. "Yeah, it was alright." She teased breathlessly. Then she dropped her head back in exhaustion.

"Just alright?" He growled in playful mock shock. "Well, then I suppose I have to keep going until you think that I am incredible."

Stef whimpered at the tone and implications of his words.

He dropped down to nip and lave at her stomach, her hips and her legs, all the way down to her feet where he massaged her feet and kissed her toes. Stef pulled her feet back a few times as he hit sensitive areas.

He chuckled. "You are ticklish? Now I have more buttons to push." He raised his eyebrows and grinned wickedly. He had not thought about trying to tickle her before. But, now, he couldn't wait to use that against her. She is so fiery when he pushes the right buttons. But, that will have to wait for another time. Right now, he didn't want her anger. He wanted her pleasure and her love. So, he nipped at the arch of her foot before moving on.

Phobos nipped and kissed his way back up her legs and inner thighs until he reached the dark patch of hair where her legs meet. He looked back up at her, her breathing ragged, her cheeks mottled, her lips swollen. Damn, she was sexy as hell. But, she nodded for him to continue.

He separated the folds of her skin. She was so wet for him. He slid a finger into her and her back arched. Then he took her body into his mouth. She gasped in intensity of the pleasure. As he continued to please her, she bucked and moaned. It did not take long before her second orgasm rocked her body.

After her last spasm hit, he dragged his tongue up her cleft for one long, slow, lick. Stef murmured as her head spun in ecstasy.

"And how was that?" Phobos asked her.

It took Stef a few moments to even pull together cohesive thoughts and remember the game that she started. "Mmm, that was good, but you could do better."

He erupted into all out laughter. As he stalked his way back up her body, nipping at her chin as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Then tell me what it is that you want?"

She tried to reach up to grab him closer, but her hands were still tied. His eyes were dark and full of lust. She wanted him badly. "I want you." She breathed.

He pressed the head of his erection to her. "How much?"

Stef was whimpering from the hunger. "All of you." She tried to wrap her legs around his hips and pull him into her, but he was too strong.

Phobos had never had more pleasure being with a woman and he was not even inside of her yet. Damn, she was incredible. But, this game was far too much fun to stop.

He nibbled at her lips and neck while he held himself just barely pressed to her. Then, when he nibbled on her ear, she gasped at the sensation and he drove himself in completely.

She vibrated as another orgasm took over. Gods, she felt like no one he had ever been with before. At this moment, he could understand how Erotico Skoti could become so addicted to a single person and break all of the rules for them. Phobos would gladly break every rule possible and face any punishment to stay in bed with her for as long as possible.

He gave her a minute to catch her breath before he finally started to rock himself in and out of her. He reveled in the feel of her warm skin against and around his. The scent of her apple shampoo filled his head. He could die right there in her arms and never regret a thing other than leaving her alone.

He kissed her fiercely. And she moaned into his mouth. She thrust her hips up to meet his strokes, driving him deeper inside. Oh gods, he was not going to last much longer. He grounded his teeth to hold back.

But, when another orgasm hit Stef, he took advantage of the opportunity to stop himself for a minute and regain some control before he climaxed. He wanted this to last.

"And what do you think now?" Phobos asked Stef.

She grinned through her haze. "Not too bad."

He growled and pounded into her deep and hard as she screamed in pleasure. Then he stopped.

"And now?"

She laughed. "I don't know, I think you are slowing down."

Phobos pulled back and arched a brow. Damn she is insatiable.

He rolled Stef over, pulled her up onto her knees and then entered her again slowly with his fingers stroking her cleft. They both moaned at the same time.

He leaned forward to nip at her shoulders and back, rubbing his whiskers over her skin. She hissed in pleasure, then he stroked himself in and out of her body. The change in position definitely changed her reactions. She screamed out and shook with every stroke.

Her pleasure heightened his own. As he headed closer to the edge, he thrust deeper, faster, causing her to bury her face in the pillow below her as she screamed herself hoarse. Until finally, she climaxed and he joined her on the next stroke. Ribbons of ecstasy broke free as Phobos released himself.

They both collapsed into shivering, puddles of raw emotions.

Stef was so overstimulated that even the feel of Phobos's breath on her skin sent her into another orgasm. She absolutely trembled as her body wrung every ounce of energy from her. She could not even push herself to roll over.

Phobos removed the silk restraints from Stef's wrists and reached over to caress Stef's shoulder, when the touch of his fingers sent another spasm through her body. He smiled. "I take it that you enjoyed that?"

Stef didn't answer as she passed out from the exhaustion.

Phobos debated her sleep without someone with her. So, he leaned down to kiss her, then got out of bed and covered her with a sheet. Then he went to go take a shower. A few minutes should be OK. Then he will join her dream with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Stef woke again to the sounds of Phobos in the shower. Did she seriously pass out? Then the memory of why she passed out hit her. Oh God! Fuck that, Oh PHOBOS!. He was… she did not even have words to describe just how amazing he had been. Her body was still weak and trembling from it.

She was so weak that she wanted to just roll over and sleep. But, she needed to clean herself up. And Zeth would not be there to meet her in her dreams.

Then a grin slid up her lips. She did not have a lot of strength, but damn it, she was not going to let him go without her pleasing him too.

So, Stef gathered herself together enough to walk on her very wobbly legs, into the bathroom. Phobos was surprised when she opened the shower curtain and climbed in with him.

"Stef, you can barely stand." He tried to pick her up and take her out. But, she stopped him.

"I don't need to stand." Then she lowered herself to her knees and took his now softened cock into her mouth while the shower poured water all around them.

He moaned as she enveloped the entire length of his cock with her mouth. He started to harden again instantly. Yet, she held him inside, licking and sucking on it while it grew, until he was too large for her to keep him there like that. That had to have been the most erotic sensation he had ever experienced. She was more than his wildest fantasy could have hoped for.

He cupped the back of her head as she began to use her mouth to explore every crevice and curve. She even dropped lower to lick and suck at his sac. Then she ran one long, slow lick through his sac and up the length of him to the tip, then dropped to suck him deep into her mouth, all the way to the hairs at the base. All as one fluid motion. That nearly dropped him to his knees.

Stef looked up at him, with the shower at his back, keeping the water from pelting her in the face. He was truly a gorgeous man. And she could not believe that he was hers. The love she felt for him transcended everything that she had ever imagined love to feel like. He was her entire world. And she wanted to prove that to him.

As she continued to suck at his body, Stef used one hand to help increase the pleasure on his shaft while the other caressed his sac at the same time. He murmured in his ecstasy with one arm behind him bracing him against the shower wall while she increased speed and tightness of her grip. His grip in her wet hair tightened as he approached his orgasm. And when it hit, she held herself there to drain him of every drop of his release.

His breathing was ragged as he pulled her up and into his arms. He kissed her, softly, sweetly, and with so much love.

"I love you Stephanie. You know that I can't live without you. You have my heart. You protect my soul." He leaned his forehead against hers as he took a breath. Then he knelt down in the shower, in front of her and conjured a ring. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded as she started to cry. "Yes, of course I will marry you. Did you really think that I would say no?"

He looked a little sheepish at that, but stood again to hug her close. The water was starting to loose its heat. She chuckled. "I suppose we should finish this shower." Phobos used his powers to warm the water again.

They washed each other, both fighting tears and smiling together at the same time. Stef explored all of his scars as she washed him. Her heart clenched at how much pain her god of fear had experience in his life. She wanted to sooth his battered soul, though she knew that she could not protect him from future injuries. That was the hardest part that she had to come to terms with. It was not his violent past, but rather knowing that she could not change him and his violent future.

But, she loved him. And she trusted him to fight hard to not throw his life away. That was all that she could ask for.

As they finished and got dressed, Stef's phone rang. She looked at it. "It's Essie." She showed him the caller ID. "Go ahead on down, I will catch up."

Phobos kissed her and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Phobos grabbed an apple and took a bite as Deimos walked up next to him.

"When did you come back?" Phobos asked.

Deimos laughed at him. "It's nearly noon! Damn brother, learn to put up some shields." Then he smacked Phobos on the shoulder and walked over to sit with Styxx, Urian and Vane at the dining table.

Phobos frowned. "What are you talking about?"

They all roared with laughter.

"Man, everyone heard you and Stef this morning. I mean, everyone. Zeth even stopped by, got two seconds in, turned beet red and left again cursing." Urian said through his laughter. "Watching him squirm is way too much fun."

Phobos's jaw went slack. "Shit. Don't say anything to Stephanie. Damn, she'll be mortified." His own embarrassment was enough as he blushed in front of everyone.

But, the embarrassment was short lived.

Jenna waddled into the kitchen on the phone with Amanda. "Sure thing, I will let Stef know that Essie lost her phone last night. Send me a text with the new number. Thank you."

Phobos was frozen. If Essie lost her phone yesterday, then who in the hell called Stef a few minutes ago. Fear washed through him and he flashed to his room. Shit. She wasn't there. Not in the bathroom. Then he saw her ring and dreamcatcher necklace on the dresser top. He ran out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Stephanie!" He called.

"What is wrong?" Deimos asked.

Phobos's mind was racing. How did they get in? How did she get out? "When I left Stephanie, she had just gotten a call from Essie, so she stayed behind to talk to her."

"But, Essie doesn't have her phone." Jenna gasped.

"Where could she have gone? We have been watching all the doors." Vane questioned.

Phobos shook his head. "She unlocked her powers last night. She could flash out." And he had no idea where she would have gone. Why would she have gone? Why would she leave him and not ask for his help?

His heart was shredding as tears started to fill his eyes.

Then he heard the notification on his phone that he received a voice message.

He played it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hey baby, I am so sorry. You know that I never want to hurt you. But, Kol called me. He said he has Essie. I tried to call Amanda and could not reach her. I, I- I can't keep living or hiding in fear and let everyone around get hurt because of me. First Jenna yesterday, then everyone last night. You were all lucky you were not hurt worse. The next time may not be in our favor. This can't last forever. We all know that." She took a breath. "So, I have to do this. I have to go and try to save my friend. But, I am trusting you to follow your plans and come for me." There was a pause. "Shit, I really hope that I am doing the right thing here. But, I don't know another way. Kol is watching to make sure that I come alone. Otherwise I would have talked to you first. But, I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't let me come at all. It is time that I faced my fears and my past. I have to do this." She sniffed back her tears. "It's kind of funny that a god of fear has given me something to live for and strength to fight those fears with. I love you with every part of my being. And, I really hope that I see you soon. We still have a wedding to plan for, remember." Everyone could hear her cry as she ended the call.

Everyone went into battle mode, calling for the reinforcements that they had already listed in their battle plans during the week.

But Phobos stood there, lost in his grief. His heart splintered into a thousand pieces.

Jenna pulled his head down to hers. "You can't grieve for her now. You haven't lost her yet. But right now, she needs you to be angry, really, really angry."

Phobos ground his teeth together as he let his rage take over. Jenna was right. Stef's only hope was for him to shred Skoll into pieces.

Once everyone was gathered, everyone flashed over to Minnesota where a former Dark Hunter named Wulf had offered his home as a staging area for any attack on The Holt.


	25. Chapter 25

Minnesota

As it was still daylight outside, Ramsey couldn't travel well. So, Jenna went to the room that Wulf set aside for visiting Dark Hunters and learned the area well enough to return home and flash Ramsey into that room directly. "I am sorry you can't get out much this week." She said as they arrived.

"It's OK baby. I am happy to help in anyway I can."

Jenna paused as she looked at her father. "Daddy, you know that if you ever decided that you want it, I am more than happy to help your get your soul back."

He smiled at his daughter. "I don't think that Artemis is really interested in giving up my soul. But, I am grateful that you would even think of making that offer. And I know that you love me enough to face the challenge of that task. For now, I am content with who I am, as long as I can spend immortality being a father to you and grandfather to Alcander."

Ramsey kissed Jenna's cheek before she left to help with the rest of the preparations.

Acheron and Savitar arrived to let everyone know that their negotiations with Odin did not go very well. Not only were Savitar and Acheron there as Chthonians to help mitigate the inter-pantheon politics of this whole mess, but, Savitar also wears another hat, as the mediator for the Were-hunters. He helps to enforce their peace as well. So, he has a vested interest in helping to deal with the Norse wolves.

The two of them spent most of the last week trying to convince Odin and the rest of the Norse gods to help out. "The bastard is resigned to the prophecy. He refuses any assistance to help stop it. The only good thing that we have from it all is that there will be no retaliation for Hati's death as he attacked us, and Odin has sworn to not retaliate against us if we kill Skoll or any Ice Giants in our attempts to save Stef."

"Well, we are going to kill them anyway. So, nice to know we won't have another battle afterwards." Styxx grumbled.

Because this was an issue of inter-pantheon proportions with a Werewolf, the fighting force that was gathered relied mostly on three groups. The Chthonians, Savitar, Acheron, and Styxx. The Greeks, Phobos, Deimos, Zeth, Madoc, Jericho, and Zarek. And the Wolves, Vane, Fang, and Fury.

Wulf had all of his cars moved out of the excessively large garage for Jenna to use as her staging area with the women of the cult. Ash materialized a dozen cots into the space and a few comfortable chairs for Jenna to sit while she waited. And since the garage was windowless, Ramsey was able to help in there once everything was ready.

Of course Wulf opened up his home for them, so he was going to make sure that his family was safe. Urian not only fought with Ash and Styxx whenever they needed him anyway, but his late wife was sisters with Wulf's wife. So, he loved Cassie as family and was not going to let this come back to hurt her or her children. That put the former Dark Hunter, current Dark Hunter, and Urian, whatever he is, at the house, to ensure that Jenna, Wulf's family, and the rescued women all stayed safe in case the wolves or giants came around. As added measure, a group of local Were-panthers took guard around the house as well.

Wulf's wife, Cassandra, stayed with the children on the opposite side of the house from the garage. Wulf and Urian stayed by her side.

One more addition popped into the house.

"Kat, you shouldn't be here. This is a lot more inter-pantheon politics than you need to be in the middle of." Ash scolded.

The tall blond crossed her arms and stared the man down. "Cassie is my friend. I am not leaving."

Ash was adamant that his daughter not be involved in the attack. But, she agreed to stay at the house to help Jenna and protect Cassie if needed. Katra is a highly trained fighter who protected Cassandra from Urian and his father for years. But, ever since Ash found out that he was her father, he has been rather protective.

Jenna pulled Deimos in for a passionate kiss. "You make sure that the three of you come home safe. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her again and then left.

* * *

Stef was groggy as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her thoughts were scattered. She tried to cover her eyes from the bright light that was splintering pain through her head, but she couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?

She hissed as she tried harder to move her arms, legs, anything. But, she only succeeded in in sending yet another spike of pain bouncing around her skull. The pain was too much, the light too bright for her to open her eyes. What was going on?

She was so confused.

Then she heard someone humming. The voice and song sounded so familiar, a memory, but it slipped past her. It stirred her anger, but she did not know why? And without a reason, she lost the anger as well.

Mmmm, she felt fingers running through her hair. Phobos likes to run his fingers through her hair.

"There, your hair has finally dried." A woman's voice spoke next to Stef. "It was a lot of work to dye it black again while you slept. But, Kol likes your black hair."

No. Kol is in Minnesota, he is not in New Orleans. She is a silly woman.

Then the humming picked up again. And Stef's thoughts and memories started to pull back together.

Oh God! It's the wedding march!

Her mother was in the room with her and humming the wedding march. How?

Stef vaguely remembered leaving Jenna's house to meet Kol somewhere. She, she needed to do something…

Essie! Shit, Kol had Essie. No. When Stef got there, he didn't have her.

Come on brain work! What happened next?

Anger was flooding her, pressing her thoughts together, slowly forming them back into cohesive patches. She needed to remember, but the pain was too much. Stef screamed as she fought the pain and tried to move. Her eyes cracked open to see her mother beside her.

"Now stop fighting it you ungrateful child!" Lucy stood next to the bed wearing a skimpy dress as though she thought that she was still 20 years old. Her long mousey brown hair was plaited into two braids that ran down each shoulder. Her face had aged since the last time Stef saw her. Yet, she wore the same repulsed sneer that Stef knew so well.

Her head was still spinning with pain, but she was slowly starting to sober up enough to understand what was happening. "What did you give me?"

She had been clean from drugs for 10 years, but she remembered the feeling of slowly sobering. Whatever they gave her, she had not experienced it before, but it still left her unable to move, completely at their mercy. Damn. She didn't want this. She wasn't the scared girl on the streets any more.

 _Please don't force me back into being a junky and a whore. Please._

Stef fought against the pain and the fear. She had to focus.

Lucy sat down next to Stef. "Don't worry Jessica, it's just something to help keep you compliant. Kol doesn't want you to get away again."

Then Stef saw Lucy pull out a white bridal veil and clip it into Stef's hair. What the? Stef tried to look down and saw the mounds of white fabric around her that indicated a wedding dress. They are all fucking crazy!

"How can you do this? I'm your daughter!" Stef's words were slurred as she tried to talk through the effects of the drug.

Her mother's eyes flashed in anger. "No! You are an abomination. The only value that you had was to keep me with Kol. You are to fulfill a prophesy. That is why he took me in and made the dreams stop. He saved me from those wicked demons that raped me and fathered you!"

Stef's mind raced. Did Zeth rape her? Nothing she knew of him said that he could or would do that. But, then again, he didn't have his emotions at the time. No. He grieved at losing Lucy. Or was it guilt over what he did? Stef took a breath. She kept jumping to angry conclusions with Phobos and Zeth. And, every time, she was wrong.

"Zeth didn't rape you." Stef defended her father.

Lucy gasped. "You have talked to him? You are demon spawn! I knew you would be like him, lie with kind words and tenderness. But, it was all deceit! He got what he wanted and then let the others have at me once again." Her lips trembled in the fear that the memory still held for her.

"I am sorry for you mom. But, this is wrong. You can't let Kol rape me because you felt betrayed when you were younger." Her words still slurred.

Lucy slapped her daughter. "Don't you dare disgrace Kol with such an accusation! This is not rape. He is marrying you! It is far more honor than your demon life deserves." Stef wanted to laugh at the irony. It is Kol that is really the demon. Zeth is a god who tried to protect Lucy. His only crime toward her was to care enough that he was locked up and punished for it, and that left her alone and vulnerable afterwards.

Tears welled up in Stef's eyes.

 _Please Phobos. Please Zeth. Save me!_


	26. Chapter 26

Phobos and the others waited in the woods around The Holt Center in northern Minnesota. They had split into three groups all set to attack the compounds defenses simultaneously.

Skoll maybe be many things, but a strong military leader, he was not. The center had many weaknesses, allowing the New Orleans group to take full advantage.

Phobos was tense and pacing in circles. He didn't want to wait. Even though he knew that he needed to keep his battle control, the thought of Skoll raping Stephanie while they waited kept running through his mind.

Deimos had gotten so tired of trying to rein him back that he finally trapped Phobos in a shield to keep him put until they were ready.

Phobos was seriously going to kill his brother if Stef was hurt. "You are dead to me." He growled.

Deimos shrugged. "So you have already told me."

But then the alarms on their phones all went off on vibrate. Deimos dropped the shield. "Have at them brother."

* * *

Skoll smiled as he looked down at Stef. Even with the ridiculous wedding dress, she was far prettier than he remembered. Not that it would have made a difference. Her only purpose was to get pregnant so that he could kill the Greek sun god and moon goddess. Still, it sure does make the idea of getting her pregnant far more enjoyable.

This whole marriage idea was Lucy's it was an absolute joke.

The moment that he realized that Jessica was an Olympian demigod, all of his plans fell into place. But, with Lucy in his bed, he had to find a way to manipulate her into willingly giving her daughter to him.

Alright, he could have just taken her regardless of Lucy's feelings on the matter, just as he will do with Jessica. But why ruin the fun they had if it wasn't necessary? Besides, Lucy was a very creative person, it was why the Greek Skoti were so drawn to her. And the more she felt appreciative toward him, the more creative she was in bed. So, why not let her think that he honored her by raping her daughter? Human women could be so gullible.

"How lucid are you now?" He asked as he ran a finger along the side of Stef's face.

Stef managed to jerk her head just a little. The hate in her eyes spoke volumes. But, her speech was still slurred as she told him to go to hell. Good. Very good. Just under enough that she can't fight much, yet lucid enough to show him a little spit fire. He might really enjoy breaking in this new toy.

It was a shame that her powers had been unlocked already. But from what he could tell, she was not fully accepted into the pantheon. Another day or so, and everything would have fallen apart. As it was, the drugs would keep her from being able to use her powers. Then maybe he would put on a charm to bind her powers. He weighed out his options as he ran his gaze and fingers to her cleavage.

Stef's skin crawled as Kol ogled her. His touch left her ice cold. She finally saw the difference between the way Phobos looked at her the first day they met and all of the other men that used her for sex. She had forgotten just how cold it was. They didn't see her, they looked at her like an object. Nothing more. Phobos, he had always seen her. He looked at her body with appreciation. He made her feel beautiful. She was not a tool for his pleasure. His thoughts were about how he would give her pleasure. Something to be shared together.

She was such an idiot. Until she had gotten to know Phobos, she had never known that difference. She had never known that a man could be both hungry for a woman and respect her for the person she was in her mind and heart. Stef had only ever seen one or the other. Only ever experienced one. Never the other.

She closed her eyes. She refused to let Kol drag her back to who she was before. She wouldn't be the scared little girl who complacently allowed men to use her body anymore. She climbed out by blood, sweat and many tears. Now, she knew that she was capable of so much more. And Phobos made her feel like she was worth so much more.

There was a knock at the door. Someone nervously spoke to Kol in a language that she did not understand.

"Stay here and watch her." Skoll roared as two men entered the room with Lucy right behind.

Lucy panicked. "Is she not pretty enough?"

Skoll didn't answer the stupid woman as he stormed out.

Lucy slapped Stef again. But, Stef started to laugh. "It's the end of the world as you know it. And I feel fine…"

The only thing that she knew that would piss Kol off so much at that moment was Phobos.

* * *

The compounds defenses held up a little better than the rescue group expected, but not by much. All it succeeded in doing was to give time for the Ice Giants to be alerted to their presence. They seemed to be popping in all over the place. What, were they coming over from their home world of Jotunheim, directly?

Each team moved building by building through the compound in a pre-planned path. Their top priority was to find Stef. Next, kill Skoll. Finally, save as many humans as possible and send them to Jenna. The Ice Giants were just obstacles. Kill as needed, don't worry about the rest.

Phobos was on a rampage, breaking doors to find Stef. By the time he made it to the third building, there was still no word from anyone else about her. Acheron, Jericho, Zarek and Fury were engaged with Skoll. But, where was Stef?

Then he heard it. Her voice. She stumbled over the words of a song as she laughed and sang. It came from upstairs.

 _That's it baby, help me find you._

But, damn it. There were dozens of the Nordic giants in the way. Styxx, Deimos and Vane were right behind him as Phobos plowed into the mass of demons.

Phobos was stabbed in the leg before he reached the door where he heard Stef's drowsy voice.

The door splintered as Phobos broke through it. Two more Ice Giants ran toward him, but Deimos and Styxx grabbed them up and threw them into the hall to fight with the rest of them. Phobos didn't pay attention to the fighting as he rushed over to Stef.

She was sprawled out on a bed in a wedding dress. Her hair back to its natural black. And her eyes were closed while she continued to sing like she was drunk.

"Baby?" Phobos's voice was shaky. "What's wrong with you?" He cupped her face and she stopped singing. Her eyes opened and she smiled so widely, she looked like a little girl.

"There you are. I knew you would come."

The fighting in the hall had stopped as another of the teams had joined them. Everyone started to file into the room.

"What did they do to you?" Phobos almost choked. He tried to pick her up but she was so limp that he lost his grip.

Styxx moved forward. "She has been drugged. I think that I can help." He conjured something that he poured into her mouth.

At that, a woman who had been cowering in the corner of the room where no one had notice, jumped up to fight them off of Stef. Vane grabbed a hold of her.

"You can't. She must become Kol's bride. She must fulfill the prophesy. She is his."

Phobos came unglued and started toward the woman, but Stef reached out to hold his arm.

She was starting to regain use of her body. Her head stopped spinning. "Don't she is my mother. I don't want her hurt. Just, erase her memories of me. All of them. Please."

"Are you sure that you want them all gone?"

"She agreed to let a man marry me at the age of 13, knowing that he would abuse and rape me every night. Kol enjoys hurting women too much. The only one he didn't hurt was my mother. But, she willingly gave me to him because her mind twisted her memories into a story of Zeth being a demon who raped her. Fucking irony." Stef paused as her head spun a little once again. "She has hated me and my father for all of my life. There is no good that can come from those memories or feelings."

Zeth had walked into the room just as Stef spoke those words. He looked from Stef to Lucy. The pain of hearing the truth ripped him apart. "You truly thought that I raped you? And you took that out on your daughter? Allowed her to be raped in return? What kind of a woman are you?" He screamed at Lucy.

Lucy was terrified as she looked back and forth between father and daughter. "You are all demons. Kol, please help me!" She broke down into sobs.

Vane couldn't take any more of it and put her into a sleep. "Anyone else have a headache?"

"Yeah. That's why I hate this world so much." Savitar said as he walked over to Lucy to flash her to Jenna's memory wipe staging area. "No offence Stef… wait, I don't care if you take offense. Your mom is a bitch."

"None taken." Then she pulled Phobos down for one very hot kiss. When she pulled back. "First major wedding decision baby, no fucking white dress."

Phobos laughed. "Anything you want as long as you are there to marry me." Then he used his powers to change her clothes into her jeans and black t-shirt.

"So, what about Kol?" Stef asked as she stood up and walked into Phobos's arms. He had a harness of various knives and such around him, so it was not as comfortable as other hugs. But, she was not about to let go of him again.

Before anyone else could move or say another word, Kol popped into the middle of the room in wolf form and lunged at Phobos and Stef.


	27. Chapter 27

When they hit the ground, Phobos had to focus on the teeth that were trying to rip his face apart. He grabbed at the wolf's jaws and held him at bay, but damn Skoll was strong in this form. The wolf tried to shake his grip loose, but Phobos would not let go.

Phobos rolled and tried to pin Skoll under him. But he kept kicking with his clawed feet, shredding parts of his flesh. So, Phobos rolled again to try to move the position more. In the shift, he finally knocked Skoll away.

But, in the blink of an eye, Skoll had changed into human form and grabbed Stef by the neck from behind her. Phobos froze.

"Don't move Greek." Skoll looked between Phobos and Stef. "Oh, this might be more fun than I expected. Maybe I will make you watch while I take her."

Stef was fighting the fear. She was not going to let him do this to her. Not now. Not ever. And she sure as hell was not about the let Kol use her to hurt Phobos.

 _This wolf needs to be neutered._

So, she gripped the dagger that she managed pulled off of Phobos's harness during the scuffle.

 _Remember what Zeth taught you. Just breath._

She, took a step back, into Kol while she slammed her elbow backward into his stomach and then dropped her fist straight into his groin as hard as she could, the blade still in hand, pointy side straight into Kol's most sensitive areas.

Stef felt Kol react behind her, but she never took her eyes off of Phobos. Her hand was warm and sticky. The sound that he made nearly emptied her stomach. But, she felt him fall away behind her.

Phobos could not believe what Stef just did. Shit, if it was any other man for any other reason, he would be furious. But, damn was that so fucking deserved. He was in shock at her courage and precision.

No. He was not the one in shock. Damn it. Stef's face was losing color and she was trembling.

"It's OK baby. I have you." He took the blade from her hand and cleaned her up before he folded her into his arms.

A woman shrieked as she came flying at them. It was the first point that Phobos had looked up to realize that they were no longer in The Holt compound. Where was everyone? Where in the hell where they?

The goddess went flying over to Skoll. "What have you done! I will kill you for your attack on my kin in my own world!"

Fucking hell! Phobos thought. But, shit, that is exactly where they were. The Norse underworld called Hel, named after its ruling goddess Hel. Who happens to be Skoll's aunt. And she had trapped them behind a shield so he couldn't get Stef out of there. They were so screwed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Phobos grumbled. But, there was nothing he could do.

Stef was in shock. She just stabbed a man. Or a wolf who was sometimes a man. Oh God. She stabbed the man that she grew up believing was her father. She had never hurt anyone physically before. What if he dies? How could she live with herself if she killed him?

Her mind was racing at all of the thoughts and concerns. Phobos helped to ground her, but they were still there. _They_ were still there. Why were they still there? Why didn't Phobos take them somewhere? Then Stef tried to flash out and she couldn't. Oh no.

"Where are we?" Her voice trembled.

Phobos lowered his head to speak in her ear while he held her tightly to keep her from freaking out too much. "I think Kol dragged us into the Norse version of hell."

Stef's eyes widened. Her heart raced. "What do we do? She whispered.

"Just stay with me. I will think of something."

Then Stef looked around. They were in what looked to be some kind of Viking feast hall or something.

However, she was mostly drawn to Skoll, who was still collapsed on the floor, barely breathing. He no longer looked like the father she had known. He was in his wolf form as he bled. But, a tall beautiful woman that had to have been a goddess knelt down by his side. She had flowing walnut brown hair that hung loose in full waves to her waist. Her eyes were a grey that reminded Stef of storm clouds. And she wore a dress of the deepest blue.

The goddess laid her hands across Skoll. His breathing evened out and before long, he was crouched down and growling at them.

Well, so much for the idea that she had killed him. Though Stef was not sure this was the better option.

The goddess stood up once again and glared at the couple. Then turned on the wolf. "You are utterly worthless! Your father and grandfather are still imprisoned. Your brother is dead. And you had one task to take care of. All you had to do was get the girl pregnant and take the child. As much of a man whore as you are, that should have been easy Skoll."

The wolf once again returned to his human form. "Really, not all that easy when she ran off before she officially reached an age where I could take her. Then when she is found again, she has a protection detail of pantheon proportions! The bitch nearly castrated me a moment ago. Or hadn't you noticed? I am still in pain and not even sure that my seed is not affected."

Hel glowered at him. "How hard is it to just take a woman, throw her to the ground and give her a child?" Hel then used her powers to rip Stef out of Phobos's arms and pulled her into the goddesses grasp. "Here. Skoll. Make us a key." Then Hel started to throw Stef to the wolf.

But, instead, she stopped. Her face looked puzzled. She looked Stef up and down and then pulled her closer so that Hel could wrap her other arm around Stef's waist. Then with a growl, Hel tossed Stef back into the shield with Phobos who caught her.

"What game are you playing at?" Skoll questioned.

Hel gave him a droll stare. "Well, when you fuck up, you really fuck up. You are too late."

Skoll twisted his face. "Don't tell me she got some surgery or something."

"No you moron. She is already pregnant. I won't be able to remove the child for a few weeks and even then, her body will need time to heal and produce another egg for you to inseminate."

Phobos and Stef froze. She was pregnant.

Stef was not sure what to do. She wanted to melt into a giddy dance of joy at such news. But, oh shit. Phobos hated the whole baby thing. Would he be happy? Damn, she could not even ask him. She was still trapped in some invisible case in front of the man that wants to rape her and the goddess that pulls his strings.

Phobos could not breath. A child. His child. Here? Now? They had only been together one time. Shit, it was only that morning. Yet, once Hel said it, he could sense it was true, ever so faintly, he could feel the connection. Gods, he needed to get Stef out of there now more than ever. What could he do?

The great doors of the hall burst open with a loud thud. "Well, isn't this place cozy?" Thorn asked as he walked into the hall.

Stef wanted to cry when she saw him.

 _Please be here to save us._

Thorn glared at Phobos and Stef. "What in the hell are you two doing in Hel?"

"Like you can't figure that one out on your own?" Phobos replied as he pounded on the shield to show they were trapped. "Where have you been?"

"Trekking my way here, duh. It is not exactly easy to reach if you have never been before. It takes a few days."

Hel blasted at Thorn with a god bolt who frowned and struck back. "Now see. I made the effort to come here in an attempt to negotiate, one underworld leader to another. But, if this is the hospitality that I get, then I can always invite my own friends for company." And with that, he flashed Savitar, Acheron, Effy and Styxx into the room.

"How are so many outsiders getting in?" She shrieked.

Thorn faked a look of embarrassment. "Oh, darn, I guess I killed your gate keeper. My bad. And these four can pretty much go wherever they want unless you want to take on not one, but four Chthonians? No? Didn't think so."

The only woman in the bunch stepped forward. She was short and petite. She looked to be around her late teens or early 20's, with light brown hair and golden brown eyes. "Now Hel, you have been a naughty girl."

Hel scowled when she saw the young woman. "Don't you dare come here, you slut!"

Effy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your relationship problems are _your_ problems. I have zero interest in your lover. I am more than happy enough with my own husband. Now get over it. We have business to attend to."

Savitar stepped forward. "So, here is what is going to happen Hel. The two Greeks and the wolf are coming with us. If you fight it, you die. Real simple. Then I can get back to my surfing."

"You don't have the authority to take a Norse god." Hel growled.

"See, that is where you are wrong." Acheron spoke. "Odin has already given us permission to kill Skoll without retaliation from the Norse pantheon. And as Savitar oversees the Were-hunters, Savitar gets jurisdiction. Unless you would prefer Effy to take jurisdiction since she is the Chthonian in charge of underworlds, including yours."

Skoll started to look panicked. He backed away. But, it did not help. Savitar snapped his fingers and Skoll disappeared.

Acheron then continued. "And just to make sure that this does not become an issue again in the future, I will take Morginne with me, as well as Wulf's soul."

She started to argue, but looked at the four Chthonians. If Odin did permit them to kill Skoll, then she was so screwed. They have already ruined the plans for Ragnarok. At least this way, if she didn't piss off anyone else, she can still have eternity with Baldr by her side here.

Hel nodded. She snapped her fingers and Morginne appeared in front of Ash. She was frail and filthy. She had been imprisoned for a long time. When Morginne saw Ash, her eyes widened in fear and she started to cry.

Ash was not happy with Morginne for her role in tricking Wulf into selling his soul to Loki, or her curse that she left Wulf with as a parting blow. But, he could see that she had been through a lot already as punishment for that choice. He used his powers to send her to a secure location until he could wrap this up. Then he would sort this out with Artemis.

"The soul?"

"Whose soul?"

Ash wasn't about to play games. His eyes turned red and his skin turned blue as he took on a demonic appearance with black flowing hair and horns.

Hel looked frightened. As she should be. "Oh, you mean the poor sap that Morginne tricked into trading places with."

"That one. Now hand it over." He roared.

Oh shit. Stef was floored by how Ash looked. Yeah, OK, he was seriously high on the list of men to be scared of.

Hel rolled her eyes and then the medallion appeared in her hand. He inspected it to make sure it was actually Wulf's. Then returned to his human appearance.

"It has to be willingly given Hel. And before you try to play dumb again, I already know that Loki willingly gave it to you."

"Fine. It is yours."

Styxx said that he would return to Minnesota to give everyone the news and give the medallion to Wulf and Cassandra.

As Wulf and Cassandra tied their lives together years earlier, it was unlikely that they would choose to return Wulf's soul. After all, the ceremony to do it would require Wulf to die first and then have the soul returned while it badly burned the person who was returning it. And, of course, in killing Wulf, it would kill Cassie. Too messy.

But, at least now, they have control over his soul themselves. And they can make that choice if they so choose.

Savitar looked at Ash. "Well, once again, you really know how to show a friend a good time. Next time, leave me on the beach." Ash chuckled while Savitar disappeared.

Effy approached Phobos. She smiled. "Well, you certainly look like a different man from the first time I met you."

"Well, it has been a few thousand years. But, all of the credit for any change in me, goes to this one here." He hugged Stef closer to him. "Speaking of men changed by the women they love… how is Achilles?"

The goddess laughed. "That is a story for another time." She hugged Phobos. "Congratulations you two." Then she left.

Stef looked at Phobos, her eyes wide. "The Achilles? She is married to _the_ Achilles?"

"Should I be jealous?" He asked.

Stef chewed on her lip and caressed her stomach. "I think it is a little too late to change my mind."

When she looked in his face, he had a small cheesy smile. But, still she was not sure what he was thinking. "Are you happy baby?"

"I am terrified. But, I can't think of anything that could make me happier than starting a family with you." He kissed her softly, deeply. He wanted to revel in having her back in his arms.

Acheron then flashed Phobos and Stef back to their room in the New Orleans house.

"Congratulations. Now, can we now take a break from the end of the world crap for a while?" Ash shook his head and left.


	28. Chapter 28

New Orleans

Stef stared for a few minutes. She was home. She was physically in Phobos's room. But, it had become home. Her home, with him. She had not noticed just how much she had embraced her life here. With him until they were _home_.

Slowly, her lips slid up into a smile, then she finally broke down into all out laughter. She was free. Free of Kol. Free of her mother. Free of the whole cult. Free from Hel! Mostly, she was finally free to be herself, with Phobos. To get married and have a baby with her incredible and wonderful god of fear.

Stef grabbed at his hip to pull him close and he winced. "Oh God. You are hurt baby. Come to the bathroom where we can get you cleaned up."

Phobos melted as she bathed him gently. Then he watched with awe as Stef concentrated and conjured gauze pads and wraps with her new powers, and set to work cleaning and dressing his wounds like a full fledged doctor. She was a natural. At the medical side as well as her demigod gifts. He knew that she could not give up either half of herself. So, he was determined to help her find a way to do both.

After she showered Phobos, Stef dressed his wounds and led him to the bed. He had so many injuries from saving her. Yet he seemed to barely notice any of them. She took off her clothes and laid down with him, curled against the mostly uninjured side. The past week was such an intense, emotional roller coaster. She hadn't really had a chance to get her feet under her. And now, with Skoll gone, her career on the mend, her powers unlocked. Things were finally starting to come together. And Phobos had been the only thing that kept her sane. Now she was engaged and pregnant. Yet, being with Phobos felt like the most natural thing in the world.

They cuddled together quietly as they both contemplated their future together. Her life had changed so much in the past week. That the things she thought were important no longer really mattered.

"You know, I have been thinking. I am really happy that the investigation is complete. I can have my name, my reputation, and my Midwife licensing back. But, medical school no longer seems important to me. I am far happier as a midwife than as a doctor. Besides, I am almost to the point of starting internships and they would take up too much of my time. I don't want to be away from you that much or do the internships while I am pregnant."

"So, you decided on being a midwife then?"

"If the Oneroi will let me be both. One of the nice things of being a midwife is that I can set my pace and schedule, except for the deliveries. Carson already asked if he could have me on call. Samia wants to hire me. Essie and I were talking and as much as she is happy to help the preternatural community, she is not ready to be the only midwife everyone turns to. And, as a demigod, I could travel to help other places if people want. Do you think that Madoc and Delphine will let me?"

Phobos smiled at her, and she melted. She couldn't believe that she was saying all of that. It is so contrary to everything she thought, everything that she had fought so hard for. She worked hard to build a career as an independent woman. And here she was, walking away from being a doctor, to be with a man. That was not true. She is walking away from being a doctor to be true to herself, as a midwife, as an Oneroi, and as an expectant mother. And, doing so with all of the strength and support of an amazing man right by her side. It was so much more than she had ever dreamed possible.

"I really hope so. You know, with your healing touch and interest in medicine, you might do best to work with the Dark Hunters. There are some Oneroi who are assigned to help the Dark Hunters heal during their dreams."

Then she thought of something. "Wait, do the Oneroi pay? I have student loans to pay back and that stupid lawyer that I hired for all of two weeks and charged me a crap load for it."

Phobos rolled toward her and brushed the now black curls out of Stef's face. "You won't ever have to worry about money again. There are perks to being a god, or demigod in your case. I will take care of your debts." Stef giggled and hugged him tight. That made him tense around the injuries.

Then there was a light knock on the door. "Are you there? Hell, are you decent?" Deimos's voice called from behind the door.

Phobos quickly covered himself with pajama pants and Stef in a dress. "Yeah, come in."

"Ash said he dropped you off here. Are you both OK?" Deimos asked. He was obviously concerned as he looked at his brothers wrapped injuries.

Phobos smirked. "It could have been worse if Stef hadn't neutered Skoll."

That definitely got Deimos's attention. "I am happy to know my brother has someone looking out for him." He said to Stef. "And about this wedding that you two keep mentioning in passing but don't bother to announce. Congratulations. And welcome to the family."

"Like you are one to talk. You married Jenna in a dream the very night that I met her. No announcements or anything."

Deimos shrugged. "Well, I was kind of imprisoned at the time."

Then Phobos took a breath. "But, I do want you to be the first to know, brother. Stef is pregnant."

Deimos broke out into all out laughter. "The man that was more terrified of babies and a baby store than I was. Now you are having one? Damn, this is going to be epic entertainment." Phobos growled at his twin.

Deimos held his hands up. "OK, OK. I will lay off of the teasing for a bit. In addition to wanting to check on you both, I also wanted to tell you that Stef has gotten her approval to join the Oneroi and officially start training on the Vanishing Isle. So, you can take her back to your room there and heal properly. And Jenna wants Stef to keep whatever she wants here. This will officially be your room together for any time either of you want to pop on down for a while. I already reset the filters to include you Stef. I will let Phobos explain the rules to it all around the house. Other than that, if you need anything, just let us know."

Stef stood up and gave Deimos a tight hug. "You still scare me. But, not as much as before." He chuckled. "But, thank you. For everything. For helping to save me. And for your support of this."

Deimos brushed Stef's hair back and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Anyone that can push all of my brothers buttons and still look at him with the love you show in your eyes, is special. You are special. Besides, for as much as Phobos has protected and taken care of Jenna when I was locked away, I seriously owe him. I am just happy to have a sister that I actually like." He grinned widely. Then he left Stef and Phobos a lone.

Stef turned to Phobos with her hands on her hips. "Just how many siblings do you have? You and Deimos make such a big deal out of Jenna and I being your sisters, but you mentioned that Alekto had other kids."

Phobos pressed his lips. "We have a few half siblings. You might meet them eventually. But, they tend to be assholes. And the fact that Deimos and I are the leaders of the Dolophoni tends to make family relationships a bit awkward. But, you already met one of our brothers."

"Seriously? Who?"

"Eros. Remember, our father is Ares." Phobos said.

Stef crawled back into bed with Phobos. "I actually kind of liked him for the brief moment that we met. But, I am in no rush to met your father. Just so you know. I don't know if I could keep my mouth shut about the horrible way he raised you."

Phobos chuckled. "So, why the sudden interest in my family?"

"Well, I need to know who to invite to our wedding. I don't have any family of my own to invite. Just Essie and Zeth, and now your family here. And I don't want to insult a bunch of gods by not inviting them."

A smirk pulled up on the right side of Phobos's lips. "On Olympus, a wedding is a rather private thing, just vows spoken between two people. Nothing more. So, don't feel pressured to turn this into something you don't want. It could be as big or as small as you want, you won't offend anyone in my family if they are not invited. Hell, you can invite all of the Vanishing Isle if that is your choice. I just want you to be happy and comfortable."

Stef kissed her fabulously wonderful god. What did she ever do to deserve him?

Phobos then flashed Stef to his room on the Vanishing Isle. He healed a lot faster once he was there. It did not take long before he stripped off all of their clothes and they spent the rest of the night reveling in each others bodies and love. The Oneroi could wait a little longer.

* * *

One week later, Stef was nervously fidgeting with her hair. She really couldn't decide what color to keep it. She had become so used to coloring her hair after she got off of the streets, it was an attempt to hide from who she had been, change who she saw herself as. And then, knowing that Kol liked her black hair made it even more disturbing for her. But, on the Vanishing Isle, she felt so uncomfortable with her burgundy hair.

Phobos liked them both, but was a little partial to the burgandy. So, screw it. Stef was only getting married once. So, she was going to feel comfortable and look pretty for her man. Burgundy it is.

Then, she changed her hair color back to the dark red color. Having powers made things so much more fun.

Zeth walked up behind her as she finished with her hair. "You look beautiful honey."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I am sorry that my mother was not the woman you thought she was. She wasn't worth your suffering."

Zeth looked down at his daughter. "Don't ever apologize for your mother. If it wasn't for her, I would have become a father. And _you_ are definitely worth whatever pain I faced back then. I am proud of you."

True to her word, Stef opted for a strapless black lace cocktail dress. Anything but a traditional white gown. She wore 3 inch stiletto heeled peep-toe shoes. And her hair was pulled back into a low messy bun with soft tendrils left to fall at the edges of her face.

Stef took Zeth's arm as he walked her down the stairs and out to the back courtyard of Jenna's house. The courtyard had been decorated with tons of red and white roses and swags of red and white tulling hung along the tops of the walls. It was like something out of a magazine.

But, the most breath taking sight was Phobos, standing in the center. He wore a tux. A real, Armani tuxedo! Damn did he clean up well. His hair was solid brown, and trimmed. His face freshly shaven. But, the look in his eyes melted Stef's heart as he watched her through the glass windows.

She decided to keep things small. The only guests were Essie, Zeth, Delphine, Jericho, Madoc, Eros, Psyche, Deimos and Jenna. Stef had to draw a line. Because as much as she appreciated everyone's help in protecting her and she was looking forward to continuing to get to know them all as family, she just couldn't invite some and not all. And then it would just be too much. So, the Oneroi were there as her family. With Eros, Deimos and their spouses to represent Phobos's family. And Essie was completely non-negotiable.

Phobos couldn't take his eyes off of Stef as she walked toward the courtyard and out to stand in front of him. She was absolutely radiant. He heard that it was normal to be nervous. Yet, he knew that deep down, he was already married to Stephanie. He committed himself to her the moment he realized that she trusted him enough to unlock her powers just to save him. She no longer feared him. She loved him. There was no better feeling in the world.

He looked down into her pale blue eyes and played gently with one of the escaped curls that hung close to her neck. Her heart raced and her skin twitched as the feel of his fingers sent a shiver through her. Damn, the way she reacts to him was intoxicating. Phobos was so inthralled that he had forgotten that people were there or that they were supposed to say anything. At least until Deimos elbowed him in the back.

"Stephanie, I don't actually know what to say. I don't know how to put my thoughts and feelings into words at this moment. You…" Phobos took a breath. "You have managed to get under my skin in ways that I never thought were possible. You challenge me, and push me. You sooth me and frustrate me. And, I love every minute of it. I just hope that I am as good of a husband to you as you have become a wife to me. I love you with every drop of my soul. I promise to honor you, protect you, and try to prove my love to you every day. Though, I still plan to push your buttons, every chance that I get."

Stef laughed at him. Her eyes were bright. "That is OK my love. Because someone…" She nudged her head toward his brothers. "...gave me a set of handcuffs made by Hephaestus, just incase I need a few minutes to dish out some tender revenge." Phobos grinned wickedly.

Then Stef reached up to cup his face as she continued. "You have shown me the difference between being desired and being used. You have shown me that a man can really desire a woman for her mind, her heart, _and_ her body all at the same time. You have made me feel like I am beautiful and valued. You opened my eyes to a life that I had never dreamed existed. Yet you were always by my side, my rock, to make sure that I did not fall apart. You gave me the strength to face a past that threatened to utterly destroy me and a reason to fight back. Then you fought with me. You fought for me. I can never express just how much you mean to me. I promise to try to show you how much I love you, every day. I promise to honor you and trust you. Always."

Phobos lowered his head to capture her lips and everyone clapped with their words of congratulations. Then music started to play around them. It was Frank Sinatra's "I've Got You Under My Skin." Absolutely perfect.

Phobos pulled Stef into his arms and started to dance with her around the courtyard while he sang the words to the song. Other couples joined in with the dancing as well. Even Madoc asked Essie if she would like to dance.

"Boy, I look old enough to be your mother." She replied.

"Well, it is a good thing that it's just family here who know that I am really over a hundred times older than you." Madoc offered his hand and Essie took him up on the dance.

Stef chuckled at them, then pulled in closer to Phobos. He was an amazing dancer and his voice sent shivers down her spine. After the song, more music played. But, Phobos had other ideas as he scooped Stef up into his arms and flashed her straight into bed without any clothing. Shields up to contain their sounds.

"That has to be one of my favorite tricks." Stef giggled.

Phobos's eyes looked feral. "Well you know the wedding is not complete without the consummation."


	29. Chapter 29

Phobos's eyes looked feral. "Well you know the wedding is not complete without the consummation."

Stef pushed him back with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I know." Then she used her powers to materialize those handcuffs that she had mentioned earlier and trapped Phobos's wrists with them attached to the bed.

"What the?"

She looked at him innocently. "I told you, I get to have my revenge. It's my turn to tease you until you beg. And even then, I might not let you up until you are passed out in exhaustion."

Phobos laughed at the beginning. But, it did not take long before his pleasure was so high and breathing so ragged that he could no longer think of anything but what was being done to his body at that exact moment. Stef had paid as much attention to his skin, if not more than he had done to her. She nipped at him, massaged him, raked her fingernails over his skin. She laved at his nipples, making his back arch. She even poured warm chocolate over his body and licked it all off. But, she did not touch his excruciatingly painful piece of anatomy.

He was nearly in tears from the torture of it all as she flaunted her body for him while she teased. But, the moment that he closed his eyes to try to calm himself, she dropped her head and sucked the entire length of his cock into her mouth in one sudden, fast, unexpected motion. Her lips and nose brushed in his crisp brown hairs at the base. And the pleasure of it splintered him into an immediate orgasm as she continued moved her mouth around him to work every shudder and spasm from his body.

"Oh shit." He hissed as he started to calm. "That was intense."

Stef finally pulled her head up and laughed. "Oh, no baby. You are not done yet. This does not count as consummating a marriage." She winked at him, then returned to sucking at his softened manhood until it hardened once again. It really did not take long, not with how amazing she felt. Then she straddled him and began to ride him slowly, letting him savor the feel of her body around his.

But, when she reached up to cup her breast with one hand and lowered her other hand to start to pleasure herself while riding him, his jaw dropped. She never ceased to find ways to take his breath away. She was so damn sexy. Her lips were swollen from her machinations on his body, her cheeks mottled, her eyes dark and hooded.

"You know, if you let me go, I could help you with that." Phobos's voice was raspy from his heavy breathing.

"I know. Just enjoy the show." She said and continued just as she was. Until her body shook and spasmed around his in her own orgasm.

Phobos couldn't take it any more. He trust his hips up to meet her, making her scream in pleasure as her breast bounced in front of his face. To far away from him to suckle on. But, then he felt her hand reach around to caress his sac as they writhed together and that sent him into another orgasm as ribbons of pleasure erupted.

Exhausted, Phobos dropped his head back and tried to catch his breath. But, to his surprise, Stef stayed right where she was, still holding him inside of her body. She nipped and tasted at his neck while her fingers teased at his nipples.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She wiggled her hips. And he groaned. "What does it feel like I am doing?"

Stef pulled herself back up to sit above Phobos as she used her powers to start to caress his cock while it was inside of her body. And she started to rock once again.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?" He gasped. She just laughed evilly.

But, once he was hard and back to enjoying the pleasure, Stef released the cuffs. She wanted him to want her like nothing else before. And despite his exhaustion, he was more than ready to give her his furious passion.

He rolled her under him and then withdrew long enough to roll her over on to her stomach. Then he pulled her up on to her knees again and took her from behind. He knew how much this position pushed her to her limits. And given what she had been doing to him the past hour or more, he was definitely going to make sure she was as exhausted as he was by the end. Only this time, he was nowhere close to his next climax, so he was going to really make her scream in pleasure.

By the time that Phobos reached his final release, Stef had climaxed so many times that she lost count. She passed out within seconds of his withdrawal. Phobos had just enough energy to pull her into his arms and cover them both with a sheet. Then he fell asleep as well. That was one hell of a way to consummate a marriage.

* * *

October 30, 2016

"Admit it! You had fun." Stef pushed her husband.

He grumbled. "OK, it was fun to watch people scream and to feel you cling on to me the whole time. You really are damn cute when you are scared of something other than me, or for your actual life."

She smiled at him. "See. I told you. Fear can be fun. I think you two should open a haunted house. You would seriously rule the industry." Stef said to Phobos and Deimos as they all returned home after Stef took them to their first ever, Halloween haunted house attraction.

Jenna was sitting on the couch when they walked in. "How was it?" She asked.

"They had fun. They just don't want to admit it. The big bad gods of fear and terror don't like that fear has become an entertainment sales pitch, despite the fact that they like horror movies. Ugh." She rolled her eyes.

Jenna laughed at Stef's barbs at the twins. They glared at her.

"Well, I am glad that you had some fun out." Jenna said to Deimos as she slowly stood up. Jenna was due any day now, so a haunted house attraction was not the place for her this year. Stef barely got to go as she started to show her own pregnancy.

Deimos helped Jenna up. "It would have been more fun if you were there to cling on to me the way that Stef was with Phobos."

Jenna scoffed. "Me? Cling in fear? I am more likely to drop kick them for jumping out at me."

"Yeah, OK. There went my chances of finding a reason to enjoy the place then." He grumbled.

She reached up to pat his cheek. "I am sorry darling." Then her eyes widened. She looked down.

Stef ran over. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Seven minutes. But, I think my water just broke."

Stef smiled. "Well, it looks like Alcander likes Halloween after all. Let's get you to bed. You boys had better know what to do by now."

* * *

Deimos was beside himself. But, Stef had drilled his job duties into him over the past few months.

Phobos jumped into gear with calling the family. And then he flashed over to Alberta, Canada to pick up Ramsey. The Dark Hunter went straight to Jenna's room rather than wait with the rest of the family. Not that Phobos had a problem with it. Jenna is his baby girl.

The house filled up fast as everyone waited. Even Simi was there with a baseball mit and doctors coat? What the hell? Phobos shook his head at the demon who looked like a goth college student. He seriously did not want to ask. So, he went upstairs to check on his family.

By the time that Alcander was born, Phobos was not sure he was ready for his own child to be born. Stef wasn't kidding about her work being an intense job. And his level of nerves and excitement were so high, he wasn't sure he could handle it when Stef is in that position. Dear gods. And from everyone's comments, Jenna was the calmest of the women in the family. Not that it surprised anyone with how much Jenna was a control freak about her emotions. But, the stories that were being told by the other parents about women threatening to castrate their husbands and stuff. Oh shit. After her attempt to really castrate Skoll, Stef joked about doing the same to Phobos when he pushed her buttons a little too far. What would Stef be like in labor?

His mixed emotions had him set on overdrive. He was happy for his brother and Jenna. Thrilled to finally see Alcander. Scared for Stef. Terrified for himself. And still very proud of Stephanie for her amazing patience and calm professionalism as she helped Jenna. Too many competing thoughts. He just stayed in the corner, unsure of what to say, think or do.

Stef had finished cleaning up the baby and handing him to his mother and father. Then she went to go wash her hands while the parade of family took turns coming in to see the newest family member. She changed clothes with her powers and then looked for Phobos. She saw him several times during the delivery, but was too busy to check on him. He was so sweet, he brought her water and anything she needed.

Other than the moments of help, he had been hiding in the corner of the room. The poor boy was terrified. She walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. "It's alright baby. This will be practice for your little one."

He frowned. "That is what terrifies me."

Stef reached up to cup his face. "Look at your brother and Jenna now." She turned his head as she continued to talk. "All of the pain, the screaming, the worry. It is gone. Just holding their son, erased it all."

She was right. The love, the joy, the pride, it was all over their faces as they cradled the tiny baby to them as they showed Alcander off to Athena. Jenna had lost her patience with family a few hours ago, Alekto had decided to come to see her grandchild born but couldn't keep her anger under wraps well, and she was seriously pissing off Maahes. So, Stef and Essie had to kick everyone out of the room except for Deimos, Phobos, and Ramsey. But, now, they were all getting their turns to meet Alcander.

"Go meet your nephew." Stef pushed him toward the bed. Ramsey leaned down to kiss Alcander on the top of his mass of black hair. Then he stepped back to let Phobos in.

The child was so small and frail. His little hands were flexing and fisting as he tried to get comfortable in the new environment. His eyes still closed.

"He is beautiful." Phobos kissed Jenna's cheek. "Congratulations." He hugged his brother.

Deimos winced slightly.

"Are you OK?" Phobos asked.

Deimos glared at him. "Thanks for making things obvious. I will be fine."

Jenna turned on her husband. "What happened?"

Deimos softened his face and smiled at his wife. "You have one hell of a grip is all. I will heal."

Jenna's face showed the panic that she felt. "I broke something? Oh darling, I am so sorry."

Deimos laughed. "It was worth it to see you hold our son." He leaned down and kissed her.

Stef walked in behind Phobos and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her around in front of him and kissed her. "You are an amazing midwife. I am proud of you."

Deimos and Jenna shared in the praise and thanked her for everything.

"OK. Now that we are all here and talking babies. Out with it. Boy or girl and are you working on names?" Jenna pushed. "Where is Samia and Dev. I want to know about them too. You all have been too quiet about it the past few months."

"Dev had to get back to the bar and Samia is down stairs" Essie said as she worked around the room cleaning things up. Ramsey offered to send her up as he made his way to his windowless bedroom on the first floor. Dawn was coming soon, and he needed to be away from the sunlight.

Samia walked in a few minutes later.

"So, baby info. Out with it." Jenna pushed. While Samia came over to hold Alcander.

Samia smiled widely. "Twins. Carson said it looks like one of each, a boy and a girl."

The women all giggled and congratulated her. "Have you talked about names?"

"Dev and I have been talking. But, honestly, we have a list of names we like. So, we are still working on it. Personally, I am leaning toward naming the twins after Dev's parents. Nikky and Bear. Dev is not sold on his son being named Bear. But, I can't bring myself to name a young boy Aubert. Especially since one of his brothers already has an Aubert. And he is from a bear family. So why not?" She finished off defensively.

They all laughed. "I actually like those names." Stef said as she hugged Samia.

"So, what about you two?" Samia nudged.

Stef groaned. "We know that we are having a girl. But, Mr. tall, dark and ancient here keeps coming up with names that will get her bullied in school and most probably result in her remaining a virgin her whole life."

"I have absolutely no problems with my daughter remaining a virgin her whole life." Phobos defended.

Zeth had just walked in the room to make his congratulations. But, hearing Phobos, that caused him to break down into laughter. "Now you understand my frustration with you!"

Phobos glared at him.

Stef scowled at her husband. "Well, I have a problem with men trying to force their will on my daughter. Especially if it is her father." Then Phobos directed the glare at her. But, Stef was not budging. Not that Phobos could blame her for given her experiences.

"I hate to even ask. What kinds of names have you talked about so far?" Deimos said as he shook his head.

"Halkyone, Eudoxia, Kalligeneia, oh and my fav, Clytemnestra which I looked up and means famous for her suitors. A total irony since she would never have any. And, I called Effy and she nearly died laughing telling me about the real Queen Clytemnestra." Stef railed.

Deimos's face screwed up. "What in the hell are you thinking?" He asked his brother.

Phobos roared in laughter. "I am thinking that it is fun to watch Stephanie's head explode over the names."

"What? You weren't serious about those names?" Stef hit him in the stomach. "That is so unbelievable! You had me stressing out thinking that you were serious." She pouted and turned her back to her husband.

He continued to laugh as he pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around to caress her stomach. "Alright. I am sorry."

"No your not. And, I want a serious discussion about names, but, you are just pulling my leg."

"That is because I already picked out a name. A serious name. One that I know you will love. So, I was just having some fun."

She growled. "What name could possibly be so perfect that you know for sure that I will like it?"

He lowered his head to kiss her neck. "Samara."

Jenna gasped. And Stef could see the respect in Zeth's face as he looked at Phobos, then Essie.

"What does it mean?" Stef asked cautiously.

Phobos forced Stef to turn around to face him. "By itself, it is a Semitic name meaning "protected by god", or in her case, gods. But, in the form that I was leaning toward, it is a shortening of the Greek name for emerald, as in Esmeralda."

Stef could hear Essie stop. "What?"

Stef's face split into the widest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes were bright and radiant. "Really? This is really what you are suggesting for our daughter?" Stef was bouncing.

"Yes baby, really. We both owe Essie for everything that she has done for you. And I happen to really like the name Samara." Phobos said.

Stef kissed him and then looked at Essie. "Is that OK with you?"

Essie nodded as tears pooled in her eyes. She walked over and hugged them both. "I would be honored."

The moment was broken when Alcander started to cry. "OK all, the baby needs to eat. And I am sure Deimos and Jenna would not appreciate witnesses. So, let's take a break on visiting hours." Stef jumped in to order everyone out.

Essie stayed to help them with pointers on nursing. Once the door was closed, she flashed Phobos into their room where she could thoroughly kiss the daylights out of him for his perfectly thought out name.

"Thank you baby. That was the sweetest gesture and most perfect name ever." She said as she pulled away.

He shook his head. "No. Thank you for being my heart and soul, and the most amazing mother for our daughter."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this all the way through to the end. I would really appreciate any feedback. I am more than open to constructive criticism.**

 **If you happen to be new to the Dark-Hunter Series, I highly encourage you to check out Sherrilyn Kenyon's website. She has information on all of the books, the suggested reading order, but she also has bio pages for the more significant characters.**

 **Because I pulled from Norse Mythology, I can not take credit for the characters of Skoll, Hati, Hel, or others referenced. However, none of those characters have been mentioned in prior Sherrilyn Kenyon books, except for Loki and he does not have a bio page. Then, I did create many more unique characters in this story. Though, they are set within her canon so I dare not take credit for any of it. I just wanted state is so no one would go looking for the character bios of those specific ones. They are: Jenna and Ramsey (from my Deimos story), Effy (from my Achilles story), Stephanie, Lucy, Bard, Carr, Justin, Jackson, Agnes, a few lawyers, and the Dean of the Medical School.**


End file.
